


Heavy is the Head that Wears the Crown

by Sora_U



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Belos did, Belos is a manipulative bastard, Edalyn Clawthorne is a Good Sister, Emperor Belos more like Emperor Bitch, Empress Lilith AU, Gen, Lilith Clawthorne needs a Hug, Lilith can't have nice things and its all Belos' fault, Lilith centric, Lilith suffers a lot, Lilith's palisman name is by RabidSquid be sure to check out their work :D, Lumity if you squint, My First Fanfic, She actually has braincells here, She didn't curse Eda, angst with happy ending, everyone suffers, mentions of abuse, mom lilith, no beta we die like men, no one is safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_U/pseuds/Sora_U
Summary: Lilith Clawthorne was at the prime of her life at age 19. Her spirit just as fiery as her curly red hair. She had a good job in the Emperor's Coven, her sister had just graduated and was ready to join her and she was as beautiful as she was smart. She's willing to give many things to reach the ranks of the Elite. Yet the Emperor asks her one thing she is not willing to give. Her hand in marriage.Her refusal is met with a disastrous end. The Emperor curses her sister. And Eda, being the wild witch she is, rebels from the coven system in response. Lilith reluctantly agrees when Belos agrees to heal her, if she meets his standards, of course.And thus Lilith stands by his side, forever to be known as The First Empress.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Emperor Belos & Lilith Clawthorne, Emperor Belos/Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 373
Kudos: 326





	1. The First One

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this is my first fic here so please be nice. so this is a new au I have. I had a dream and one thing led to another and now I'm writing a fic on it. Slow updates. I'm a busy freshman in high school haha. Welcome to the Empress Lilith AU. We have Angst, fluff, pinch of Lumity, Amity and Lilith mother daughter relationship and Clawthorne sisters! Read at your own risk. Evilsnotbag and sweetreverie frick u I'm addicted to Lilith and Amity fics bc of you.

Lilith was at the prime of her life at age 19. She had graduated from Hexide with top scores 2 years ago and had a comfortable job at the Emperors Coven. Her sister (and best friend) Edalyn would be graduating soon and join her. She had no doubt that she would climb her way up to the Elite in no time.

Lilith pushed her glasses up as she paced the castle grounds. She was having a rather dull shift that afternoon. Her curly red hair was just as fiery as her spirit, but a monstrosity to deal with. Yet she wouldn’t change it for the world.

She rapidly turned her head when she saw a shadow move swiftly through the bushes. She clutched her staff tighter as the wind blew at her gold and white cloak. Her heart beat rapidly, but her face masked her fear. Lilith moved closer to the bushes, drawing a circle in preparation. She sent a medium blast to the area of suspicion.

“OW! What the hell Lily?!”

“Edalyn?!”

The two Clawthornes looked at each other accusingly.

Pushing her hair back, the older sibling cast her a glare. “Don’t scare me like that! I’m working a shift right now.”

“That’s why I’m here idiot. Let’s go have some fun.” the orange haired girl exclaimed. Rubbing her head. Though she wasn’t badly hurt. It was mildly irritating.

Lilith shook her head in disbelief. Sometimes she really wished her sister would grow up. For titan’s sake she was graduating in a week. “What part of ‘I’m on a shift’ did you not understand?” she asked in an angry voice. Failing to put any real venom into it.

In honesty, Lilith didn’t mind her sister’s shenanigans. No matter how much she would deny it, they were fun and every one of them was a new adventure. Of course, she would eat her tongue before she admitted it out loud.

“Oh come on! It’s only for a couple of minutes. Besides, aren’t you the Emperor’s favorite?” she smirked.

Lilith flushed in embarrassment. Her voice cracking. “I AM NOT! I- I just work harder and he appreciates that! It doesn’t mean I get special privileges or anything!”

“WOAH, RELAX SIS! I was just kidding! Besides, I know you only like women. Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s like… really old.” Eda chuckled.

Lilith playfully glared at the taller witch. By an inch, she may add. So not that much of a difference. She shook her head and patted her orange mane.

“I get off at around 4 pm. So we’ll grab lunch around then, okay?” Edalyn only pouted.

“Don’t give me that look. I’ll pay. We’ll even go to that awful place you like so much.” Lilith said. She really hoped she wouldn’t regret this.

Eda’s eyes lit up like an owl who spotted something shiny. ”Do not insult The Mystery Coffee House in my presence!” Finally content, the younger witch started to stride back to the forest, towards school, she hoped.

“REMEMBER YOU’RE PAYING!” she yelled from afar. Lilith’s eyebrows furrowed. “Don’t make me regret this!” she yelled back. Getting grumpier with every word that left Eda’s mouth.

“Love ya too sis!” she cried. Lilith blushed as she saw the other guards stare quizzically at her. “love you too.” she grumbled under her breath. There was a tone of adoration and care in her voice.

“Lilith?” ah great. The jerk of an assistant Kikimora was there. What did she want? Was she gonna mock her hair again? Because she wasn’t going to change it. She liked being a redhead and when was this gremlin of a woman gonna get it?!

“Yes?” replies in her neutral voice, with a fake smile plastered on her face. Not that she would notice. In fact, it was the only smile they knew of.

She didn’t hate her job per say. It was just that she knew she was capable of bigger things. It annoyed her to no end that no one seemed to see past her pretty face.

Both Clawthorne sisters were known to be very pretty among the men, women and nonbinary demons of the land. They just gave off different energy. While Lilith was thought to be poised, elegant and beautiful. Eda was thought to be radiant, wild and magnetic. Eda was also more approachable and had dated more people. (She was also open to all genders, while Lilth was only interested in women. So another reason she had more suitors).

Snapping out of her train of thought, she looks down to face the shorter woman. Kikimora seemed to be aware of her trance and snapped her fingers.

“You mustn’t behave this way in front of an Elite, Ms. Clawthorne. What will you do when you see the Emperor.” she scowled at her. Lilith held back the urge to roll her eyes at the woman.

“I am merely in a management group Ms. Kikimora. I doubt I will be seeing the Emperor anytime soon.” Lilith replied respectfully. Her eyes told a different story. One of sass and back talk.

Kikimora cringed at the irony.

“Actually, Ms. Clawthorne, the Emperor wishes to see you at once.” the dwarf demon tells her hesitantly.

Lilith’s face fell, no longer feeling pride in her clever comeback. Her shoulders sunk and her body immediately stiffened.

“Am I in trouble?” she asks fearfully. She gulped, hoping to be wrong.

“I’m… not sure. Depends on your answer.” For the first time, a genuine exchange was shared among them. No back and forth banter, no insults or comments on height or hair. Just fear for Lilith. Though one had more information than the others.

The guards held her arms gently and guided her to the indoors of the castle. Anxiety rose in her chest the more stairs they ascended. Lilith wasn’t sure what was happening, but judging from Kikimora’s voice, it didn’t sound too good.

What did she mean by ‘it depends on your answer’? The answer to what?

Soon, they approached the gold and ornate door. It felt bigger than the last time she saw it. Nervous jitters she assumed. The guards soon left her side, which surprised her, and filled her with even more anxiety. Soothing her hands so they would stop shaking, she entered through the threshold.

The Emperor sat in his throne proudly, the room was dimly lit and the Titan’s heartbeats echoed through the throne room. The gold hurt her eyes.

She bowed down and hung her head low. Emperor Belos rose from his chair and stood in front of her. Her breathing hitched slightly when he ordered her to get up.

“Rise” he demanded. His tone was soft but full of power. Her body felt as though poison was running through her veins.

Very slowly she got up and faced him. He grasped her mask and lifted it off her head. She suddenly felt very exposed. Her eyes wide and arms shaking, she looked down at the floor to slow her frantic heart. Belos slowly reached for her hood and pulled it down. Her hair burst out of it, like a phoenix emerging from its ashes. Belos’ mask covered his devious smile, though Lilith swore she could see it.

“Ah, that’s better. Is it not Miss Clawthorne?” Lilith gulped uncomfortably.

“Y-yes. Sir.” she stuttered out.

“Now now Lilith. None of those formalities.” He said as he snapped his fingers. A bottle of apple blood and 2 wine glasses emerged and so did a couple of seats. Lilith tripped onto the cushioned surface as it swept her from beneath her legs. She felt uncomfortable close to him and wished she could simply merge into the chair she was sitting on.

He offered her a glass and she forced herself to take it. Though she wasn’t too fond of drinking, it felt rude to not take what the Emperor offered. She glanced at the tall gilded grandfather clock to see it was 3:36pm. She really hoped she would make it in time for dinner with Eda.

Belos interrupted her train of thoughts. “I’d like to make a proposal.”

Lilith looked up in fear of what would happen next. She held her breath.

“You are quite beautiful for your age, wouldn’t you say so my dear?” he asks casually. Taking a sip from his cup. Lilith’s brows furrowed.

“I… I’d say so. I guess. Though I like to think tha-”

“I admire your voice as well” He interrupted her again. Not letting her finish her sentences. “Your singing is very beautiful.”

“O- oh, thank you! I… I do it for fun and-”

He does not allow her to finish, but Lilith is careful not to voice her annoyance. The fear digging into her pale skin is enough to shut her up anyway. 

His eyes bother her. Scanning and documenting her every move. Lilith hopes that he will move away from her, not to ever touch her skin again. 

“I want you to marry me.”

Time froze and Lilith’s eyes grew even wider than they already were. Her hands started shaking madly and she immediately started to spiral.

Marry him?

“Uh, I uh. I cannot… accept, Sir. Not that I’m f-flattered. Especially from someone like you, bu-but. I’m only into women. You see and-”

Belos raised his hand as a way of silencing her, and she did just that.

“Very well Lilith. You are dismissed.” he said in a calm and collected voice. Though behind his mask, his eyes glared daggers. Not that she could see them.

Lilith got up without protest and walked out the door. Sinking into the wall behind her. She let out the breath she had been holding. Kikimora looked at her from a distance. She lightly shook her head and moved from her standing space. Lilith had let a few tears fall. The fear had been overwhelming.

“Get a hold of yourself Lilith.” she yelled at herself. She took a deep breath and got up to the direction of the forest. Unbeknownst to the silent chuckle of a ruthless monarch.

\-- x --

Eda was cursed. And it was all her fault.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Uncaring of the questioning looks everyone threw her way. Tears were streaming down her face as she ran through the halls of the castle.

Flinging the doors open she ran and bowed down to the Emperor. Tears and sobs apparent.

“I’M SORRY!” she yelled. Hiding her face behind her hands.

The Emperor laughed at the pitiful naive girl. “Now now Lilith. What is it that you're sorry for?” he teases her. He enjoyed seeing the power he had over his subjects.

“I’LL MARRY YOU. JUST PLEASE.” she cried desperately through pleading orbs. She hung her head down as the tears grew. “Heal her” she whispers. She’s begging and he feels more powerful than when he first held control over the Isles.

He kneels down to her and lifts her chin with his gloved hand. “Since you asked so nicely… I guess I could make a compromise.” Lilith’s attention fixates on him.

“Marry me, prove that you are an exceptional wife, and only once you’ve proven to be the perfect bride shall I heal your sister.” His voice is icy and calm. She hates it.

It’s a gamble. On one hand it may take years, but there were no other options. No other healers. Only the one who cursed her would be able to take the curse back. So really, it would depend on how much and how fast she could satisfy him.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Eda would definitely do this for her. She had to do this for her sister.

“I accept.”

After an Unbreakable Oath and a Curse of Unspoken Voices, a wedding was to come at the First Full Moon of Summer.

A coronation would happen shortly after.

And Lilith Clawthorne was to be known as The First Empress.


	2. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith has an unexpected visitor on her wedding day. And 11 years later, she gets another unexpected guest. And Belos isn't too happy with them.

When Lilith was a little girl, she would often spend hours planning her wedding. Eda often made fun of her for being such a hopeless romantic. She would always huff in embarrassment and threaten her maid of honour privileges. Which often did the trick as she would shut up immediately.

Lilith spent hours planning the flowers, her dress designs, her guest list, her jewellery and centerpieces. She had wanted a small and private wedding. Full of only loved ones and friends. She was quite proud of her binder and no matter how old she got, she just couldn’t seem to get rid of it.

Her wedding was nothing she thought it would be. For one, she always thought she would be marrying a woman.

On the other hand, she always thought she would have a say in the preparations.

Her wedding was nothing she thought it would be.

While most brides counted down the days to their wedding, Lilith dreaded every passing day. For titans sake she didn’t even get to choose her own dress much less her centerpiece.

A centerpiece was usually a necklace or jewelry that the witch would use to represent their old life. It was like bringing a piece of themselves upon approaching a new life and beginning of marriage. A token they carried with them to remind themselves of how far they had come.

The morning that it finally came, she dragged herself out of bed. Quite literally, she would add. No matter what she said or did, her body did not seem to budge. Only when her palisman started trying to nest in her hair did she get up off the fluffy mattress and blankets.

She stares at the poofy white dress that hung from her door in disgust. She did not pick it out herself. Her soon to be husband had. She looked in the vanity mirror that hung securely on the wall next to her and stared at her face, most importantly… her hair.

Her beautiful red hair was replaced with a cold navy color. Straightened so it wouldn’t curve in the slightest. Running fingers through it, she couldn’t help but frown. It didn’t feel like it belonged to her. She hadn’t been opposed to dying it a different colour, but she hated having to get rid of her curls.

She started to brush it, something she never did when she had been younger. Why bother if it was always going to be a tangled mess? But now she had to. She had to be seen as the Emperor’s wife. She hated the sound of that title. It left a bitter taste in her mouth and made her sound like some sort of object. Something to be attained, and not like her own person.

Lilith brushed her hair with her fingers and started to braid it. Coiling it into a bun that she used bobby pins to hold back. She stared at the accessories Kikimora had laid out before her the night before.

“Picked out by the Emperor himself” she had added in a cheery tone. Lilith could only uncomfortably smile as she thanked and dismissed the woman. The dwarf of a woman had started being nice to her ever since her “promotion”. Unbeknownst to how evil the man they would be working under truly was.

She let out a gasp as she heard grunting from outside her window. Which was strange, considering her room at the moment was quite literally on the tallest tower of the castle. It wouldn’t be a surprise if they had tried to kidnap her on her wedding day. Honestly they wouldn’t get very far either. Not only was Lilith a powerful and skilled witch but the castle’s defences were tripled today.

And of course it just had to be her sister.

“EDALYN! WHAT IN TITAN’S NAME ARE YOU-”

Eda shushed her. Shiftily looking around for others. Lilith shook her head and grabbed Eda’s wrist. Leading her to her wardrobe.

“You mustn't be here! Have you forgotten that you’re a wanted criminal now!” she whispered. Scolding the orange haired woman before her. She picked out an Emperor Coven’s cloak and mask. Draping her sister as she fussed.

“I’m not a baby anymore Lily, quit it!” she struggled against her. Eventually, she was disguised as an Emperor’s guard. Despite the mask, Lilith could see the disgust in her eyes.

Eda looked at her sister up and down, wrinkling her nose. “What happened to your hair?” she asked. Lilith blushed in embarrassment and changed the subject.

“Why are you here!” she whispered. Anger apparent in her voice.

“Because I know you don’t want to do this!” she yelled back.

There was a silence. Lilith was at the verge of tears. Because of course Eda knows. Of course she can see right through her white lie of how she couldn’t wait to marry a man she supposedly loved. Because why wouldn’t she?

“I… I don’t have a say in this matter. I’m going to marry him” she chokes back a sob. “And nothing you say or do will stop me.” She turns to face the wall behind her. She couldn’t bear to see the disappointment in her eyes. How she wished she could scream and explain that she was doing this for her.

Of course, Belos had made sure she could not speak of it. The Curse of Unspoken Voices was tricky and almost dangerous to perform. Not for the cursed witch themselves but definitely for the one who was casting it. So being the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles he casted it with ease.

Edalyn didn’t speak for a while, but nodded nonetheless. She dug through her bag and revealed a small brown package. She held it out for the older Clawthorne to take. Lilith looked at the package in shock. Her eyes softened and a few tears rolled down her eyes.

She gently took the package and Eda wiped her tears. Caressing her cheek as her older sibling gently unwrapped the packaging. Inside lay a tiny cyan box. Lilith let out a tiny gasp that Eda chuckled at when Lilith laid her eyes upon it.

Inside lay two gold earrings. Shaped like crescent moons with a chain that dragged down with 2 star charms at the end. Lilith lovingly looked at them. She carefully took and put them on. Perhaps a little rebellion wouldn’t hurt. She could lie and say that it was tradition from her family. She was sure he wouldn’t mind.

Lilith hugged her sister, hiding her face into the crook of her neck. She smelt of pine and rose, just as she always had for the last 16 years. Eda caressed her hair as raveness continued to hide into her shoulder. How she wished they could stay like that forever. Just like they had in the early days. But with Eda on the run and her as the wife of the man hunting her down, it would make it hard.

Eda squeezed her one last time and pulled away. Lilith felt the cold instantly. Eda pulled her mask down and headed towards the window. “Hey Lily?” she turns her head and smiles warmly. “I love you.”

Lilith swore this woman was going to be the death of her. “I love you too Eda.” The sound of her sister’s nickname felt foriegn on her lips, but they were not unpleasant.

Eda nodded and jumped out the window. Lilith looked out to make sure she made it out okay. She was later interrupted by the knocking at the door. Her smile became bitter.

“Come in” she ordered coldly.

— x —

Walking down the isle felt like walking into the mouth of a beast. Her legs screamed for her to stop and run, but her mother’s arm held her securely in place. Reminding her that she had to stay.

Her heels tap loudly in the hall. Everyone in the Boiling Isles seemed to have attended. Lilith felt uncomfortable at the eyes that followed her. Her dress hugged her figure but flared out at her waist. Gold traced the ends and tips of the dress. It’s too flashy for her taste. Not to mention the sleeves aren’t long enough. She could feel her mother’s nails digging into her forearms.

Lilith wasn’t very fond of her mother. Mrs. Clawthorne was always more fond of Eda and everyone knew it. She had more or less ignored her eldest’s existence until she had announced her marriage. “I told you you just had to meet the right man!” she had cried in excitement as she hugged her. Lilith had never hated her mother so much than in that moment.

Her veil covered her entire face. Lilith almost laughed at the irony. She would be wearing a veil for the rest of her life, pretending to be the wife of a man she did not love. She would help him govern a land, in the name of the Titan. Though there were days she doubted he could speak to it.

They ascended the stairs where he stood, decorated in an ornate bethrowal garment. His mask was still there. Her body tensed as she felt her mother letting go of her arm. She brought her daughter close and whispered in her ear “don’t mess this up”. Her voice was cold and not a hint of love and warmth were present.

Her mother flashed a venomous smile as she walked to her seat at the front. Lilith gulped as she scanned the crowd. Eda wasn’t there. She isn’t sure why she was expecting her, Belos made it very clear he didn’t want a wanted criminal there.

Lilith forced her legs to carry her to her husband. Hands shaking as he lifted her veil and took her hand. She looked at him with fearful eyes. The words the demon behind them said were deaf against her ears. Her heart sped up as everyone on stage got up and off of the platform.

The curtains drew into a close and Lilith’s eyes went wide in fear and confusion. Belos’ free hand reaches for his mask. Her breath hitches in anticipation.

Behind the mask is a man with neat brown hair and deadly blue eyes. His smile is poisonous and one of his eyebrows is slit. He wasn’t particularly bad looking, and he certainly wasn’t the most handsome person to exist either. But Lilith doesn’t think she’s seen anyone so hideous. Never has she seen anyone so evil.

He tilts her chin and she stares at his soulless blue eyes in fear. She hates how they look. She hates how it looks like they pierce through her soul and invaded her privacy. He hated how much poison his smile was and how hollow they made her feel. His hands were rough and they were ice cold. Everything about him made her feel helpless. Everything demanded power. He captures her lips into a kiss and she could only think of one thing.

His lips were cold.

\-- x --

The coronation had happened shortly after the wedding. Where she had received a crown in the shape of the crest of the Emperor’s Coven. She had been draped in a golden cloak and crowned by the very man who she married hours before.

She had gotten out of that stuffy dress, good riddance. Instead she wore a white laced gown that hugged her figure. Her ‘husband’ had kept his ceremonial garments on. She held out the crown with grace, taking the custom made jewel from the cloth it had been wrapped around. She hung her head low as he placed it on her raven hair.

“With this crown, may I present to all of the Isles. The First Empress, Lilith Clawthorne.”

She rose to her feet as the crowd clapped. She stared at the sun that sank into the hills and she felt as though it mocked her.

The sun was hot and fiery, just as her hair had been. It was bright and radiant, just as her sister had been. It was sunny and happy, just as her life had been before that afternoon 10 months ago. And now it was gone and sinking, just as everything good in her life had. If history didn’t have it’s eyes on her, maybe she would’ve screamed at it.

She just nodded to it. She nodded as a way of saying that she accepted what fate had brought to her. She accepted the fact that there was no little sister by her side, no red hair to wrestle in the morning and no laughter or love to go around in late afternoons.

She said goodbye to the sun.

\--x--

It was a snow day when Lilith learned she bore a baby girl. She had been signing rather important documents when she started to feel ill.

For the first 2 years of her marriage. Lilith had been merely a decoration for Belos to look good. One day, when he had found out that she had not only beauty but wit, she had been given a position as Head of the Coven.

Belos had ordered them to immediately get rid of it upon hearing the news. The healers had told him that it was too late to get rid of her. And if they were to attempt to, they would be risking Lilith in the process.

One guard let slip of the news. And eventually, all of the Isles started to celebrate the news of a heiress. Belos was displeased with the news getting so public, further reasons he could no longer get rid of the nuisance. He had never wanted a successor. No less a child. They were too much work and would distract him from what was more important.

Lilith on the hand, was joyous to learn of her pregnancy. At first she had been terrified, but the more time she processed the information, the more she beamed. Smiling genuinely for the first time in 9 years.

She put a hand over her stomach protectively. Smiling at it warmly. It didn’t bother her in the slightest that it was also his child. Because it was also hers and she was going to be a mother. She was going to raise and love a baby girl who would be loved and cared for the way she never was. She would make sure of it.

Lilith giggled at the thought of being a mother. “We have to start thinking about what to call you little one.” she said excitedly, her voice sweet as honey.

She sat at her desk and took out a quill. She started to write down a list of names that would be fitting for her baby girl. Edalyn had been the first name she wrote down. She missed her sister terribly and hadn’t seen her since her wedding day. She reached for her earrings upon the thought of her. Rubbing the little charms for comfort. They gave her the comfort no one was willing to give to her anymore.

She started to write other names, such as Willow, Rose, Dana, Alexandra, Rose and Charlotte. She soon had a good list of names she thought would be fitting her child. Lilith folded the list and placed it in her dress pocket.

Giggling once more at her growing belly, she smiled and whispered “I can’t wait to meet you my darling”. For the first time in many years, she felt content and whole. She felt a little embarrassed that she felt so giddy, she was only having a child.

Lilith couldn't wait for the child to come, how she would love and care for her and how they would be okay as long as they were together. "You are already so loved, little one." she whispered to her belly in the dimly lit room.

And loved she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this chapter. I really want y'all to hate Belos don't I? hehehehe. I bet y'all can guess who their daughter is! Anyway, enjoy the art. It isn't very good but I wanted to try something new.


	3. A Successor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A princess is born, and favours are asked. Lilith for once, is happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith: (is happy)  
> Belos: I'm about ruin this woman's whole career. 
> 
> LILITH CANT HAVE NICE THINGS AND ITS ALL BELOS' FAULT. 
> 
> Forgive my language, but, Belos is an asshole and I want him dead. But he's important to the story and I have to keep him around... stupid asshole.

Lilith spent most of her free time on building the nursery. Whatever free time she had to herself was spent making sure her darling had a comfy and safe room. She painted the ceiling with glowing stars and made sure to import the finest toys and dresses from all around the island. Her excitement was something she was very open about, much to the dismay of her husband.

At banquets and balls, many had asked of their child. Belos had no interests in conversations that revolved around his soon to be daughter. Lilith, however, openly told others of her excitement for the baby’s arrival. 

Alador and Odalia Blight, two of her rivals back in grade school, had twins. A boy and a girl. They had taken after their mother, but had their father’s mischievous attitude. Not that Alador would ever remind anyone. 

Alador and Odalia showed much interest in her child, like what track they planned on sending her to or what school she would be attending. Lilith made sure to not express too much interest in their questions. Hoping to drive them away. They were the last people she wished her child would have to interact with. 

Her child was born on a summer afternoon. They had been in the middle of a council meeting. Thankfully, Belos had been absent. Her water had broken and everyone except her had been losing their mind. Only when she had yelled for everyone to shut up and get her to a nurse did they all calm down.

The birth had been agonizingly painful. There had been much cursing and screaming on Lilith’s part, but all of it was worth it when she finally met the girl.

She held the little girl in her arms and cried. Here she was. The little girl she had been carrying for the last 9 months. Oh how small and precious she was. She had beautiful brown hair and sparkling gold eyes. ‘Just like Eda’s” she thought. She hugged her closer, her instincts telling her to protect her fragile angel.

The nurses cleaned her up and left. Leaving Lilith to get to know the little girl. The young burnette stuck her hand out to hold Lilith’s finger and her heart broke. No longer was she lonely or lost. She had a duty now. A duty to be a good mother and a guardian to this beautiful baby girl. 

“Hello my darling.” she whispered to her. The child let out a little squeak as a response. Lilith chuckled at her daughter. She kissed her forehead and looked into her wide eyes. She continued to laugh as big golden eyes looked back at her in confusion. 

“Whatever shall I call such a beauty?” she asked her. Smiling as the baby blinked at her. Calling her Eda or Edalyn felt weird and wrong. She would see her again, once she was healed. Then her child would meet her aunt. She would grow up loved by Edalyn as well. She was sure of it. Though she feared her daughter may learn to pickpocket if she left them alone for too long. 

So instead she thought of all the friends her daughter would make, and how she would never be lonely. And immediately, she knew what her name would be.

“Welcome to the world, Amity dearest.” 

\-- x --

Belos’ day was ruined once again upon hearing his wife had given birth. He angrily stomped into his bedroom. His wife was sitting up on their bed, holding the inconvenience of a child. She seemed to be unfazed by his angry approach.

“Lilith, we need to talk about it.” 

She looked quizzically at him. “About what?” Belos shook his head at her foolishness.

“The child”

“ **_Our_ ** child.”

Belos glared at her. How could she not see that the girl would be a set back to everything he was building? Could she not see how much time they would lose caring for that… thing.

“That thing is a di-”

Lilith’s expression turned cold and so did her voice. Belos felt his spine shiver. Her eyes yelled bloody murder at his words. “Her  **_name_ ** is Amity and she is your daughter. You will refer to her as such. And don’t you dare call her a ‘thing’ ever again.” Her look was murderous and for the first time in his life, Belos felt fearful. 

He quickly regained his composure. He refused to be bullied by a woman, much less his own wife. “The child is a distraction.” Lilith’s expression immediately changed. Her ears drooped and her brows furrowed at what he was implying. 

“I don’t want it-er,  **_Her_ ** , interfering with my work.” he explained. Correcting himself before Lilith could plan an assasination. 

Lilith held Amity closer to her chest. The thought of getting rid of her child just because he found it inconvenient made her feel sick to her core. Her eyes looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms and she knew she couldn’t get rid of her. 

“I will take care of her. And I will make sure she doesn’t interfere with your work in any way. I will finish my tasks early and take care of her. The… the maids will attend to her at night. So you don’t lose sleep.” 

Belos didn’t look convinced, but he definitely showed mild interest in her compromise. 

“Think of your image. The Emperor, a fair ruler, loving husband and caring father. People trust maternal figures. If we keep the child, she could do wonders for our image. But if we get rid of her, people would think we were monsters. We can’t risk that, can we?” Lilith begged. The thought of using her child for something as selfish as image disgusted her. But she was playing his cards against him, she had to act like she cared.

Belos thought for a bit, examining his wife’s compromise. She was right, of course. It would do much wonders for their image and he gained more than he lost upon keeping the child. He grumbled and turned to face the raven haired woman.

“Fine.” 

He then swung open the door and left for the night. Leaving Lilith and the child alone. Off to have one of his dalliances, she assumed. It was almost funny he thought she didn’t know. She had just decided to throw a blind eye about it. 

Amity stirred, scrunched her eyes and began to cry. Lilith began to rock and shush her. “Oh I’m so sorry. Did I wake you love?” Amity continued to cry as Lilith attempted to rock her. 

Lilith began to sing. Something she hadn’t done since she had gotten engaged. Her voice was soft and gentle, just like the little girl in her arms.

Amity immediately started to calm down at her mother’s voice. Her breathing started to even out and she cooed in satisfaction when Lilith lightly rocked her as she sang. 

Her voice echoed through the castle walls and the guards on duty gasped. Lilith was singing. And it sounded just as beautiful as it had 9 years ago. 

When Lilith sang the last note, Amity was fast asleep. She smiled warmly at the sight. 

“Oh my own heart, I love you so much.” She whispered, hugging her closer. Kissing her forehead as she started getting up from her bed, she lay her daughter gently in her crib as she whispered good night. The sight before her was like nothing she had ever seen. Lilith was awestruck at her creation. 

She slept alone like she did on most nights. But today it felt different. It felt strangely warm, something the bed had never offered in the 9 years she had slept there. She smiled at the crib in front of her and drifted off to peaceful sleep. 

— x —

2 years later…

Belos’ patience ran thin with every passing day. Lilith had kept her word, of course. She continued to prove to be an exceptional wife and their image had grown immensely since the child’s birth. 

Many portraits had been painted of the royal family. 75% of them consisted of just Lilith and Amity. There was a smile he had never seen in any of the other portraits. Lilith was practically infatuated with the girl. It annoyed him to no end. 

About 2 years have passed and he grew more and more upset. There had to be some way to get rid of the child without it tainting his reputation. He cursed his luck at the very existence of the child. Not that he spent much time with the girl in the first place, but the questions regarding it-  **_her_ ** , filled him with rage. All they could talk about was how  **_she_ ** would succeed him and how  **_she_ ** would reign the kingdom  **_he_ ** worked so hard to build.

In rage he slammed his fist onto the desk below him, a cup fell over shattered onto the floor above him. His maid mumbled something about accidents and tragedies.

Tragedies… that was it. 

Tragedies accrued all the time. Obviously he couldn’t take the child’s life. He could not kill his flesh and blood, no matter how much he despised her. It just wouldn’t do. Perhaps if he were to… give it away. If someone else were to take her from them… and if her disappearance were a tragedy to fall upon them, he could not only keep his clean slate but get rid of the… distraction.

But who would be willing to take the child… and keep their mouth shut about it? He could always choose anyone and they would have to abide by him, but he needed someone who would do it willingly. Someone who trusted him and wouldn’t question his motives. 

“Who who who?” he repeated to himself. He paced the floor as he fell deeper in thought. He scanned the desk he had hit minutes prior. Belos’ eyes landed on the report of a woman named “Odalia Blight”. 

Odalia was the wife of Alador Blight. A promising young man who was working his way up the Abomination Coven. The only thing preventing him from becoming Head Coven Leader had been his school record. Though his grades were flawless, his encounters with his sister in law had been proven hard to get rid of. 

He smiled deviously. “Fetch a messenger boy at once.” he ordered the maid who was picking up glass shards. She looked at him with her eyebrow raised. She got up and walked out the room in a frantic pace, trying to fulfill her order as quickly as possible.

Belos couldn’t help but praise himself for his brilliant mind. 

\--x--

It had been a quiet evening the day the Emperor entered their home. Odalia had attended to her duties as head of the household. She had made a list of chores that were to be done by the morning to the maids, put the twins to bed and written all her reports. She greeted her husband at the door at exactly 7 pm that day. 

Alador had hung his palisman and coat by the 2nd hanger on the door’s left and her prince and princess had stolen exactly 2 cookies each before bed. Which she later found and punished them for. 

Her children were not as perfect as she knew they could be, but they would be very soon. Once they grew older and learned upon her teachings, she was sure they would be perfect in no time. They would climb their way up to the Elite and she would be praised for her work.

Odalia was an organized calculating woman, and she would not be apologizing for it any time soon. 

Her favorite pastime had become drinking apple blood and complaining of how unjust it was that Lilith, that little scum, was able to get the position of Head Coven Leader because of her marriage. Odalia and Lilith never got along as children. Odalia had belittled the older girl and in response was often hit in the head with a grudby ball more times than she could count. It was a miracle she never had a concussion.

Alador had been friends with them once. Once when he had been young and foolish and looking for a place of belonging rather than status and power. When the three of them would mix magic in secret and cause trouble on complete accident. He had come to her when he had gotten into his senses. She had allowed him in and now they were married.

There was a knock on the door, which made Odalia frown. She didn't like it when her schedules were interrupted or altered. She put down her cup and sauntered to the door. When opening it she had a glare on, but when she saw the Emperor standing there tall and proud, her eyes widened. Her body trembled in fear.

“Your- your grace. How- How may I assist you?” she asked nervously. Her hand around the door handle tightened in anticipation. She swore he was smiling beneath that strange mask of his.

“I need a favour.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are y'all surprised? Probably not. But um yeah. Everyone say hello to Princess Amity. Now, prepare for the angst. I'm very sorry.


	4. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith loves her daughter very much, Belos loses his patience and does something about it. Unbeknownst to his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm naming Willow's dad Samuel. He is the castle gardener. We meet Baby Willow.
> 
> Belos continues to be an bish and piss of my readers.

Lilith had finished her duties early that morning, just as she had for the last two years. She didn’t rush through them, mind you. She just forced her mind to wander less as she worked.

She walked out the door and walked through the halls of the castle. 

When she first came to the castle she found the walls and doors beautiful and had dreamed of living there. She now grew to hate those walls, which became her prison bars. Trapping her from spreading her wings. No matter how beautiful or ornate the inside of the cage was, she would never be able to fly again. 

Of course, her daughter had made it all worth it. She was her pride and joy. Amity was to turn three years old in a matter of days. She had spent weeks planning a perfect celebration for both the public and for themselves. Her baby girl was growing up so fast and never had she loved something so much.

A maid, who was carrying the girl, approached her. Lilith beamed, forgetting her pessimistic thoughts immediately.

“Amity!” she cried happily. Running slowly to her. “Oh my own heart!” she said as she picked up the girl and peppered her face with kisses. Her daughter scrunched up her nose like a rabbit as she did. She laughed at the sight and dismissed the nurse after thanking her. Her attention went back to the little girl in her arms.

“Did you miss me my darling?” she asked. Amity nodded her head shyly and started giggling. “I missed you too my love.” Lilith responded, giving her another kiss on the nose. Amity kissed her cheek in return, making Lilith’s heart burst. The moment was soon ruined by the father.

“Ahem”

They both turned their heads. When the brunette caught sight of him, she hid her face into her mother’s neck. Lilith was well aware that her daughter was afraid of her own father. Sometimes she wondered if Amity knew that Belos even was her father. There were days she swore Amity didn’t know.

“Yes love?” she asked. Unlike when she called Amity by the name, it had no real affection behind it. He ordered her to start calling him by it, and so she did. All with her real intentions in mind.

“Lilith darling, are you free later this evening?” he asked in a fake sweet voice. Lilith frowned upon hearing it. 

“Yes. I was just done with my duties for the days.” She replied, her daughter tugged at her earrings which made Lilith squawk in surprise, making the young princess giggle. When the young heiress made eye contact with her father, she immediately quieted down in fear. Lilith hated that he could do that. 

“I wanted to talk to you this evening. I postponed the patrol meeting to this afternoon. I will be in our bedroom at 9. Do not be late.” he said in a professional voice. From an outside perspective, he seemed almost kind. She knew better than that. How when they were alone he raised his voice and belittled her when he was upset or angry. How she was left alone in tears as he left to have his… affairs.

“Will do my love.” she replied just as professionally. It was a silent agreement. They would be colleagues during the day, husband and wife for the public and only would he show his true colours when they were alone in their bedroom during the evening. Lilith hated the nights that he drank. Which did not come often, thank goodness. 

He nodded and walked away into the door behind them. With just as much grace as his wife possessed. While her presence brought awe and admiration, his brought fear and obedience. 

When the door behind them closed, Amity emerged from her hiding spot and furrowed her brows. 

“Daddy’s scary.” she said very seriously. Which makes Lilith burst into a fit of giggles as Amity just blinks, making confused baby noises that only encourage her mother. She gave her little one a kiss and they both faced one another. 

“Now now dear, we don’t want your father hearing that now do we?” she told her daughter as she tapped her nose. Her daughter nodded and reached for her mother’s earrings again. Lilith moved her head in attempts to pry them away from the girl’s hands. 

“No sweetheart. You can't touch them. They are very special to mommy. They are from your auntie Eda.”

“Owl Lady?” She asked quizzically. Of course. 

“Daddy may say that auntie is a bad woman but there is more to people than just their criminal records” she said matter of factly. Putting her finger up in the air to make a point. 

Amity continues to coo in confusion as she didn’t understand what her mother was implying. Lilith sighs in defeat.

“Would you like to go play with Willow?” She asked the brunette, changing the subject. Amity nodded excitedly at the mention of her friend. “Alright, lets go to the gardens then.”

— x —

“WILLOW!” Amity cried, running towards her friend. Lilith chased the girl with worry.

“CAREFUL AMITY!” She yelled after her. Amity did not seem to pay any mind to her mother and continued to run to the garden. When Willow caught sight of her, she ran towards her as well. 

“Ami!” She cried. The two hugging each other as a greeting. They later ran to the field of sunflowers, playing make believe and taking turns playing Azura she assumed.

“Clawthorne! Back on the field!” Cried a male from the rose bushes. It’s an inside joke between them, a throwback to their youth years on the grudby field. She rolls her eyes at the buff man. His boots are muddy with fertilizer and his gloves are stained and worn from years of hard work. Yet there is a youthful spark in his eyes that seemed to captivate everyone. 

“Morning to you too Park.” she said teasingly. It was not the name he was born with, rather the name he had recently married into. He blushed as he pushed his glasses up, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Lilith doesn’t have many friends, but she’s glad Samuel is one of them. 

“How is Willow?” she asks. Samuel shakes his head affectionately. “My little girl is growing up. Almost ready for Hexside.” 

Lilith chuckles lightly. “Hexside huh?”

Samuel raises his eyebrow, but his smile never falls. “Scared your daughter will see you with your old hair and glasses?” he’s teasing her again.

Lilith covers her face in slight embarrassment and laughs. “Heavens no! I quite liked my old hair actually. Why? You scared to have your daughter know you lost to me during grudby season?” she jabs him in the shoulder to make a point. He lets out a loud laugh and bows exaggertavely. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it your majesty.” 

\-- x --

Nightfall had come but Amity’s excitement did not seize. She continued to be energetic as ever, something Lilith wished she still had.

“Come on dear, you can play tomorrow. For now we have to go night night.”

Amity pouted. “Night night?” she asked sadly. 

“Yes, night night. It’s late my dear.” Lilith says as she brings the sheets up to her shoulders. She strokes her brown locks and kisses her cheek. Amity laughed as she did. “Tickles!” she said joyously. Lilith doesn’t remember ever hearing something so sweet. 

Lilith smiles and tucks the girl in bed. “Song or story?” she asked. Every night before she went to bed, Amity got to pick whether she wanted to hear a story, or a song. 

“Story.” she chirped happily.

“Alright then.” She cleared her throat and told her a story of a foolish knight, who happened to be a woman. Who was only foolish for wanting to be a knight in such an unforgiving world. How she disguised herself as a boy to become a prince to save a princess from her suffering. How the horrible man tricked her into marrying him and how eventually they both escaped from the school (which was actually a prison).

By the end of the tale, Amity’s eyes were sparkling in awe, hugging a plush Otabin close to her chest. She grinned from ear to ear and looked at her mother with determined eyes.

“I’m going to marry a fearless champion one day! And she’ll become a princess too!” 

Lilith was shocked, and looked at her daughter with a stunned expression. Amity’s shoulders dropped to her sides and so did her ears. “Did I say something bad?” Lilith shook her head furiously.

“Of course not dear! It’s just... “ How was she supposed to tell her child that her father expected her to marry a man to produce heirs “the right way”. Which was honestly ridiculous considering witches found other ways of producing children and had been doing so for hundreds of years. 

“So, you want to marry a girl huh? How about a boy?” Lilith asked. She is met with her daughter shaking her head and fake gagging. “Boys are gross.”

Lilith stifles a laugh. “So only girls?” 

“Only girls.” Amity responds with a smile. Lilith nods in agreement. “Then I can’t wait to meet your future wife.”

Amity sinks into her pillow as Lilith tucks her in again. Peppering her face in kisses as Amity’s eyes droop. She turns off the lights and the stars she painted on 3 years ago start to glow. Amity’s fast asleep and lightly snoring. Lilith is sure she could watch the scene before her forever. “Goodnight my heart.” she whispers with only love for the girl.

She closes the door behind her and stares at the big clock in front of her. 8:45. She had 15 minutes to get ready. She walks to their bedroom door, hanging her cloak in the coathanger on the right. She takes off her hairpin and lets her bun loose. Instead, replacing it with a long braid. She changes into a more comfortable nightgown and shoes but keeps on her earrings. 

By the time she’s ready, the clock says 8:55. She sits by the bed and looks over one of her declarations. A demand for more elixir. 

Eda needed a supply of elixir to keep the curse at bay, so she had to do all she could to make sure she had a good supply of it. If she could only pinpoint her location, maybe she could send her a good amount of it. She had no idea how much her sister was making, after all.

She sighed as she heard the doors creek, putting aside her papers. Belos is standing there, like a stranger that did not belong there, though it was his home. Lilith gave him an unamused frown at his nonsense.

“Dear, what did you want to discuss?” 

“The child, Lilith”

Lilith was getting tired of this conversation, and how many times they had it.

“We are not getting rid of her, Belos” she said in a stern voice. Usually, she would submit to his every word. However, she put her foot down when it came to her daughter. 

“Now now Lilith. Let’s not assume anything.” He said in a cheery tone. Which was terribly out of character for him. Lilith suddenly felt uneasy. What was this man planning?

Belos didn’t seem to catch on to the younger woman’s discomfort and continued talking. “I was about to say that I was coming around to little Amy,”

Lilith interrupted him. “Her name is Amity.” 

Belos frowned at her. “Right. As I was saying, I think I’m coming around to having little Amity around. She is quite the delight for guests and did inherit her mother’s beauty. I hope she inherited my brilliance. That would sure be something, wouldn’t it?” 

Lilith looked at him suspiciously, pacing the room to calm her jitters. “Right… What exactly sparked this sudden interest in her?” 

“She is my flesh and blood, and therefore she must be able to exceed my expectations. I expect great things from her.”

She could tell Belos was smiling under the mask, which made her spine shiver. She couldn’t help but feel like it was an ominous one. Belos stood up from his chair and pulled off his mask. He approached her and Lilith froze. No matter what her body told her to do, she couldn’t move. As if her feet were frozen into the ground. 

He was much taller than her. He had always towered over her in a way that evoked fear in her heart. He tilted her chin so she would face him. His eyes glowed and it was horrifying. He gave her a lingering peck on the lips and put his mask back on. His lips were still cold.

“I must go now, but do have rest my love.”

Lilith watched him walk away, his footsteps echoing against the walls. She grabbed all of the confidence and bravery she had left and forced her voice to speak. 

“What about... my sister’s curse?” her voice was small and fragile. Barely audible for anyone not in the room. His footsteps stopped and her breath hitched. Maybe asking him when he was in such a good mood was a bad idea. 

Belos didn’t seem upset in the slightest when he responded. “You have yet to exceed my expectations Lilith. Try a bit harder.” And like that he left the room at the same pace he had started. As if the question was no big deal.

But it was a big deal. It was everything to Lilith. It was why she put up with the abuse and the suffering in the first place. She shook her head, dismissing the thoughts in her head. Now was not the time to pity herself. It was Eda who was suffering the most, not her. She didn’t deserve pity. If she had to try harder she would try harder. It would be worth it for her sister. It would be worth it for Eda. 

\-- x --

Belos entered the nursery to see his sleeping daughter. She clutched the Otabin plush close to her chest, as if it would protect her at night. He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. 

Pathetic. He thought.

He picked her up for the first time in his life. Never had he held her close or even hugged her. Even in family portraits, he would not hold the child. He was glad this was the first and last time he would be doing so. 

“This is for your own good.” he whispered to her ear. Not that she could hear or understand what it meant. He drew a circle in the air and expanded it. It hovered over his body and soon they were outside of Blight Manor. 

Outside stood Odalia Blight, dressed in soft shades of purple. Her green hair and red lipstick stood out against all her features. He smiled and handed her the sleeping girl. No longer was she his problem. She would have a new home, identity and parents. She would not grow up to be a princess of the Boiling Isles but rather a Blight. Which was the closest thing to royalty anyway. 

“Have you casted the spell on your children?” he asked. Odalia nodded in silence, careful not to voice her displeasure of casting such a dangerous curse on her prince and princess. 

“Good.” he purred in satisfaction. 

He walked away and he didn’t look back. There was no need to. He had no regret or remorse for what he had just done. Because what was so bad about getting rid of a problem? If there is something wrong, one should do something about it. And that was exactly what he did. 

Odalia looked at the little girl in her arms and sighed. She did not take after her mother very much thank goodness. It would have driven her mad to have a reminder of Lilith every waking turn. She gently brushed the girl’s brown bangs away from her eyes. Odalia would need to tie it back, she thought. And perhaps get rid of the ugly brown color. 

Odalia knew the little girl would need a bit of a push to be perfect. Unlike her prince and princess, she did not have the Blight blood that made her a natural perfection. Not to worry, she told herself. She would make sure the girl did not fall behind. 

Unbeknownst to the little girl, she was a Blight now. 

And Blights did not fail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry.


	5. Where the Lost Things Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A princess is Missing and Lilith slowly loses her sanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter hurt to write. I'm sorry.

Lilith was not a morning person, due to contrary belief. 

Unfortunately, being both Empress, Head Coven Leader and a mother, required her to get up early. Life was not kind to Lilith and certainly wasn’t going to start now. 

She woke up feeling rather uncomfortable that morning. She couldn’t help but feel like something was very wrong. She couldn’t pinpoint when or where or why, but something was definitely wrong. 

She got out of her bed and to the vanity. Her hair went back to its natural state, a curly mess. If Amity had been in the room, she would hug it like there was no tomorrow. She smiled at the memory. 

Thinking of her daughter, she finally got the motivation to get ready. She looked at the brush on the vanity’s surface in great determination, like it was her greatest enemy. She glared at it as she picked it up. “I don’t like you, but I’m in a hurry and you’ve become my last resort.”

She took a deep breath and started to wrestle her hair back to what it was supposed to be like. 

\--x-- 

After exactly 44 minutes and 56 seconds of aggressive hair brushing, hair ironing and cursing, Lilith’s hair was finally straight. She finally placed it in her usual bun and took her diadem. The Emperor’s crest is engraved in gold. It shined on her head, bringing out her blue eyes. She did not care for it as much as her earrings, but it was a part of a uniform and she would not risk rebelling that far. 

She would make a quick stop to the nursery, greet her daughter, drop her off to the maids and go to her office to finish her papers. Breakfast would be served shortly after, which she would have with Amity. Perhaps Belos would greet her at lunch, if he was in a good enough mood.

She almost forgot her stupid gut feeling that morning. Lilith was sure she was just being paranoid. There was nothing wrong or different that morning. 

Except there was when she opened the door. 

Her daughter was not in bed. In fact, her bed was made and looked like she hadn’t slept in it at all. Amity never woke up before 8 o’clock. The girl had a habit of waking up at exactly 8. And she did not know how to make her bed, and the maids never came this early. 

Lilith began to panic. Her heart beating more violently than it ever did in her 32 years of life.

“Amity?” she shouted into the empty room. Perhaps she was hiding? And learned how to finally make her bed on her own?

“Amity dear? Are you here?”

All that returned to her was silence. A painful and suffocating silence. 

“Amity! This isn’t funny dear.” 

More silence. 

Lilith ran out the door and ran to the nearest guard. She clutched their collar and brought them close to her face. Their body went limp in fear. 

“WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON TO COME OUT THAT DOOR?” she demanded, her whole body practically screaming bloody murder.

“N- no one since you tucked her- her in la- last night, Empress.” he swore as she dropped him to the floor. His voice was shaky, but Lilith did not think of it. Her mind thought of the worst. The world stopped, she was sure of it. Everything around her became impossibly loud. She could hear the clocks ticking, the titan’s heart beating and the whispering of the guards around her. 

“Search the castle.” she demanded. She turned to all of them, all of them flinched at the woman who was now at the verge of tears. “Search the castle, all of the Isles if you have to. No one is to rest until we find the princess. Is that understood?” she asked in a broken but cold voice. A couple guards stuttered out shaky understoods, but none moved.

“WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS WAITING FOR?! GET MOVING!” she bellowed. Everyone in the hall scrambled out the door and into other rooms, searching for the missing child. 

Lilith sank into the floor with hot tears streaming down her face. Her daughter couldn’t have gone far. Her captor could not have gone far either. They could not hide from her as she watched the entire Isles. She owned the lands she was hidden in. 

She choked back her sobs and gulped heavily. 

‘No, no! I refuse to stay and cry here. Get a hold of yourself Lilith. Go find her!’ she told herself as she picked herself up from the ground. She ran through the castle crying out her daughter’s name. Panic rising in her chest by every minute that passed.

Other guards took notice and began to join in on the search. Some held out her toys in hopes of bribing the child if truly she was just hiding. Never had the castle looked so messy. It was a

place of organization and full of only the best of the best. Now it was reduced to a mess in the mere minutes because of a missing child.

A search team was dispatched upon the Emperor’s request. Which surprised Lilith, but she did not complain in the slightest. 

She ran into the gardens with more guards and ordered them to split up and search for her. Samuel looked at her fearfully at her panicky state. Lilith never panicked.

“Lilith, what is going o-”

“Was Amity here?” she asked awfully desperately. Samuel had never seen his friend so broken. 

“No. Lilith. What is going on?”

She looked around the sunflower field in great hurry. Explaining as she did. “Amity’s bed was made in the morning. All of the guards say that no one entered or left the room since I left last night.” 

Willow looked at her father with fearful eyes. Clearly worried for the older woman. “Daddy, why is Auntie scared?” Samuel’s shoulders tensed, not sure what to say. 

“Amity… is missing, dear.” Willow’s ears drooped at the statement. “Bu- But it's okay! We have the best guards in all of the Boiling Isles looking for her. She will be found in no time!” he reassured the petite girl. Willow didn’t seem fully convinced, but smiled anyway.

“Ye- yeah. Amity is going to be okay.” she told him. Or perhaps she was trying to convince herself. He wasn’t sure. 

But eventually sundown came. And there was still no princess to be found.

\--x--

Lilith hated the sun. 

Or sunset, to be more specific.

She hated seeing the sun sink into the hills. A reminder of her coronation, when she wished it farewell. Yet every morning it rose to mock her, a constant reminder of what she had lost. Like her sister, for example. Though, there was a time she learned to love it again.

Amity loved the sun. 

She liked to bask in it’s light and hide in the sunflower field. The sunflowers always followed the sun, and so did Amity. 

Amity liked to constantly comment on how warm and bright it was. Which made Lilith smile. The sun reminded her of her daughter. Bright, warm and cheery. It brought life into the room and shined just as her daughter’s eyes did. 

But now her daughter was gone. It had been weeks since she had last seen her and she was losing her mind. She lost sleep and refused to eat anything until she found her. 

“Eat.”

“Not now Samuel. I got to-“

“You’re no good to your daughter if you don't rest” he insisted. Offering her a bowl of soup. She stared at it through half lidded eyes. Everything inside her felt hollow and painful. Like her heart was no longer in her chest. 

“Now eat.” He said again. 

Lilith took it and went back to her work, but alas, it was eaten nonetheless. 

Missing posters replaced her sister’s wanted ones, a reward of over 1,000,000,000 snails was announced, yet still no one found her. Lilith had joined some expeditions looking for her. As she could not stay still in the castle whilst her daughter was missing. 

Weeks eventually turned to months and Lilith was slowly losing hope. The castle walls seemed to grow bigger and deafeningly silent without her. Lilith missed the giggles that filled the halls and even the unnecessary screaming she did, when playing Azura with Willow.

“Lilith.” A voice said from behind her. Her hand stopped frantically scribbling for a moment. She looked back to see her husband, unmasked. Her half lidded eyes suddenly opened fully at the sight. He looked upset. 

“Yes? Dear?” she asked, her body still sluggish from the sleepless nights. Belos’ frown grew at the sight of her. 

“Look at you! You are losing yourself over a child. One who couldn’t even do magic.” he said disappointedly. Angry at the woman before him. She was losing herself over a stupid child for Titan’s sake. 

Lilith looked at him in disbelief. This was their daughter they were talking about.  _ Her _ daughter was missing and this man didn’t even care? Why didn’t he care? Didn’t he just say that he was getting used to her? 

“What?” 

“ I said-”

“No I heard you. I’m just asking you why in titan’s name you aren’t worried that  **_OUR_ ** child is missing! She could be hurt, or injured or taken captive! WHY DOES NONE OF THIS BOTHER YOU?” she demanded of him. 

Her hair was back in its original state, curly and wild. A sign of how she was basically falling apart at the seams. Belos looked at her unamused and unfazed. Like she was the one being irrational. 

“Because I have accepted the fate that the titan has brought upon me.”

“YOU MEAN THE FATE WHERE HE HAS OUR CHILD MISSING?” 

Belos shook his head. “She’s gone, Lilith.” 

Lilith wanted to tear her hair out. She inhaled deeply. “I know she’s gone you-“

“No.” He interrupted. “She’s gone.” he said again. Emphasising the word gone. He gave the word a whole new meaning. 

Lilith’s heart shattered at his words. Of course she wasn’t gone. She couldn’t be gone. It… it didn’t make sense. 

“N-n- NO! She can’t be gone! It… it doesn’t make sense! I-”

“Doesn’t it though? A princess is missing, with a reward of enough snails to provide an entire family for lifetime and even after months of searching hasn’t turned up? Wouldn’t anyone jump at the opportunity to give her up? The child is too young and foolish to remember her captor. Even if they did take her, why wouldn’t they bring her back to collect the reward?” 

Lilith covered her ears in hopes of convincing herself that he was wrong. That everything he said didn’t make sense and that he was being unreasonable. Maybe if she covered her ears and blocked out his voice, she could convince herself that all of what she said was true.

But Lilith isn’t naive, she knows that everything that was coming out of his damned mouth was true. It made sense, more than anything else. But she was also a mother. A mother who was missing her daughter. Her own heart. 

She was gone. The thought finally sunk into her. 

Lilith sank to the ground and screamed. She lets the hot tears fall. Her vision blurs and she suddenly can’t breathe. She can’t stop screaming. Her voice hurts but she just can’t stop. She just wanted her daughter back. She wanted her Amity back safe and sound in her own home. The world was cruel to Lilith, just as it had always been. But how could she have known it would be cruel enough to grant her the most precious thing in the entire world only to take it away from her? 

She feels like she’s falling. Her hands are brought up to her face as she heavy sobs fill the room. Her body trembles and the pain just wouldn’t stop. She could see the sun setting out the window, she sobs even harder as she curses the world.

Her screams echoed through the entire castle. It made everyone in the castle’s heart wrench. It was the most painful thing that they had heard. 

Belos rolled his eyes. “Now now Lilith. Let’s not get all emotional.” 

His demands fell onto deaf ears as Lilith cried harder. In a fit of rage, he left the room. He didn’t have time for this. 

Lilith felt the room go colder than it ever had. What wrong could she have possibly done to deserve all of this? Why did everyone she loved face such tragedy? Why was she left to suffer through this? What had she done wrong?

Soon she’s left on the ground, heaving for air and shaking. She did not get up for many hours. Only when the clock struck 2 o'clock in the morning did she finally pick herself up from the ground and into her bed. She silently cries herself to sleep. Nightmares of Amity crying out for her filled her dreams. She couldn’t find her. She could never find her. 

There was not much left of Lilith Clawthorne that night. All that had been left of her was an empty shell of a grieving woman. For the First Empress had lost the biggest loss of all. 

Her own heart. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you all be interested in me opening a Tumblr ask blog for the empress Lilith au or no? Pls tell me in the comments. Again, im sorry.


	6. Stranger on the Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda's life isn't perfect, but she managed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You thought one Clawthorne was safe? HAH! NOPE! Eda angst.

**Wedding Day**

Eda jumped out the window and landed on her staff. Okay, Lilith may have been right on the disguise thing, she blended in perfectly! And didn’t need to hide at all. 

_ Maybe I should stay a bit. Just to see her get married. _ She thought. 

She stays put for a couple of minutes until the trumpets start to play, she turns around to see the Emperor emerging from the halls in the most ornate ceremonial garments she’s ever seen. She would have commented on how ugly it was if everyone hadn’t been so mushy about how good he looked. 

He stood there proud and tall.  _ What an egotistical jerk _ , she thought. Though everyone else seemed to be captivated by it. “What a bunch of clowns” she muttered under her breath. 

She snickered at Kikimora, who fell over trying to keep up with the Emperor. Oh she really was as short as Lilith said she was. 

Just as she thought of her sister, her sister emerged from the halls as well. 

Oh poor Lilith. 

The dress itself wasn’t bad looking, but the fact that it was on  _ Lilith  _ of all people was the sad part. The sleeves were way too short for her liking and did they seriously give her a poofy dress? It was almost like she had no say in it. 

…

She had no say in it did she? 

Eda was a lot smarter than she looked. She may not be a nerd like her sister, but she wasn’t stupid. There was no way Lilith married him on her own accord. He was keeping her there against her will. She clutched her staff tighter and snarled at him.  _ How dare he? _

_ “I have no say in this matter.”  _

_ “Nothing you say or do will stop me” _

God she should’ve taken her and ran. For titan’s sake she should’ve done something instead of running like an idiot.

She could see her mother next to Lilith. Eda was never fond of her. Even when she clearly favoured her over her sister, she was never very present. She paraded her around like a trophy and didn’t talk to her for days until her next achievement. 

_ “I told you you just had to meet the right man!”  _ her mother had told Lilith upon hearing about her engagement. Never in her life had she wanted to punch someone that day. If Lilith hadn’t held her back she might as well have. 

Despite her sister’s veil, she could see that she was wearing the earrings she had given her earlier that day. It brought a smile to her face, to know that she had chosen to wear them, despite the more ornate earrings on her table. 

She saw her mother bring Lilith close and whisper something to her ear. Judging by the way she shivered, it probably wasn’t something good. Her blood boiled in anger. That misshapen excuse for a mother.

Eda wanted to run and take her sister off the altar when she saw the way her body shook when Belos lifted her veil and took her hands, but even she wasn’t that crazy. 

Her eyes go wide when the curtains close. She can see the silhouette of a shadow taking off it’s mask and kissing her sister. She couldn’t watch anymore. She couldn’t bear to see the beginning of Lilith’s suffering. She just couldn’t. 

She took her staff and slowly ran from the scene. Others were too busy wondering and whispering about what he looked like to notice her absence. Not that they were aware of her presence in the first place. 

“I’m sorry Lily” she whispered as she entered the woods. 

She did not look back at the castle. 

\--x--

Edalyn had been on the run for 9 years, and some pretty interesting things had happened since then. 

For one, she had acquired a roommate, and a house demon. Her roommate was annoying and had a superiority complex, but one threat of rent and he would shut up. But deep down, they were good friends and enjoyed one another’s company. 

He claimed to be the feared King of Demons, but in honesty he was probably a spoiled child with a superiority complex. Though, after a while, she got used to him. He was caring, though he was willing to eat her own tongue before he admitted it. 

“The King of Demons cares for no one” he would yell. He always attempted to sound menacing, but it either came out a cute squeak or annoying shriek. Oh and his squeak of rage, Hah! He sounded like a little tea kettle. It never failed to put a smile on her face.

Hooty, on the other hand, was a constant thorn in her side. He was annoying and had the most horrific voice in existence. But she put up with him as he was good security. He looked stupid mind you, but could beat up an entire fleet of the emperor coven’s best guards. So yeah, he wormed her way into her heart. 

Second of all, she had found a way to keep her curse at bay. Elixir. Simple and painless. Well, almost. It didn’t exactly taste very good. Surprisingly, the prices had dropped when rumour had spread that she used it. Probably Lilith’s doing she thought. That raven never knew when to stop babying her. 

Speaking of Lilith, they hadn’t seen each other since her wedding day. She missed her terribly, but there wasn’t ever a chance to catch up. She was in hiding and she was paraded around like a trophy. They both despised it. 

Despite being in hiding, Eda had made a name for herself in the Boiling Isles. She was known to many as the Owl Lady, the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles. She wasn’t in a coven, and therefore had access to all magic. Not just one. She took pride in that, being able to escape a corrupt government system. 

It was a snowy day when she heard she had a niece. 

“The Empress bears a child!” a man had cried from his shop stand. 

All of Bonesburoug rejoiced at the news of a heiress. Eda couldn’t help but feel a small smile tug at her lips at the news. Lilith was pregnant. She was an aunt. The joy didn’t last long, as she remembered that she could not see her.

She sighed and walked over to her intended stand to get her elixir. 

The curse was worsening, but she managed. 

A part of her was upset because it wasn’t fair. She was an aunt to the literal princess of the Boiling Isles and she couldn’t visit her. Who would teach the kid to pickpocket and be wild? Who would teach her to frustrate her mother just for the fun of it?! 

Yet another part of her was so happy for Lilith. She was gonna be a mommy and she would have someone other than that bastard in that damned castle. Lilith was going to love and be loved and that made her so happy. 

She picked up an Otabin stuffed animal and slid it into her bag. She was  _ not  _ gonna pay for that. She took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a message and folded it. Tying it to the plush, she snuck over to the delivery cart and slid the toy in. The guards did not catch her thank goodness. 

“Is that all?”

“Yes, Steve. We’ve triple checked everything, now please just let's pack it up and go back to the castle. Lunch break starts soon.”

“Sorry, sorry. Just so excited for the princess! Do you think I’ll get to babysit?” 

Strangers were going to be more familiar with her niece than her literal aunt.  _ Ugh,  _ she thought, internally groaning at her misfortune. 

Eda started running when she heard one of the Warden’s minions call out her name. She blew a raspberry and fled on her staff… after she threw multiple balls of ice and fire of course. She was a Clawthorne. It was meant to be extra.

Eda’s life wasn’t perfect, but she managed.

\--x--

A plush Otabin caught Lilith’s eye, she didn’t remember ordering it. Perhaps the guards had taken something by mistake? 

Otabin was her favourite book as a kid. She read it over and over again and had a soft spot for it even now. It was what encouraged her to read and eventually she grew to love books just as much as she adored magic. 

Lilith would read it aloud to her sister when they were younger. She taught that Owl obsessed woman how to read through it. So it was safe to say she was most certainly going to read them to her daughter. 

There was a folded piece of parchment tied to it’s leg. Lilith stared quizzically at it, picking up the soft plush and untying the note from it’s soft limb. She gasped when she saw the familiar signature. 

_ ‘Heard I have a niece now, that’s nice. Thought she might need a friend and protector for when momma raven is gone. So who better than the one who inspired the inner nerd of her mother? Love you ya nerd, _

_ The Owl Lady ‘ _

Lilith hadn’t realized she’d been crying until a tear dropped on the note. Her hormones were a mess and she just couldn’t stop crying. Ugly sobbing erupted from her throat and she pouted. She just missed her sister so much. 

Yet it made her so happy that Eda felt safe enough to send her a little gift. She hugged the toy close to her chest. Remembering her own stuffed toys from her childhood. 

It was good to know Edalyn was managing just fine. 

\--x--

Eda was shocked when she saw her wanted posters being taken down and replaced with new ones? Had they updated hers or did some moron beat her in bounty? She did not appreciate that at all. She and King worked hard to become the most wanted criminals in the Boiling Isles. The least they deserved was nice posters. 

She wished even more that her posters had stayed there when she got a good look at the posters. 

“Missing: Princess Amity. Reward: 1,000,000,000 snails. Bring to Empress Lilith”

The crowds filled with gasps and shrieks at the news. Soon enough several Emperor guards flooded into the crowds looking for the missing princess. Eda’s mind thought of the worst. What if she was dead? 

No. She was a Clawthorne and Clawthornes were strong. She was gonna be okay. If she was anything like her mother, she would find a way home. 

Eda joined the search for her niece. And no one questioned it. The heiress was way more important than a petty thief. King was surprised by how worried she was. Edalyn Clawthorne doesn’t get worried, or sentimental. Over  _ anyone. _

“You want the money or something?”

“What? No! That’s my niece we’re talking about. She’s missing King!” Eda exclaimed to King. Did he seriously not get it?

“But you never get sentimental. You haven't even met this girl yet and she’s making your hair go grey faster than your curse!” 

Eda chuckled sadly at the thought. Could you miss someone you’ve never met? Could you love and care for someone you had never laid eyes upon? Was it simply possible? 

She remembered the portraits, and how she finally saw Lily’s actual smile in them. How she held her daughter the way she used to hold her when she was younger. She missed her sister so much. She missed her hugs and her baking because god she could use one of those chocolate muffins right now. 

Perhaps that was why she loved her. Because she knew she was important to Lily, and therefore important to her. Titan’s sake was getting soft. ‘ _ Ugh, why were emotions so complicated.’ _

Eventually, the princess was announced dead. That had been the day Eda had cried for the first time in many years. Her tears were hot and stained her face, but she did not sob. She did not scream. She did not yell. Her cries were silent.

There were rumours. About how you could hear the Empress screaming for her daughter, how you could hear her cries. Eda made sure to stay from the castle, she could not bear to hear her sister’s suffering. 

She wanted to run to her sister. Hug and comfort her. Tell her that she would not rest until she found her, but that was not true. As she was gone. Oh poor Lilith. Life had been cruel to both of them. But how could they have known it would be cruel enough to do that. 

It hurt to go on like this. It hurts to live like this, but she refused to stay there on the ground. She had to keep going. Eda wasn’t weak, she was strong and worked harder than anyone else. She always got up no matter how many times life tried to knock her down. She had to get up to tell life to try harder next time.

Edalyn’s life was the farthest thing from perfect, but she was managing. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Clawthorne sisters miss each other god dammit.


	7. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity has dreams. Peculiar dreams. Dreams that almost felt like distant memories rather. Which was silly to even think about. And Amity was not silly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amity POV. Damn everyone be suffering in this AU.

**6 years later…**

Amity noticed the little things. 

She noticed how her hair was different. Though it was brown like her fathers, it had more of a red orange hue to it rather than his chestnut color. Or how her eyes were just a shade too different to be the same as her brother and sister. Or how her skin was just a tad bit paler than the rest of her family. Not to mention her hair was just so darn thick that she had to get an undercut just to get it under control.

To the others, those flaws were either overlooked or went unnoticed. They were either too invested in themselves or just didn't care enough. 

But Amity did. She cared so much. 

Maybe it were these flaws that made her parents hold her from a distance. The reason they kept her at arm's length compared to her siblings. Her parents adored Ed and Em… why was she any different? Wasn’t she their daughter too?

It hurt. It hurt a lot. It hurt to see Ed and Em get praised and affectionate smiles while she was scolded for doing the same. It hurt to be constantly one place below them. It just hurt. 

She pretended not to hear the rumours. She pretended she didn’t hear the way people asked her parents whether she was adopted or not. She pretended not to care when her “friends” asked her questions.

“Are you adopted?” Skara asked at their play date. 

“No? Why?” 

Skara had shrugged and said “You just don’t look like them.” She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. That night, she had crawled into her bed and cried.

Amity looked out of her window and gazed at the sun. She smiled. She liked the sun. It was warm, bright and sunny. The complete opposite of her home. It made her smile and it kept the dark away. The sun was probably the prettiest thing Amity had seen. 

Just because she loved the sun did not mean she hated the night. 

The night was weird. It was filled with weirdly familiar dreams. Almost like she had seen them before. In her dreams, she was a princess, and she was loved by a pale and raven haired woman. When she told her mother of them, she scolded her.

“What? Am I not a good enough mother for you? Control your thoughts Amity! You are a Blight! Act like one!” her mother had said. Amity never spoke of the dreams again. 

The thing about dreams is that you have very little control over them. So it wasn’t like she could order the dreams to stop (and trust me she’s tried that). Yet, she couldn’t help but feel **_happy_ ** that they stayed. 

She wondered if other children had such vivid dreams like her. When she had asked Ed am Em, they simply shrugged. “Sometimes I have dreams about when I was 3 or 4. Except you aren’t there. That’s why they’re so boring.” They then proceeded to torment her about her mittens. And let's just say that it was one of the only nicknames of theirs that actually stayed.

That night, she dreamt of the weird lady again. 

“Amity dearest, what are you doing?” she asked her. Tilting her head to the side to emphasize her point. She was dressed in fine lavender silk. She had her hair down, which was so long they reached past her knees. The gown she wore had puffy sleeves that she could just press her face into. The skirt reached the floor and wasn’t particularly fluffy, but still had some sort of volume to it. Which was covered in gold threaded embroidery and Amity wanted to trace them with her fingers. 

Amity giggled and dove into the sea of sunflowers. Starting a game of hide and seek with the woman. She followed the sun, just as the sunflowers did. 

She squeals in delight when she is caught and hoisted up in the air. The raveness spins her around and hugs her tightly, planting kisses all over her face. They tickle, she thinks. They tickle and she’s so very warm. 

_What is your name?_ She wants to ask her. _Where can I find you?_

Instead of asking, she finds herself being carried in her arms and into the gardens. Where the most beautiful trees she’s ever seen grew tall and were filled with fluffy flowers. Her guardian set her down, and she ran to the trees, climbing their slender trunks. The woman cried for her to be careful. 

That night she dreamt of playing, of singing and of dancing. She dreamt that the Emperor’s castle was her home and that she was loved in a way her mother did not. She felt guilty at the thought, but she just couldn’t help it. 

She looked like the moon. Amity noted. She looked like the moon but felt like the sun. Maybe she was the sky, since they both technically shared the same home. Maybe that’s why she was so beautiful, because she had the beauty of two of the most beautiful things in the world. The two things that lit up the sky to keep the darkness away. 

Amity had written many poems about her, and had stashed them under her pillow. Hiding them from the world’s watchful eyes. She could not afford to look sentimental over something as silly as this. She was a Blight. And Blights were not silly, Blights did not show weakness.

There was a soft knock on her door, and she turned to see her sister had entered. She was wearing a wicked smug and Amity’s peaceful gaze turned cold. Amity may be only 8 years old, but she had a glare that could kill thousands. 

She hated her. 

Well, maybe not hate, but there was definitely some sort of resentment there. The constant pranks and teasing were only the tip of the iceberg. 

_‘Mother and Father love you and not me. It isn’t fair and I hate you for it. I’m their daughter too. Why do they love you and not me?’_ her thoughts raced through her head, but she swallowed her words deep down to the very depths of her heart. 

“What do you want?” she demanded. Her sister raised her eyebrow dramatically. 

“Whatever do you mean Mittens?” She asked in a fake offended voice. Her sister’s name was Emira, which meant princess in some other language. Except princesses were kind and graceful, two qualities Emira did not possess. 

Amity grew more and more impatient with her sister as she grinned there like an idiot. 

“Quit being a jerk and tell me what you want.” She snapped. Emira frowned at the notion. 

“Take that back before I tell mom about the poems.” she snapped back. 

Amity held her breath. Her icy exterior melting into one of great fear. Emira crooked her eyebrow at the notion.

Emira was bluffing for the most part, but Amity didn’t know that. Emira isn’t aware of the void between her parents and her sister. Emira doesn’t know.

But Amity does. She knows and she will do whatever it takes to fill it. She was willing to do whatever it took to have her mother look at her the way she looked at Emira. Or have her father praise her the way he praised Edric.

“I-I’m sorry. I take it back.” she fearfully stuttered. Fisting her hands to the point you could see her pale skin whitening. Emira’s eyes went wide. 

“Hey… you know I’m kidding right? I won’t tell mom.” she tried to reassure her. Slowly approaching her. 

“Promise?” Amity whispered. 

“Promise.” 

Amity nodded at the response. She was still frightened mind you, but… calmer nonetheless.

“What did you want anyway?” she said. Building her walls back up.

Emira smiled at the snarky Blight. “We’re going to the Covention.”

‘I don’t get it.”

“Mom and Dad aren’t accompanying us tomorrow.” she said in a singsong voice.

Oh. 

Ooooooooh. 

That made sense.

They were planning their schemes. Without their mother and father’s watchful eyes, they could be as silly and immature as they wanted. It was like when Boscha played grudby or like Skara in general. It was just being silly and childish. Something Amity didn’t like being.

“Please don’t blow up a toilet.” she begged.

Emira burst out laughing. “Thanks for the idea sis.” she said as she walked out the door. Leaving the youngest Blight alone with her thoughts again. Her mind drifted back to the woman in her dreams. _I wonder who she is._ Amity thought to herself.

She made her way downstairs for dinner where she spotted her father at the end of the table with a newspaper out. Her siblings were seated in front of one another. Her mother had been absent on a business trip that afternoon, and would not be returning for the time being. 

She sat beside her father and took a spoonful of paintatoes. Silently chewing as not to disrupt her father. Dinner had gone mostly uneventful, especially with her mother out of the house. Her complaints were not there to fill the natural silence of Blight Manor. Her siblings were only ever quiet during dinner. It drove their mother up the wall. Yet still, she was less loved than them. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the turning of the newspaper’s page.

Amity’s eyes caught onto the portrait on the front page. Her eyes went wide at the image. _That was her. Oh Titan that was her. The woman in her dreams. That was her that was her that was her that was her-_

“What are you staring at Amity?” her father yelled. She looked at him and calmed her racing heart. 

“Who’s that on the front page Father?” she asked, countering his question with her own. 

He looked over and frowned. There was a distant look in his eyes that almost looked regretful. Which was silly of her to even think so. A Blight did not regret. Regret meant mistakes. And Blights did not make mistakes. 

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on her, and it didn't phase her in the slightest. What did phase her, was how natural it felt. Being watched all the time, having your every move documented and punished for. It didn’t feel right. 

“That’s… the Empress Lilith. She’s also Head Coveness and Emperor Belos’ wife.” Alador said simply. 

Amity stared at the portrait on the newspaper and forced back a frown. She didn’t look happy. She looked sad. _Don’t be sad._ She wanted to say _. I’m going to find you and we’ll be happy. I promise. I just need to find you._

“We don’t mention that woman in this household. No further questions. Do you understand?” it wasn’t a question. Rather an order, and Amity didn’t dare disobey. 

“Yes Father.” She said, almost like it was second nature. 

“Good. You are excused.”

Amity got up, bowed, thanked the cook and went to her room. Closing the door behind her, she slumped onto her bed. 

Empress Lilith, huh? How has she not heard of her until now? 

Maybe it was because her name was like a taboo in their home. _Mother doesn’t like her, does she?_ She thought silently to herself. 

She stared out her window to see the sun sinking into the hills. _Don’t go._ She wanted to beg. _Don’t go. Stay. Don’t leave me here in the dark._

But it didn’t listen. It sank into the hills and left her there. All alone in the dark. Just like it did every evening. No matter how much she begged. It went away, leaving her alone. Her only solace being the moon. 

Amity drew a circle in the air, a single ball of light emerging from it. She let it rise and light up her room. _Just until the sun comes back_.

She slept dreamlessly that night, much to her disappointment. Yet she could still recall every one of them, almost like they were distant memories.

_Almost._

\--x--

“When the sun leaves, the moon stays in its place. It may not be as bright, but it helps the stars come out. You see my darling?”

Amity smiled and hugged the woman. “Mommy, will you sing to me?” she asked. She- _Lilith_ smiled at her in a way she couldn’t quite put words to. Kind of like, she was the only thing in the world? Her look had so much adoration in it that she wanted to cry. 

But she didn’t cry. Instead, her ears were filled with a melodic voice that repelled her darkening thoughts. Her voice was like that of a siren. Beautiful and captivating. 

_Where the North Wind meets the sea_

_There’s a river, full of memory_

_Sleep my darling safe and sound_

_For in this river, all is found~_

She saw glowing stars on her ceiling. Amity could make out some of the constellations. Yet Lilith’s eyes glowed brighter than any star. They twinkled with love. Amity was sure of it. 

_In her waters, deep and true_

_Lies the answers and a path for you_

_Come my Darling homeward bound_

_For in this river, all is found._

Her voice bounced against the walls, filling the castle walls. Amity’s eyes drooped closed. Darkness filled her sight, but she could feel the warmth just within her reach. A tired smile tugged at her lips and her ears fell in relaxation. 

_Yes, she will sing to those who hear_

_And in her song, all magic flows_

_But can you brave what you most fear?_

_Can you face what the river knows?_

Amity hummed the tune from herself. Relaxing further when she felt Lilith’s hand brush between her locks of hair. Which was brown, like it naturally was. Not the green her mother made her dye it to for as long as she could remember. 

_Where the north wind meets the sea_

_There's a mother, full of memory_

_Come my darling homeward bound_

_When all is lost, then all is foun_ d

And just as the song ended, she awoke. In the cold Blight Manor, with no comforting smiles to welcome her into the new day. She frowned, but got out of bed nonetheless. 

Blights were not late. 

Blights were not lazy

Blights were not messy or silly

Blights did not regret.

Amity was a lot of things. Top student at Hexside School of Witchcraft and Demonics, a violin player, an excellent grudby player, the perfect student and the perfect daughter. But first and foremost, Amity was a Blight. 

And she refused to fail.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Crossing Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith feels something she hasn't felt in a long time. Hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the comfort bit of the Hurt/Comfort. Thank you to Night_Rise7474 for inspiring this chapter. Hope you enjoy

“MOMMY!” Lilith heard her daughter yell as she frantically looked around. She sounded terrified and Lilith wanted nothing more than to find her. 

But Lilith couldn’t find her. In the thick forest that surrounded her, she could hear her voice echoing around her, yet she was nowhere in sight. 

The forest was full of bare trees, covered in spikes and eyes. They watched her every move, just like her husband was when she was awake. She swore they were silently laughing at her, straying her away from her baby girl.

“AMITY! AMITY? WHERE ARE YOU!” She cried desperately. 

_ Where are you? Where can I find you? Where are you? Are you hurt? _

Thoughts raced violently in her head. No matter where she looked, she just couldn’t find her. She ran and ran towards the voice, looking around everywhere, calling her name. Yet she just couldn’t find her. 

She never found her.

Lilith awoke, screaming. She panted as she found herself in her bedroom again. Belos was still fast asleep next to her, much to her disappointment. 

She was covered in sweat, her breathing was still frantic and her heart beat like a war drum. Lilith looked to the giant grandfather clock across their bed. It read 3:24 in the morning. The gilded hands gleamed slightly. 

She brought her hands to her lips, forcing herself to silence her cries. Lilith forced her body to calm down, despite the violent banging of her head. It was silly to have these dreams now. Her daughter was dead. No matter what she told herself, she knew, deep down, that she was gone. And that Lilith would never be truly happy again.

She laid back down, looking at the moon that was barely shining in the sky. The stars, however, twinkled in the night. 

_ “What constellation is that mommy?”  _

_ Lilith had chuckled and wrapped her up in her cloak. “That’s the light glyph constellation.” _

_ Amity’s eyes had lit up in curiosity. She had a natural curiosity for everything, just as she had when she was younger.  _

_ “What does it mean?” Lilith could almost laugh at the sight. Amity looked like a tiny roll with big eyes. She looked so adorable she just wanted to hug her for the rest of their lives. _

_ “Wild witches of the time used glyphs to cast magic.” Amity frowned at the response. “Why don’t they just draw circles like us?” Not understanding the point of evolution. _

_ “They liked doing work.” she deadpanned. Humoring the girl. _

Lilith clutched her sheets just a bit tighter.  _ I miss you so much my darling. _ She whispered to herself. 

Closing her eyes, she tried not to think too hard about her losses. She tried hard not to think about her sister’s face or how hard it must have been for her to maintain her curse. She tried not to think of her daughter or how she must have passed. How scared and alone she must have been before she disappeared. 

Lilith had lost her heart that night. She had lost the love of her life. And for a while, she wasn’t sure how long she could go on. 

There was a constant hollowness in her chest. Like a void that could not be filled no matter what tried to fill it with. 

Eventually, sleep caught up to her, and she slept the rest of the night dreamlessly. 

\--x--

It hurt to live. 

It hurt to keep going without her sunshine. Her child, her light, her life. It had been almost 9 years without her daughter yet no matter how much time had passed, she could not get over her disappearance.

But nonetheless, she got up.

Lilith started the day as she always did. She would wake up next to the body of a man she did not love, take a shower and brush her hair. She would iron it if it was a weekend and would put it in her usual neat bun. Lilith would then put on her black dress, her Empress cloak and her diadem. 

She then made her way onto the dining table where she silently ate her breakfast and thanked the Titan. She would then bury herself in her work until lunch time. Then bury herself in her work again until dinner. Then, depending on her husband's orders, she would either go to her bedroom or she would get free time. 

Lilith would sometimes visit the gardens. Where Samuel would give her some sunflowers to take up to her room. She would put them in a vase and replace the ones she got from the last time she visited. Which she would bring to her daughter’s memorial statue. 

Samuel had grown increasingly worried about her, which she often dismissed him for. She had grown more tired and increasingly quiet. She became more focused on pleasing her husband, then she could just heal her sister. 

_ This wouldn’t have happened if you had just married him when he first offered. He was the Emperor Titan damn it and you declined. Are you mad or something?  _ She scolded herself. 

Lilith had spent years telling herself this. She had studied multiple types of magic, but she could never find any cure or time travelling magic to save it all. She was stuck in her awful reality. Sometimes… she wished she could join her daughter up in the sky.

… She tried not to think too hard about it.

Today, she visited the nursery. On nights Belos was out, she would go to the room her daughter was last found in. 

The glowing stars shined on the ceiling, just like Amity’s eyes had. Her favorite constellation had always been the light constellation. She could trace them with her finger in the sky, explaining to her mother that she wanted to be a painter when she grew up. Lilith had bought her some very expensive paints for her third birthday, which she never got to open. They laid on top of the closet, still packaged in their gift wrapping. 

Lilith sat in the rocking chair she always sat in for her visits. The one she used to lull her baby to sleep. She remembered the countless lullabies she had sang and the numerous stories she had told. She remembered Amity’s laughter, how it echoed in the room. 

_ “You… are my sunshine…” _ Lilith choked out as tears streamed down her face. 

_ “My… only” _ she breathed in heavily.  _ “Sunshine…” _

It was one of Amity’s favorite songs. She would sing it on the fields as she and Willow would make sunflower crowns and play queens. Lilith smiled at the distant memory slightly. 

_ “You… make me happy.”  _

Lilith is aware of how much her voice is cracking, she’s even aware of how much breath she’s using in all her notes. Yet she couldn’t get herself to stop. The pain was stronger than her need for perfection. 

_ “When skies... are gray.”  _ she sobs lightly, bringing her hands to her eyes. Wiping away the salty streams. She could see no moon that night. No light lighting up the dark to make sure the night didn’t swallow the light in their hearts. 

_ “You’ll… never know dear.”  _

If Lilith was the moon, then she needed her sun. For the moon only shines when reflecting the sun’s light. Eda had been her sun when they were younger, but she was long gone now. And for a while, Amity was her sunshine. But she was gone too. And without the sun, Lilith was nothing but the empty darkness that ate at her soul. 

_ “How much… I love you”  _ Lilith’s songs had been full of life and love once. There was great energy and aura that made everyone stop and listen. It was almost as captivating as a siren’s. But now they were broken, and barely audible.

Lilith wasn’t sure why, but she turned to see the Emperor’s seal on her door.  _ “Please…” _ she begged silently. As if she would walk through the door if she begged hard enough. 

_ “Don’t… take” _

She clutched her daughter's blanket tighter as she blinked back her tears. 

_ “My sunshine… away.” _

\-- x --

Today was a different day. Today, children would be visiting the castle. She would welcome them when they arrived and wish them farewell when they left. Why they wanted to bring children into the castle, she’ll never know. 

Lilith completed her routine and did her best to shove away all of her pessimistic thoughts. She couldn’t afford to have a bad day, not when history has its eyes on her.

  
  


She walked into the main entry hall as she was instructed to, and she smiled slightly when she caught sight of Willow. She was a capable young witch, especially in plant magic. Though she was in the abomination track, Lilith thought she would do better in the plant track. Samuel had explained that there were more opportunities in the abomination track. Which honestly felt ridiculous to her. 

Lilith waved at her, which Willow eagerly returned. She looked at all the other children, Lilith could recognize some of who their parents might be. She chuckled at the cyclops child. That was definitely Beatrice’s daughter. 

She cleared her throat, which captured everyone’s attention. She enjoyed talking to children. They had a spark of interest and youthful curiosity. Unlike the rest of the Emperor’s Coven, which were full of greedy men and women. 

“Welcome to the Emperor’s Castle, children. I hope you enjoy your visit. You are the witches of the future, I expect great things from all of you.” she said softly. She had a soft spot for children, which may have been her unattended motherly urges. She shook her head at the thought. 

“Make sure to listen to your tour guides and not to go to any of the restricted areas. Don’t touch anything you aren’t allowed to and please do take as many pastries as you like from the kitchens. And don’t tell your parents.” she continued as she winked at them, bringing a finger up to her lips. The children giggled and Bump lightly shook his head, a smile apparent on his face.

They broke off into groups of 5 and followed the tour guides around the castle.  _ This would have been Amity’s class _ . She thought, which made her frown slightly. Recovering quickly as she saw Kikimora enter the room. 

Lilith put on her best smile and walked down the halls leading to her office. She took the long way there as she had no other paperwork to sign or work on. She stared at the portraits that hung on the walls. She smiled at the ones of her daughter. Ignoring the bittersweet hollowness in her chest. 

Amity had beautiful brown hair, with golden eyes and pale skin. She had tiny freckles hidden on her back and had a smile that made all the ornate furniture in the castle look dull. Lilith took in a deep breath when she traced the dry painting. The painter had done well to capture her aura.

She stared at the portrait for quite some time before a little girl ran into her and fell over. Lilith dropped the papers she was holding and they danced in the air only to fall around the girl. She sneezed and shoved the papers away. 

“Are you all right?” she asked. 

The little girl looked horrified when she saw her. As if she was going to get in trouble for walking into her on accident. She was wearing a pink uniform, a symbol of being in the abomination track. She had green hair and a little button nose. When Lilith looked into her eyes, time stopped.

Lilith suddenly couldn’t breathe. 

Her eyes. 

She had her daughter’s eyes.

\-- x --

Amity may have just done the stupidest thing in her life. 

Their tour guide had gotten lost. Which was pathetic honestly. 

Amity felt… weird about the castle. It was almost as if she had been there before. They were oddly similar to her dreams...but she wasn’t really sure.

The thing about those dreams was that Amity didn’t really remember them when she woke up. The feelings she felt now were instincts, sort of like muscle memory. She rolled her eyes everytime the tour guide got something wrong. She understood they were doing their best but their mistakes were just so damn obvious.

“I… think we’re lost.” they had said after a while of pausing. Amity blinked and tilted her head to the side. “We’re not lost. We’re just in the portrait hall.” She said blankly.

The guard turned to her. She could almost see their flabbergasted expression through their mask. After awhile, they recovered from the shock and asked her a question. “Do you know where the kitchens are?”

Amity nodded and ran through the halls. Laughing as the others chased her, “This way!” she shouted as “Tina” ran after them. 

She had turned around to see if the others were still following her, and before she could turn back, she ran into someone.

Papers flew up in the air and landed on her. She sneezed and shoved them away from her face, she looked up to see the Empress there. She froze at the sight of her. 

_ Oh Titan what have I done. _

“Are you alright?” she asked from above her, stretching her hand out to take.  _ Move your hands. Take her offer you stupid girl. _ She could hear her mother sneer at her. 

Amity’s body trembled as she took Lilith’s hand. It was soft, and warm. Amity suddenly has the urge to hug and shove her face into her puffy sleeves. She holds back her urges, of course. For she has a family name to uphold.

They stared at one another for a while. With great sense of familiarity and distance all at once. Almost like a sheet of glass was between, despite the physical contact they had. 

Before Lilith could comprehend what she was doing, she scooped the girl up and held her to her chest, looking at her surprised face. 

She had her daughter’s face.

“What is your name dear?” She asked softly. The little girl placed her arms around her chest and beamed. “Amity. Amity Blight.” 

… Amity huh?

“Blight you say?” She asked. Ignoring the bubbling feeling in her chest.  _ It couldn’t be… _

“Do you know them?” she asked. The little Blight rested her head on her sleeves, just as her daughter had many years ago. She tried to ignore the flowering feeling of hope in her chest. It was ridiculous to think like this. Her daughter was dead, and this girl was a Blight.

She snorted. “Do I? Your mother and I had a rivalry that drove Principle Bump up the wall. And your father was a former friend of mine.” The little girl’s eyes went wide at the thought of her and her mother, she giggled and Lilith swore they sounded exactly the same. Her heart grew possessive and she had a great urge to keep her. There was a feeling of betraying hope in her chest. 

Lilith tried to shake away the feeling, but it was too late. She could feel the feeling of hope and guilt crashing down on her. She felt all of it and it felt like pure bliss. She may not be her Amity, but she may also be sent to her for a reason. Perhaps the Titan was being kind just this once. Maybe the Titan sent her a little girl that resembled hers to soothe her grieving heart. 

She turned to face the other children who peered curiously at her, she sent them a soft smile. Only to smile deviously when she got an idea. Living with Eda had given her a secret mischievous attitude she had buried deep inside herself. 

“Do you children know what blackmail is?”

\-- x --

Belos had called in Siora Meldrek, a promising seer in the Oracle Coven. Despite her young age, she would be retiring to become a Oracle teacher at Hexside. She accepted readings if the prices were right and if the Emperor called her in. She was beautiful, but Belos knew not to touch her. She was too outspoken for his tastes, not to mention she was practically just as infatuated with her husband as he was with her.

She walked into the room clumsily, shyly apologizing as she knocked over some guards. She wore a navy cape that covered her shoulders. Underneath was a dress of ornate yellow and purple silk. Her hair was curly and puffy, almost like his wife’s before he made her change it. 

Siora bowed at the sight of him, which he smiled at. He had deserved this. He deserved sitting on this throne and having everyone look at him in admiration. He deserved the bowing of his subjects. He had worked hard for all of this. 

Siora rose at his command, just as anyone should. She pulled out her crystal ball from her bag and held it close to her heart. After some time, it glowed and she began to speak in a voice that was deep and mysterious. Unlike her soft gentle one. 

_ He who has taken the queen’s heart is a fool _

_ He who has taken her other half is half witted _

_ He who has stolen her heart shall fall on the night of the eclipse _

_ His downfall shall reign on the night they reunite _

_ He shall fall from his throne on the day she learns the truth _

_ He who has stolen from her shall fall _

She then gasped as she fell from her trans and panted for air. She was petrified by what she saw. Looking at him through glassy eyes, she stuttered out a small “M-my lord”

“What is it, Siora?” he asked sternly. Surely she was overreacting. 

She shakily took the orb in her hands. Hugging it close to her chest. There was a burning anger inside her heart, but she knew better than to act on them. 

“Great tragedy is to befall you, my lord. For you have taken away the Empress’ heart.” she said ominously. Belos raised his eyebrow in confusion. Has she found out?

“I… I don’t know what it means, but… You have taken something. From your wife. Something of great value. Something that was like her life line. You have taken her heart and hurt her other half. The day she finds out what you have done is the day you fall from your throne. The day she is reunited with both of them is the day your misfortune will begin.” she explained. Her ears drooped in fear and she silently begged the Titan for a safe return home. 

I mustn't die tonight. I must go home to Adam. I must protect my husband. She thought to herself. 

“Is there anything that can be done?” he asked calmly. Though anger boiled inside of him.

“You must be the one to reunite them. You must bring them together. But she must never find out who she really is. Or what they mean to each other. They shall be reunited, but never shall they know where they stand.” 

“... Very well. Thank you Siora.” he said after a while of silence. She sighed in relief. Bowing to show her respects. 

When she left through the door, he let out a frustrated cry. What did it mean? What could a child possibly do to destroy his throne? The thing he worked hard to build up? What did it all mean?

_Fine._ He mumbled to himself. If that was how he was to secure his power. He’ll do just that. 

He would bring them together. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belos is getting his butt handed back to him and things are looking up for the Clawthornes.


	9. Blind Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow hates Amity Blight. But not in the ways you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willow baby I'm sorry.

Conventions were always a busy day for Lilith. She grew to dislike them quite a bit. 

Lilith knew that she was a bitter woman. She was aware of how cold and distant she looked. She’s aware of how straightforward and mean she could be, but Lilith didn’t really care anymore.

She stopped caring a long time ago. 

Now she focused only on pleasing her husband, getting her work done and trying to find Edalyn. Because that was the only point in living now.

There was a flowering feeling in her chest that betrayed her. 

The little girl, Amity Blight, invaded her thoughts.

Her chest felt lighter, she was certain of it. Her heart was thawing out and there was a dent in the walls that she had built up. The little girl had run straight into her heart, (quite literally may she add). 

She had met the girl one time and she already plagued her every thought. 

Lilith walked around the area, waving to the occasional passerby’s and signed an autograph here and there. She really wished she could go backstage now. The crowds were getting increasingly annoying. Eyes followed her everywhere and fingers pointed at her both accusingly and excitedly.

Lilith hated the spotlight, but being Empress, Head Coven Leader and face of the Coven System required a lot of it. 

She turned to see a patch of green headed figures. She saw the Blights walking their kids to the entrance of the main hall. She could see Amity and her two siblings following close behind. Amity was smaller than all of them, running to catch up with the rest. She seemed to be clutching a book in her arms. It was almost the size of her entire chest. Lilith smiled at the sight.

Before she knew it, her legs carried her in their direction. All sorts of thoughts ran through her head. One part of her felt guilty. Almost like she was replacing her daughter. Another part of her called her foolish for approaching a man who betrayed her and a woman who ridiculed her. While another urged her to keep going. To reach out to the girl. To provide her comfort she knew her parents weren’t capable of giving her.

“Odalia. Alador. So nice to see you.” she said. There was a distant smile on her face. Alador may have turned his back on her and her sister, but he had been a good friend over the years he hadn’t. 

Odalia looked shocked to say the least. Her emotionless mask crumbling for a second. It was quickly built back up and turned to a poisonous scroll.

“Evening your majesty.” she said, the entire family bowed, which caused Amity to lose the grip of the book in her hands. Before Odalia could scold her, Lilith went over to help her pick it up. 

“None of those formalities now Odalia. It's the least I can do to apologize for my youth years.” she said chuckling as she handed the giant book to the little girl. The book’s title read: “A Witch’s Guide to Apprenticeships”. 

… That…. Wasn’t a bad idea.

“You hit me in the head with a ball more times than I can count.” she spit out with venom. Lilith paid no mind to her and instead looked at the girl who peared up at her with amber eyes. “Hello again dear. How’ve you been?” she asked in a soft voice. Amity swore it was as soft as her Otabin plush.

“I’ve been well. How about you?” she asked quietly. Lilith chuckled sweetly and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Amity almost leaned into the touch. She would’ve if her entire family hadn’t been there.

“I’m doing quite well my dear.” she replied to her. She gazed at the book again, the gold plating of the title shined into her eyes.

“That was one of my favorite books as a kid.” she started. “Apprenticeships are uncommon nowadays, but I think it would be quite lovely to have one.” Amity listened to her attentively. Drinking up every word as if her life depended on it.

“What’s your favorite chapter?” she asked. Amity excitedly responded loudly, much to the dismay of Odalia. “The one about the ritual and bonding!” Lilith laughed at her enthusiasm. “Alador, she’s certainly taken after you. You’ve done a marvelous job with this one.” Alador blushed profusely at her remark. 

“Your Highness?” Steve called from behind her. With all the grace she processed, she rose from the ground and turned to face him. He fiddled with his fingers and whispered something she couldn’t hear. 

“Steve, speak up. I cannot hear you.” she said sternly, but definitely softer than her usual tone. It didn’t go unnoticed by him. 

“They're waiting for you.” he spoke confidently this time. Lilith turned to face Amity again. She looked back with a big smile on her face. She stood a bit taller and her shoulders were no longer tense. 

“I hope to see you again, Ms. Blight.”

“And are you.” 

\--x--

Lilith was pretty sure she had lost her mind. She was in her husband’s office.  **_Unrequested_ ** mind you. 

_ Oh Titan I’m a fool. _

She gulped when her husband turned to face her. “Lilith? I don’t remember requesting you.” his voice was cold and Lilith was pretty sure she was going to die of fear alone. 

“I… I wish to speak to you… about something.” she stuttered out. Lilith was pretty sure her heart beated louder than the Titan’s. 

Belos paused for a while, eventually he beckoned her closer and she complied. She sat on her throne next to his, taking the cup of apple blood he offered her. When she didn’t speak for a while, he lifted her chin with his gloved hand. A silent order for her to speak.

“There is this girl. Odalia’s youngest. I wanted, if you allow it, of course-”

“Cut to the chase Lilith I do not have much time.” he said irritated. She gulped and nodded her head fearfully. Titan she was stupid.

“I wanted to see if I could start an apprenticeship with her.” she mumbled out slightly. She closed her eyes, petrified to see his reaction. She awaited a nod of disapproval, an angry tone, hell even a slap across the face.

But neither of them came. 

“I think it’s a wonderful idea dear.” he said sweetly. Almost too pleased with himself to be considered normal.

“R-really?” 

He lifted his mask and kissed her without warning. She held her breath and gripped her skirt tightly. His hand did not leave her chin. His lips were demanding, but she was too frightened to pull away. 

His kisses were like frostbite. Cold, numb and aching. There was a tingling sensation in her heart and it felt like a million needles stabbing into her. There was no warmth or love in their kiss. Just control and desire. Just fear and obedience. 

He pulled away and she gasped for air. She never liked kissing him, and she probably never would.

She  **_hated_ ** him. 

But she would do it for Edalyn. She would do it for Edalyn a million times over and over again, but it didn’t make it any easier.

“Will that be all dearest?” she suppressed a shudder. She just wanted to get out of there. 

“Yes dear.” 

“Then you are dismissed.” 

She walked out as quickly as she could, without raising any suspicion. She closed the door behind her and placed her hand at her heart. This was going to be worth it. She was going to take in Amity. She isn’t even sure why she’s doing this. It was impulsive of her. Something she rarely ever did.

But something in her heart told her that it was the right thing to do. Like her soul was finally stretching her wings from her cage. The castle walls continued to be her prison bars. They continued to be ornate cage… but she finally got the courage to spread her wings. And maybe… just maybe.

She’d fly again.

\--x-- 

Willow Park hated Amity Blight, but not for the reasons you may think.

Willow could hate her for being top student, sure, but Willow didn’t care enough about abominations to get herself to care. 

She could have hated her for doing nothing despite the fact she was always there to witness her bullying. She could hate her for not using her money on those who needed it. Or how she plucked flowers from the ground and Didn't. Heal. Them. 

But no. Willow didn’t hate Amity for any of the reasons she’s listed above. She wasn’t that petty. 

Willow hated how Amity looked. 

The universe was mocking her. She knew of it. She was put in a track with a girl who had her long lost best friend’s eyes, voice, and name. 

Amity looked like her Amity and she hated it. 

She hated even more that they acted nothing alike. Her Amity was kind and funny. Amity Blight was distant, cold and smart. She was spoiled, bratty and a know-it-all. Her Amity was kind and caring and incredibly loud. Willow had loved that about her. 

But she was gone now. 

_ You’re here and she’s gone. They took away a kind and beautiful soul and kept you in it.  _ She wanted to growl at her. To hurt her. In some way she didn’t understand. Willow never wanted to hurt anyone. But whenever she looked at the young Blight she could feel only one thing.

Rage.

Yet… she couldn’t stop staring at her. Thank goodness she had green hair. It would have been so much harder not to stare if she had been reddish brown hair. She missed the way her Amity’s bangs slightly covered one of her eyes, or how it was extremely thick to touch, even though it was straight (Don’t be fooled, get it wet and it would fluff up like a cloud).

Willow wanted to scream at her. She wanted to hurt her and at the same time, she wanted to hug her and tell her how much she missed her. Willow was so conflicted about her that she could tear her hair out of her head.

At least the feeling was mutual.

She sighed as she stared at the sunflowers on the ground. Amity had loved sunflowers. She would often play hide and seek with Willow in those fields. No matter how much time had passed, she could never get herself to stop visiting it. As if she could just find her, she would pop out of her hiding spot like she always did. Even if she was covered in dirt, which made Willow scream. 

She caressed it’s petals as she reminisced about her old memories. She didn’t remember much about Amity. As she was only 2 years old, yet there was a feeling. A feeling of great joy and friendship. 

Willow missed her so much, she may not remember much about her, but Amity was the friend she didn’t have now. 

And Willow would almost do anything to have a friend again.

\--x-- 

Amity Blight was being weird. 

She wanted to hang out with Willow.

Which Willow had turned down. Multiple times. 

It had been 4 years since they had first met, and they had ignored each other for the most part. Yet one day, Amity Blight had first made an offer on a breezy summer day. 

“Do you want to go to the Messtival with me tomorrow?” 

Willow had blinked and looked around to see if she was talking to anyone else. When she saw that it was only them and she was actually talking to her, it took her a couple of seconds to recover from the entire experience.

“...What?”

“Would you like to go to the Messtival with me?” 

Willow blinked again, before defensively crossing her arms. “Wouldn’t you like to go with Boscha and her gang or something?” 

Amity shook her head. “No. I want to go with you, it’s why I asked.” she said. And she didn’t say it in an aggressive way. It didn’t sound soft, but it seemed...  _ genuine _ . 

“... no thanks. I’m going with my dads. I’m sure you will find someone else to go with.” Willow said. She tried not to sound too hostile. Though she could tell that she didn’t do too well of a job. 

Amity said nothing of it. She nodded her head with a blank expression. “Well, I hope we run into each other then.” she said, before turning her heel and walking away. 

\--x--

The week after that, Amity made another offer. 

“There’s a Flower Fair tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to go?” she asked after class. They had the same abomination classes, but had silently agreed to never acknowledge it. 

“Again, you can go with Boscha or Skara.” 

Amity shook her head. “No, I wanted to go with you. That’s why I asked.” she said again. Willow was pretty sure all of this was a joke. She was doing this for a quick laugh. Then she would get rid of her and move onto her next victim. 

“No. I’m busy tomorrow. Maybe next time.” she simply said as she began to walk away. Willow could have sworn she looked… sad? In a way? Willow… didn’t understand.

“Okay. See you tomorrow then.” 

She then walked away slowly. Willow stopped to see her. Amity’s steps were slow, almost like she was sauntering. She didn’t know why Amity was suddenly being so weird. 

One part of her wanted to give her a chance. It would be nice to have a friend. Another part of her wanted to yell at her. It was so confusing and Willow was so torn.

She would be replacing her Amity…

No… That was silly. She would never do that. Willow would never replace her.

Not even if she was going to be lonely forever.

"I miss you so much." she said tearfully. Clutching onto her pot of dandelions harder. She inhaled for air as her chest felt heavy. It was so cold. It felt like frostbite in her heart. The loneliness was eating her alive. It was like a poison running through your veins. You could feel every bit of it eating at you and you could do nothing but cry and scream for it to stop. Her chest was already so heavy she could barely breathe. 

"Why did you leave me?" she sobbed. Sinking into the floor below her. "Why did you leave me alone in this world?"

_ Why didn't you take me with you? _

It's a silent question. One with no answer. One that will never be answered no matter how hard Willow begged. She wished nothing more than to forget. Forget and move on. It was better to be lonely than lonely and trying to replace something irreplaceable. 

She stared at one of the balls of grey among the sea of yellow blooms. She plucked it out of the pot and blew the cloud of grey away. 

**Out of sight, out of mind.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is safe in this AU. Everyone suffers.


	10. Something New, Something Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the heart remembers what the mind cannot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everyone finally catches a break.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT** : 

I may take slower to update this fic. My country hit the second wave of covid-19. School work has gone up a lot. I'm class president and in student council, so there is a lot of work on my hands. I will still update the fic, it just may take longer. There is also an economical crisis too and luckily it hasn't affected my family too badly. I am safe and so is the rest of my family but I am very tired and stressed. Please forgive me. 

I do have a Tumblr (Sorascribbless) so you guys can go over there and ask questions. I can't draw but that's there too.

Again I'm sorry. but onto the story:

\--x--

Amity read her book in silence as the sun began to set into the hills. Today was a slow day in Blight Manor. Her mother liked it that way. Slow days meant that everything was in order and according to plan. Slow days meant everything was perfect and just as it should be. 

It also meant Edric and Emira were busy. On the rare days her siblings were too busy to bother her were her favourite days. She didn’t fear being caught writing her poems or reading romance novels.

After a while of frustrated scribbling, she crumpled up the last piece of paper and huffed in anger. Nothing was coming out right! Why was it so hard to explain how she was feeling! 

She gets up and goes downstairs for a drink of water. Maybe refreshments would set her mind straight. She went and filled a glass with cold water. Before Amity walked away, she took a coaster with her. 

She stopped in her tracks when she heard her mother’s voice come from the room next to her. She appeared to be talking to someone she didn’t like because she sounded uptight and angry. Amity wondered who it was and peaked through the doorway.

_Lilith_.

“Oh. Amity. Come in.” her mother said dryly upon spotting her. 

Amity’s legs wouldn’t move. It felt like they were glued to the floor beneath her. Lilith offered her a kind smile, waving at her with one hand as the other held a teacup. Amity doesn’t think she’s ever seen anyone so pretty. 

“Don't just stand there Amity.” her mother said coldly. Which was enough for Amity to drag her feet over to them. She sits next to her mother and in front of Lilith. Amity almost swears that Lilith glared at her [mother] for a second. 

“What did you want to discuss Lilith?” her mother asked politely, but her eyes told a different story. 

Lilith didn’t seem to pay much mind to it. 

“Upon request of the Emperor, Amity is to become my apprentice, if she accepts that is.” 

Amity’s heart swelled. 

An apprenticeship. And actual apprenticeship with Lilith! Was she dreaming? She was probably dreaming. She was never this lucky. 

She pinched herself only to feel a sharp pain in her arm. 

… This was real.

“I ACCEPT!” She excitedly yelled, knocking over her glass of water in response. 

“AMITY!” the two women shouted in unison. 

Their tones were polar opposites from one another. Lilith felt like a warm blanket on a cold autumn morning. Hers sounded like hot chocolate after playing in the snow. It was full of concern and care. Her mother’s sounded like a stormy sea. Violently hitting the shore. One more wrong move could leave her drowning. 

Lilith drew a circle in the air, cleaning up the broken shards and water that splattered on the carpet. It was almost as if she never knocked over the glass.

Amity cleared her throat. “I mean. I accept. Thank you, your majesty.” 

“No need for that my dear. I may be Empress. But from here on now, I am your teacher. Just Lilith will do.” 

“Thank you Your- Lilith.” she corrects herself. 

Lilith gives her a smile. _The stars would be jealous of that smile._ She thinks. Amity feels a tugging in her chest. Like her heart is silently telling her to go over to her. That if she did, Lilith would pick her up and hug her. That she would sing to her and dance with her. That she would play with her in the gardens.

But that was silly. She was too old for any of those anyway. 

“I must be going now, but your lessons will begin on Monday. You will have them every odd day. I expect great things from you Ms. Blight.” 

Before she can say anything, her mother speaks for her. “She will not disappoint you.” 

_She could never_. Lilith wanted to say. But she keeps her mouth shut instead.

Amity watches her walk out the door without another word. She’s excited for her lessons to start. She’s going to be the apprentice of the Empress of the Boiling Isles. She’s going to be the protege of Lilith freaking Clawthorne. 

This is probably the best day of her life.

Surprisingly, her mother said nothing and dismissed her immediately. Amity was too distracted to wonder why and hurried into her room. She pulled out her diary, scribbling the details of what just happened. She couldn’t help but feel giddy. 

“Mittens, why does mom look like Beatrice came in uninvited?”

“And why do you look like you’re going to burst out of happiness any second now?” 

She could barely contain her excitement when she bellowed. “I'M GOING TO BE EMPRESS LILITH’S APPRENTICE!” 

Edric and Emira looked at her in surprise, before immediately adopting matching grins on their faces. 

“Great job Mittens!”

“Wow, going big shot so soon?” 

Amity just grinned as the two brought her in for a hug, and for once, she didn’t fight them. She let them embrace her and squeeze their faces into hers. She does, however, shove Emira away when she gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Emira! Quit it!”

They just continued to trap her between the hugs. “No! We gotta make sure you don’t forget us when you become Little Miss Perfect.” 

She groaned as they continued to laugh at her misery. 

She couldn’t wait until next Monday.

\--x--

“I want you to aim at that tree over there. Don’t be scared. If anything goes wrong, I’ll be able to help you.”

Amity’s hand trembled as she drew a circle, the spell fell before it could be fulfilled. She huffed in frustration. 

“It’s alright Dear. Try again. This time, concentrate more on drawing the circle than aiming, alright?” Lilith asks patiently. 

Amity nods and does as she’s told. She pays more attention to drawing the circle than actually aiming. And it works. A little vine starts to grow from the circle and run towards the tree. It misses, only by an inch.

Amity lets out a frustrated growl and sinks into the floor below her. Hugging herself for comfort. 

Lilith walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Amity tensed at her touch, awaiting a painful slap or a snarky comment. 

But it never came. 

Instead, Lilith wiped the dirt off her face and offered her a small smile. Amity stays there, stunned. She quickly shakes her head and looks away. Hoping to avoid her mentor’s gaze. 

“Tell me what’s bothering you Amity.” 

Amity hesitated for a second, not sure whether this was something worth sharing. Amity didn’t talk about her life much. She was more focused on her studies, which Lilith admired. Yet there was a pestering thought in her mind that only drove her curiosity of the girl. 

“Willow won’t be friends with me.” she finally said after a while. 

… Willow?

“Do you happen to be talking about Willow Park?” Lilith inquired. Amity’s eyes widened, which Lilith took as a sign of yes.

“... yeah.” 

“Mmm. I see. Have you tried apologizing to her?”

Amity went quiet for a bit. She felt guilt and melancholy. She hadn’t thought of that. She just assumed that since she never directly bullied her that they could just be friends.

“No. I didn’t think about it.” 

The best way Lilith could describe Amity was a rose. She saw the thorns on her sides that she kept up in fear of those who would pluck her from the ground. The ones who sought to cut her down and place her in a vase like a trophy. Only to throw her away and replace her when she grew tired and wilted. She saw a girl who was beautiful and admired, but painful to the touch. Lilith saw the wall of thorns she kept to stray those from her heart. 

"Do you mind if I call you Dearest?" Lilith asked softly. 

Amity shook her head. _Dearest_. It had a nice ring to it. It sounded like honey on bread. Amity could almost taste the sweetness of the name. 

“Alright then Dearest. I think we should start there. Don’t you think?” 

“Yeah I guess.” 

Lilith shifted awkwardly in her skirt. She didn’t know it was okay, Amity looked so uncomfortable being touched. She hoped she wasn’t crossing her boundaries.

“May I hug you?” she asked hesitantly.

Amity’s ears perked up in anticipation. Nodding her head furiously. 

Lilith brought her hands up from her shoulder and onto her back and head. Amity hugged her back, clutching her waist tightly. This felt so oddly familiar. Almost as if they had done many times before.

_Don’t be silly_. They both told themselves. Though their hearts betrayed them. 

Amity sank into the touch, inhaling the sweet scent of lavenders and lilac. She could have sworn she could smell chocolate too. 

She smelt like home, and her arms felt like a warm blanket wrapping around her. Amity could feel a rumble erupting from her mentor’s chest, the vibrations calmed her racing heart and she started to purr back. 

She couldn’t remember her parents ever doing this. 

Amity had known Lilith for less than a month. She had been training under her watchful gaze for a week and she already felt so safe. Like if Lilith was there, she was going to be okay. She felt a warm and tingly feeling in her stomach as her throat started to vibrate. They stayed there for a while. Amity sitting calmly on Lilith’s lap, purring and hugging each other close. She did not shun her for purring back or being clingy. Instead, Lilith hugged her and held her with just as much affection she had. None wished the moment to end.

This was nice.

\--x--

Sunflowers followed the sun. 

Whichever direction the sun resided, the blooms would follow. They stood tall and proud when it rose high in the sky. 

At night, however, when the sun set and no longer floated in the sky, they faced each other instead. Being there for one another when the sun could not. 

Amity isn’t really sure why she knows this. She isn’t even sure why she’s coming to school with a pot full of them.

Well… that last part was a lie. She knew exactly why she was bringing them. 

She isn’t really sure why her mind is so persistent in befriending Willow. But a part of her heart constantly drove her closer to her. Guiding her to the other girl whenever they crossed paths. 

“Hi.” Amity says awkwardly as she approaches Willow. She ignores the disgusted face Boscha pulls behind her. 

“Hi.” Willow’s eyes dart back to the pot in her arms. Amity shoves them into her face.

“These are for you.” 

Willow examines them closely. Waiting for a hex, or an explosion or _something_ to happen. She draws a circle in the air, it hovers around the plant, only for nothing to happen. 

Willow slowly takes the pot from her, gently touching the blooms. They’re beautiful. They’re fully grown and she can see some seeds popping out of the middle. They looked healthy and Willow is pretty sure they’re the prettiest ones she’s ever seen.

“What’s this for?”

Amity rubs her arms in guilt. “I’m sorry.” 

“What?” 

Amity takes in a deep breath. She remembers seeing Willow cry. She remembers standing there and doing nothing when Boscha called her mean and cruel names. She remembers rolling her eyes when Willow struggled in class. Most of all, she remembers the guilt she carried every time they saw each other. 

“I’m sorry. For… not doing anything. I should have said something. Told them to stop or… just not stand there.” 

Willow froze, out of all the things she expected that day, this was not one of them. 

She doesn’t really know what to do. Her head is saying so many different things. One tells her to run, another says to forgive her, another tells her to shout at her. 

Willow stands there for a long time. Eventually, she can’t see Amity anymore. In fact, she can’t see anything. Everything around her was gray, the silence around her was suffocating and she couldn’t breathe. 

Willow started panting. She… she couldn’t see. She couldn’t move. She… She couldn’t do anything. The sounds around her grew louder and louder until she was shaking and covering her ears. She could hear a loud and sharp crash as she let go of the pot. 

And then, the noises all stopped. And everything went black. 

\--x--

Willow woke up the next day on her bed, in her room. Safe from everything. 

The doctors say that she needs to stay in bed rest for a while. 

Amity stopped by a couple times. Each time she came, she came with little trinkets and gifts. Sometimes she’d come with flowers, other times she came with seeds and hand crafted candles (she assumed they were from the local farmers market). She didn’t stay for long, she would set the gifts on her nightstand, give her the homework and leave. 

Sometimes she’d tell her to get better soon, but there weren’t many words exchanged between the two. 

Except today, Amity stayed a bit longer. 

“Do you understand the material?”

“...No.” Willow replied truthfully. Abominations were never her strong suit, despite it being her track. 

Amity nodded. Instead of rolling her eyes or laughing at her, she picked up the textbook and pointed to the diagram.

“Abominations are only as good as the solution. If something is too much or too little, then your abomination isn’t going to form. Think of it as fertilizer or soil. If the fertilizer or soil is no good, then the plant can’t grow accordingly.”

That made sense. 

“Certain things are good for abominations, but add too much and they can grow too heavy or grow too many limbs.” she explained further. “Like honeysuckles. They are good for support, but add too much and they can grow too heavy to move.” 

Willow pays attention to Amity. There isn’t any tension between them. There isn’t the glass barrier or thick atmosphere. Amity just pays attention to teaching Willow while Willow tries her best to listen. She still fails to summon a stable abomination, but it has a shape, and that made Willow incredibly happy.

“I’m so sorry Wi-”

“I DID IT!”

Amity looks at her stunned. How could she be so happy?

“I mean it’s not even fully standing but I almost did it! I’M IMPROVING!” Willow says as she pumps her fist in the air. She smiles and Amity is almost certain she’s seen the very same smile in her dreams.

Willow clears her throat in embarrassment. “Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“For teaching me.” 

It went on for a while. Every week, Amity would stop by to tutor Willow. Sometimes she stayed for dinner. And Willow finds that she doesn’t hate Amity that much. 

Weeks turned to months and eventually it’s almost like Amity lives there.

She’s weirdly into gardening, despite the fact that she’s never done it before. She can make flower garlands and Amity can recite the entire list of names of the Emperor Coven guards from 8 years ago. Which is a little weird, but Willow enjoys teasing her about it.

She also finds out that Amity loves floral dresses and the color purple. She finds out that Amity isn’t some spoiled child that is above her, but she was rather a little girl, just like her. 

Maybe she didn’t hate her that much. 

“Will you stay for dinner?” 

Amity shrugged. “Only if you want me to.” 

Willow smiled. “I’d like that.” Amity nods in response. 

After a while of studying, Amity falls onto her bed and sighs. Willow walks over and lies next to her. She isn’t aware of how she’s gotten here. A couple weeks ago, she hated her. Now they lie next to each other preparing for dinner. 

“Are we friends now?” Amity asks shyly. 

Willow thinks about it. She and Amity had spent the last couple of weeks discussing not only school but other things. Like flowers, gardening, books and picnics. They discussed dresses and suits. They braided each other's hair and they could sit silently and comfortably around each other without needing to say anything.

She doesn't feel the heavy weight on her chest anymore. Yes, Willow sometimes still feels lonely, yes sometimes she still feels very alone in the world. But something in her feels lighter, like she’s ready to move on.

And it felt nice. 

Willow smiled softly. “Yeah. I think we are.” 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witches purr I said what I said.


	11. An Opening Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda doesn't realize how domestic everything is. And she... she likes this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter Luz Noceda!

This wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Eda didn’t have much left in the world, but she was damn sure she was going to hold onto whatever she had left in it. 

She was going to hold onto King, even if he didn’t pay rent and drove her nuts. She was going to hold onto Owlbert because god dammit is he cute. Hell, she was going to hold onto Hooty. Because who knew how long she was allowed to have all this. Who knew how long it would be before the Titan took all this away from her just like it did with Lilith. 

So when a human girl came stumbling out of a portal, well she why not use her for shenanigans and chores? 

She didn’t think it would lead to **_this_ **.

Here she was, sitting on the couch. With King on the floor coloring to his heart's desire, with Owlbert snuggled next to him sleeping, and the human girl with her head on her lap reading a book. Eda hadn’t realized how _domestic_ this was.

She hadn’t expected to get so attached. God, she had been here for less than 3 weeks and she had already made herself so at home. In three weeks she was able to bring down the walls she had spent 9 years building. 

None of this was supposed to happen. 

“Who’s that?” Luz inquired. 

Eda looked down to see her looking through her old photo albums. She pointed at a girl with curly red hair and round framed glasses. She wore a blue cap symbolizing her completion of school. There was a little star badge that hung on her uniform. Showing the world that she was a star student. There was a smile of pride and contentment on her face. 

Lord her sister was beautiful.

“Ah, that’s Lily. The biggest nerd you’ll ever meet.” She chuckled as she patted the girl's head. There was a melancholy glint in her eyes that went unnoticed by the human. 

“Was she your best friend?” 

“Even better. She was my sister. We were inseparable in our youth years.” 

“What happened to you guys?” Luz asked innocently. It’s a simple question, with a complicated answer. Eda doesn’t really know how to answer that. It wasn’t like it was a secret. And it wasn’t like she was ashamed of it… it was just kind of personal, and Eda didn’t like having weaknesses.

“If it’s personal you don’t have to tell me. I understand.” Luz said, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked guilty, which Eda wasn’t gonna have any of. 

“None of that now Kid. Don’t you dare apologize either.” she demanded when she saw Luz’s mouth begin to open. She promptly closed it as she was told. Eda sighed and picked up the book from the human’s hands.

“Nothing bad happened. None of that cliche she betrayed me and now we can never be the same bullsh*t.” 

“That's one snail.”

Eda pulled out her wallet and placed the cash into the jar Luz was holding out wordlessly. This was a regular occurrence. Yet another thing to add to the list of domestic things. 

“It’s complicated.” she explained as Luz put down the swear jar. 

King had long abandoned his drawing fiasco and had jumped onto Luz’s lap. He was holding Owlbert on his head and it occurred to Eda that they had formed a cuddle pile for the third time that day. 

She pulled out an old newspaper and pointed at her wanted poster on the back cover. “I’m a criminal. So it’s hard to form any connections at all.” Luz attentively listened to her, with a look of curiosity that almost made her heart burst. 

Turning the page, she reveals a small portrait of her sister and the Emperor. “And her husband just so happens to be the man hunting me down.” Luz’s eyes went wide at the realization. “Willow has a picture of her in her hideout!”

“You mean Willow Park? The Princess’ best friend?” She suddenly felt a bitter feeling growing in her chest. Why in Titan’s name did she bring that up?

Her heart suddenly dropped at a realization. 

Lily could have had all this. She could have been the one with her kid on her lap reminiscing about her childhood. She could have had cuddle piles with her family and teach her daughter magic despite all the odds against it. She felt guilty for having this with Luz. Guilty to have King and hell even Hooty. Lilith was all alone in that empty castle and it wasn’t fair that she of all people had this.

“The Boiling Isles has a princesa?” she questioned the woman further. _Oh boy_.

“Used to. She died a long time ago.” She stopped facing Luz to recollect herself. _You’re not crying in front of the kid Eda. Get a hold of yourself._

“Poor Kid. Was only 3 when she passed.” she explained. Luz went radio silent for a while, before stuttering out another apology. 

Eda ruffled her hair. “Don’t sweat it kid. It wasn’t your fault. But yeah. We had a princess. She’s my niece actually. Never met her though.” 

“Ooooooh. Backstory. Gimme!” 

Eda chuckled at the child. _What’s this mushy feeling in my chest?_ She put the thought aside… for now.

“My sister married the Emperor. Like out of the blue. No context whatsoever. She went to work one day and came back with a wedding ring. Hell I thought she was gay before that.” 

_And she is. She’s being forced into this against her will. I want to save her. I miss her so much. I want to see her again. I miss her so much it hurts._ Her thoughts race through her calm exterior, but who was Luz to know all this?

“She had a daughter who she named Amity. The princess was turning three years old. But before the kingdom could celebrate, she disappeared. She would’ve been your age if she was still here today. Some say she’s still out there. Some say she’s dead. No one really knows.” 

“What do you think?” Damn this kid was full of questions. 

Pausing for a while, she stared into the trees outside the window. She took a deep breath and could smell pine and lavender that filled her senses. Eda thought of all of her life’s regrets and achievements. She thought of her losses and her joys. If she could go back in time, would she change this? 

She looked down at Luz. Luz who had beautiful tanned skin and curious brown eyes. Then to King, her best friend and probably the fluffiest person in the whole world. She looked around the living room which was so full of life and laughter. The room that was so alive (both figuratively and literally).

Eda decided right then and there that all of this was worth it. She would trade everything in the world and more just to have moments like this. 

“I believe…” she said to her kid. _Her kid._ It sounded so right and left a sweet taste in her mouth. 

“That she’ll find her way back home. One way or another.” 

\--x--

Luz found it oddly unfair how mean Amity Blight was being right now. 

She had met a boy (whom she had nicknamed Gus, much to his delight) being bullied by another kid by the name of Matt. She had offered to come to his Human Appreciation Society Club to prove him wrong (after being bombarded with questions of course).

Then she met Amity Blight during the entire fiasco. She may or may not have released a gigantic monster living under the school and nearly cost Amity her place as top student. After being saved by a girl named Willow Park and Gus, the three of them worked together to clean up the school. And defeating the bloodthirsty beast.

Despite being in the abomination track, Willow used plant magic to defeat them. Bump had been so impressed that he allowed her to change tracks. In Luz’s opinion, Willow looked better in green than she did in pink. It brought out her eyes.

And then she got banned. 

Eda was very proud to say the least.

“Ah, Baby’s first wanted poster.” Eda smiled as she looked at the poster that had large red letters reading ‘BANNED’ above a picture of her face. Luz felt a bit better knowing that she had made Eda proud. 

“I'm so sorry Luz.” Gus apologized sympathetically. 

Luz shook her head and ruffled his hair. She gets it. It's hard to be lonely and not taken seriously. To be rejected and want to prove someone wrong. But Gus had cleaned up his mess. He got up and abandoned his entire plan to save Luz. Luz saw much of herself in her friend. He had tried everything he could to lift the ban, and it was okay if he didn’t succeed. 

“That’s okay. You tried everything you could.” She said softly. 

Gus beamed. “Of course! What are friends for?”

… friends?

“Hey, you want to hang out sometime this weekend?” Willow offered. 

Gus smiled at the idea. “Yeah! We can go hang out at the market, then get food and there might be a fair.” 

Luz smiled. Friends. She was making friends. That was new and… and so nice. Luz couldn’t put a word on how she was feeling. She just felt whole. Was that weird? She was pretty sure that was weird. But then again, all of the Boiling Isles was weird. How was she any different?

“I’d like that! Can we Eda?”

“Eh why not? Consider it your award for kickin’ it to good ol’ Bump.” 

They all cheered, heading towards the school’s exit. They planned when and where to meet and Luz can’t shake off the feeling of happiness in her chest. 

She had friends now. And they didn’t think she was weird or a screw up. They didn’t pretend to like her to gross out their friends or call her mean names. They didn’t start rumours at school or make fun of her for being bisexual. They didn’t point out that she didn’t have a dad. They thought Luz was a nice girl that they could be friends with. And Luz was gonna make sure she didn’t lose this.

She wasn’t going to ruin it this time. 

\--x--

“I just don’t get why she doesn’t like me.” Luz complained to Gus as Willow was getting their food in line. Gus patted her head as she groaned.

“Amity’s not the nicest person in Hexside. She’s very protective of her place as Top Student. And since you did threaten that position, she may not like you so much.” Gus explained as Luz only pouted. She didn’t mean to hurt her feelings! She just got carried away by curiosity.

“Whatchu guys talking about?” Willow inquired as she held the 2 trays in her hands. 

Gus did the talking. “Luz is sad that Amity doesn’t like her and she finds her kind of scary”

Willow laughed hysterically at the comment. “Amity Blight? Scary? If you call screaming of pure joy for an hour when Azura and Hecate kissed scary then sure.” 

_Wait. Amity liked The Good Witch Azura?!_

“Trust me. She’s scary now but worm your way into her heart and she’s the biggest dork in existence.” Willow smirked.

Wait a minute.

“YOU’RE FRIENDS WITH HER?!” Luz bellowed, speechless at the thought of the two girls together. Even Augustus seemed to be taken by surprise, which Willow only seemed to find amusing.

“Oh yeah. She and I are best friends actually.” Which made her friends’ mouths hang lower. “It’s not public knowledge though. Her parents would freak if they found out.” 

Luz beamed at the realization.

“If you’re friends with Amity then maybe I can be friends with her too! Classic rivals to friends trope that usually ends with them becoming lovers on AO3 but there’s nothing wrong with being just friends.”

“I understood none of those words but yeah. You can. You just have to try really hard.” Willow explained as Gus took out a notepad and jotted down Luz’s strange vocabulary.

Luz frowned. “How did you become friends with her?” 

Willow paused and looked down for a second. Trying to remember what happened 3 years ago. It never occurred to her that Amity had been the one to reach out. Willow had actively avoided her until the whole fiasco at school. 

“She… actually was the one to reach out to me.” Willow said slowly. 

That made things a bit more complicated, but alas, Luz did not lose her optimism. 

“Well look out Amity Blight! For I will be your friends. One way or another!” she said, bringing her fist into the air. Willow giggled sweetly and Gus offered her a thumbs up. 

Luz liked this. She liked having friends. She liked getting hugs from Willow and supportive high fives with Gus. Luz liked being able to talk about her interests and somewhere to sit at lunch. She liked that she couldn’t hear their whispers behind her back when she crossed the school halls.

Luz tried not to think too hard about what life was like at home. This was new and great! She had to appreciate that instead of just being a sad sack. _Get it together Noceda!_ She told herself.

She was gonna be happy. She had to be. 

\--x--

Amity strode into the Emperor’s Castle. It was rare that she got to come there, but today was a special day.

Today she was going to meet the Emperor. Upon his request. Which was a very high honour. 

_“Do not disappoint me.”_ her mother had told her before sending her off. 

Yet something in her evoked great fear. And it wasn’t just nervousness. Something deep within her told her that the Emperor wasn’t a good person. There was a fear in her that went beyond nervousness. 

She spotted her mentor pacing back and forth in her office. There was worry in her eyes when she spotted Amity. Lilith walked over to her and cupped her cheeks.

“My darling I want you to be very careful when meeting him, do you understand?” Lilith said seriously. Amity’s body started to tense when she saw how… _scared_ Lilith was.

Weren’t they married? Wasn’t she supposed to love him and tell her that he wasn’t as scary as he looked? Why did she look so fearful of him? 

… Did he hurt her?

Anger boiled inside her at the thought. No one should hurt their spouse. Not even her parents hurt each other. Hell they never even talked to one another for the most part. But… this was Lilith. Lilith who offered her an apprenticeship when she was just a little girl. Who cared for her in a way her parents couldn’t. Lilith who worked incredibly hard to keep the Boiling Isles from going into chaos. The Lilith whom she loved so much.

“Yes.” she stuttered out instead of voicing her concerns.

Lilith gently held her shoulders. “Not to worry, I’ll be there with you the entire time. Just nod and answer his questions truthfully. Stand up straight and listen carefully to everything he has to say. I’ll answer any questions you can’t.” 

Just then, Kikimora walked in and Amity nearly laughed. Oh dear that woman was short and Amity found it terribly amusing. Not that she would ever say it out loud. She stifled a snort, which Lilith seemed to notice. She smiled softly at her, which fell just as quickly as it came. 

“The Emperor calls you your highness.”

“Let’s get going then Darling.” Lilith said to her softly. She grabbed her hand and led her to the throne room. 

The walls were covered in expensive wallpapers and marble. She could see that they were gilded in gold and silver. They were beautiful, yet there was something about them that didn’t seem right. She had seen these walls before, she was certain of it. Which was strange, no one other than the Elite was allowed this side of the castle. She couldn’t have seen them before. 

Yet something in her heart told her she had. That these beautiful walls held horrible truths that laid secretly in the shadows. Amity hated them. She hated the ornate walls of the castle. The chandeliers that hung on the ceiling and the several portraits that filled the halls. Amity didn’t know why but she hated them. She looked up at her mentor who had not let go of her hand since they departed from her office. 

She wondered if Lilith hated them just as much as she did.

The guards opened the door to the throne room, where Emperor Belos stood. He was tall and stood there, proud and mighty. 

Amity saw the way Lilith’s figure tensed when the couple’s eyes met. Her body looked so frail then her usual soft or poised posture. How did he make her feel like that? How was this okay? 

His eyes traced down from his wife to her, which made her freeze.

Something in her heart told her to hide behind Lilith, right between her shoulder and neck. But Amity knew better than to make a fool of herself in front of the Emperor. She held her breath upon seeing him. Almost as if she wasn’t allowed to breathe unless he ordered to. 

“Ah, you must be Amity Blight yes?” he asked sweetly. 

His voice felt like poison in her veins and her feet begged her to run. Amity doesn’t know why she feels that way about him. She isn’t sure why her body is tense and frozen. She doesn’t know why she’s so scared. 

“Y-yes. Your Grace.” 

“Did you know, my daughter’s name was Amity?” He continued. She could feel Lilith’s hand tighten around her shoulder. Unlike her mother’s threatening ones, her’s was protective.

“Yes sir.” 

“I expected great things from her, but alas she did not live long enough to surpass my expectations. And I was hoping that you would do so in her place.” 

Amity’s head snapped forward at that remark. “W-what?” she stuttered. 

“I expect great things from you Ms. Blight. Do not disappoint me.” 

Amity’s shoulders tensed at his chilling voice. “Yes, your majesty.” 

“Very good.” he cooed, she could tell he was quite pleased with himself.

Lilith bowed, and Amity followed suit. She could see her mentor’s gaze scream bloody murder. Never had she seen such rage. Her mentor said nothing as she shot a silent glare at her husband. Gently tugging her shoulders, Amity followed her out of the room. 

“That was… shorter than expected. But I think it went quite we-”

“Why does he make you feel like that?” 

Lilith looked at her quizzically. “What do you mean?”

“He shouldn’t make you feel like that. Your husband should make you feel loved and safe. You shouldn’t feel scared being in the same room as him.” 

There was a bit of softness in her eyes again. The little spark that Amity loved seeing. The one the painters never seemed to get right in all her portraits.

She brought her hands to the little girl’s cheeks and let their foreheads touch. “You’re a smart little darling aren’t you?” Lilith said. Her voice sounded broken and fragile and Amity had never hated anyone so much.

No one hurt Lilith. No one.

Not even the ruler of all of the Boiling Isles.

\--x--

Luz could forgive many things.

Like how that one kid made a very racist comment about her (though she did end up punching him in the face when he had the audacity to go after her mom ~~no the author is not venting or self projecting~~ ).

Or how her dad left. And kids thought it would be funny to make fun of her for it. Or that one other time they wrote ‘Luzer’ on her locker and gym bag.

But this… she could not forgive.

Amity Blight had not only doubted her abilities as a witch, but squashed King’s cupcake. THE AUDACITY.

She really had no other option than what she was about to do now.

“Amity Blight. I challenge you, to a witches duel!” 

Amity smirked and got close to her face. Amity’s gold eyes looked into her brown ones and she could practically see the determination bleeding from her eyes.

“I accept.” 

There may have been an Unbreakable Oath drawn. She may not ever be able to learn magic if she loses. She also may die in the process. Luz is realizing maybe this wasn’t the best idea.

She’s so utterly screwed.

  
  
  
  



	12. Tangled Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clawthorne sisters reunite. Mom raven panicking for 3000 words straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving and Mongolian National Independence Day! I wanted to finish this chapter today as a thanksgiving gift. I'm so thankful for all of you who read this story and leave comments and kudos. They all make my day and I hope you all are safe and happy!

“There’s even a mystery guest this year!” the squirt (she was almost certain his name was Gus) said excitedly. Holding up the flashy poster for the human to see.

Edalyn never liked coventions.

Okay that was a lie. She _used_ to like them. She just hadn’t been to one since they were girls.

“Did you say we? Who’s we?”

… she said that out loud didn’t she.

“I meant I. I… haven't been to one since I was a girl.” 

Then she pulled out the wild card. Luz’s flowery language nearly made her gag. It didn’t help that King read it in middle english. Why was it so flowery? Why was it so awful? Why did humans have such sappy interpretations of witches and magic?

She would literally do **anything** to stop it. 

And of course it had to be the covention. Of course Luz was fascinated by the coven system. The stupid corrupt system that sealed away your magic and prevented you from performing any other type. 

The only reason everyone was so eager to adopt the stupid system was because the world had become so chaotic without it. 

“Bunch of clowns” she muttered under her breath.

Luz and her friends had run into the tent for the Emperor’s Coven. The worst coven of all. The one that worked for Belos. That man was a greedy manipulative bastard and she wanted to kill him. 

She wouldn’t have to be in the stupid tent if the little bastard didn’t snitch on her to the guards. So Eda made the most of it by making fun of everything every chance she could. She did it anyway, might as well say them out loud. 

“And now! I am pleased to introduce the esteemed leader of this coven and this year's mystery guest!” Eda laughed loudly at all of the excited children. That ‘Matt’ kid had inflated his head. Oh jeez maybe this wasn’t such a terrible idea.

“You know her, you love her!” Bump announced from across the stage. Eda snorted. It was probably that Kikimora woman. She’d probably jump at the chance to be seen-

“Empress Lilith!” he bellowed as an illusion of a raven appeared at the tops of their heads.

_Wait what._

The raven then flew off it’s branch and landed in front of Bump on the stage. The raven burst and surrounded the dome tent, revealing a masked woman inside of it. She lifted her mask to reveal a dark haired pale woman underneath. She brought her arms up in the air and the illusion split into many balls of light. The crowd roared and clapped for her. 

Lilith was there. Her sister was there, standing, breathing and smiling. So close yet so far. Closer than either of them had ever been in the last 26 years. Eda wanted to run over and hug her. Maybe grab her and run. Or maybe flick her in the forehead, just for old time sakes.

Crap she’s staring. 

“Do you know her?” Luz asked, nudging her to capture her attention.

Eda couldn’t take her eyes off of her sister. “You... could say that.” 

“Thank you everyone.” the figure finally said. 

_God you change your entire appearance yet your voice still remains the same_. Still so low and mysterious. Eda could bet she could make her sound like an angry cat within seconds.

“It wasn’t easy for me to rise to the top, but my husband helped and supported me throughout my journey.” 

_Bunch of bullcrap._

“I too started from humble beginnings.” 

“Like me” she could hear the bloated head whisper. _Nothing like you, you cheap shot._

“Now I have the highest honour of enforcing the Emperor’s will and governing you all as your Empress. So be more! The Emperor’s Coven awaits you!” 

She spun and created more light spells. 

That wasn’t Lilith. Lilith had a spark in her eye when she did magic. She had a joyous and awestrucking presence, but never one that evoked authority. She looked untouchable. Which she never was, despite how hard she tried. Lilith was a softie pretending to be tough. She was kind though she was stern. This wasn’t her sister.

That was the Empress of the Boiling Isles.

Edalyn had to get out of there.

She got out of the theatre tent thing as fast as she could. If she stayed any longer she knew she would do something stupid. If Edalyn stayed there any longer she would try and force the real Lilith out of her. She just might end up getting attached again. She had to make sure she didn’t-

“Edalyn?” 

… Crap.

\--x--

Lilith couldn’t believe what she was seeing. 

That… couldn’t be…

Edalyn.

She nearly dropped the pen she was using to sign an autograph for the group of children around her. That was her sister. The sister she hadn’t seen in over 20 years.

What… what was she doing here?

“Edalyn?” she choked out after a while. 

Eda turned to see her, just as stunned as she was. Her hair was tucked away in a cloak. Lilith could almost laugh at the giant circle that surrounded her head. The Clawthorne mane did **not** pass generations. 

“Lily?” 

Lilith handed the paper back to the child and sent them away, after thanking them of course. She couldn’t believe it. It had been… what was it? 25, 26 years? 

It had felt like an eternity. 

She slowly made her way to her sister. She nearly reached out and touched her, before freezing when she saw the Emperor’s guards. Eda seemed hurt by the action, but nonetheless said nothing. 

  
  


Eda and Lilith were like strings. Lilith used to think they were tied together with a thin blue string that wrapped around their pinkies. Sometimes the strings would stretch, or knot together in a weird way. Sometimes they tangled and other times it didn’t, but no matter what happened, they never snapped. They never broke away no matter how far away they strayed from one another. 

“Sister… I’ve-” she started, but was later interrupted by a scream.

“EDAAAAAAAAAAAAA!” a child cried from behind her, stopping her from going any further. 

Lilith examined the child before her. She wore a strange outfit with a hood attached to it. She wore shorts over her leggings and had dark skin and chocolate eyes. Her hair was a dark brown that contrasted nicely against her features. She recognized her round ears… was she human? Where did Edalyn even find one of those.

“I accidently challenged Amity to a witch's duel and I think she’s gonna kill me all the way dead!” 

_… Wait…_ **_WHAT_ ** _!?_

“Human… Does this Amity have green hair, gold eyes, and a pink uniform by any chance?” 

_Please say no. Please in titan’s name say no._

“Yes?” she said as raised an eyebrow sheepishly. 

“WHAT!” she bellowed. All eyes turned to her, but that was the least of her worries.

“OH DEAR TITAN THAT CHILD IS GOING AROUND ACCEPTING WITCH’S DUELS.” she grabbed the human’s shoulders in panic. 

“Which direction did she go?” 

Lilith sprinted at the direction the human awkwardly pointed at. She didn’t care for the eyes that followed her. She didn’t care that she looked messy or not poised. Her apprentice was going to get herself hurt! Didn’t she see that she was already a powerful enough witch as she was? And why on earth did she need to get into a witch’s duel of all things?!

She finally spotted the girl trying to summon an abomination. Lilith quickly rushed over to her. 

“Amity Aurum Blight tell me this instant what's this about a Witches Duel?” she said sternly. The little girl slowly faced her, her entire body tensing. 

Lilith took a deep breath. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled.” 

She gently placed her hands on the girl’s shoulders. The last thing Lilith wanted was Amity to be afraid of her. Amity sometimes forgot Lilith wasn’t like her parents. Amity sometimes forgot that Lilith would never inflict physical or emotional pain on her. Lilith would never punish her for making simple mistakes. Amity sometimes forgot that her mentor wasn’t like that. 

Her body relaxed when her smooth voice ran over like warm water. She stopped looking at the floor to face her. Amity could see all of the ocean in her eyes. She could see the violent storms that crashed it’s shorelines when she felt rage, or the soft gentle waves that trickled the sands when she felt love. Lilith’s eyes bore salt water, the more you drank the more you wanted. And Amity wanted more of her loving touches and caring words. 

_I wish you were my mom._

Amity was crushed with guilt immediately at the thought, but decided to say nothing about it. It wasn't like it was an uncommon thought. She had definitely thought of it many times in her life, and cried several nights feeling bad about it, but now was not the time. She had bigger things to be worried about. She didn’t have time to feel guilty over something as stupid as her own thoughts.

“My dear, why did you accept a witches duel?” 

“The human challenged me. The one who threatened my place as top student.”

Lilith sighed. “I know you think that you need to prove yourself, but this is dangerous. You could seriously get hurt.” 

“She’s a _human_. How dangerous can she be?” Amity snarled confidently.

_Well if she has any relations with my sister something is bound to surprise you._

“Nothing I say or do will stop you huh?” 

“No.” 

Amity was stubborn, like her in a way. Amity was a lot like her in so many ways and it scared her to no end. Because what if she ended up where she was? What if she got hurt during all this? If Lilith could wrap her up in bubble wrap and watch over her so she couldn’t hurt herself she would. Because Amity was so strong, so very strong. But she was fragile too. She was headstrong and sometimes even the strongest of witches grew tired. 

Lilith doesn’t know what this feeling is. It feels strangely familiar. But if she allowed herself to think of what it meant, she may get hurt again. And Lilith could not afford to be any more broken than she already was.

“Fine. Then at least let me help you.” 

\--x--

“Just for today, you don’t have to hide. Nothing I say or do will get my prodege to change her mind. I trust that you know what you’re doing?” Lilith said softly. 

Eda had to physically stop herself from flinging herself at her. 

_“I want your hugs!” she had once said when she became newly 6 years old. Lily had been 8 at the time and trying to do her homework._

_“I’m busy. Go get a hug from mom” she huffed._

_Eda stomped her foot. “No! Your hugs are nice. And I don’t like momma.” She puffed her cheek and chest to establish dominance. Unbeknownst to her, Lilith bit back a chuckle._

_Lilith sighed and got up from her table, opening her arms for her sister to join. Eda happily sank into her touch. Lilith had baked that afternoon, so she smelt of flour and chocolate. She was warm like an oven and Eda could feel her gently patting her fluffy head._

_“Happy now?” she asked gently after a while. Eda nodded her head, content with the hug._

_“Yup!”_

_Lilith ruffled her hair and squeezed her tighter. “Good. Because I’m not ever letting you go.”_

_Eda laughed, hugging her back. “Promise?”_

_She earned herself a kiss on the forehead. “Promise.”_

Sometimes it’s hard to keep promises, but Eda was okay with it.

Really she was fine. She wasn’t sad or disappointed in herself for believing Lilith when she said that they would be best friends forever, that was just dumb.

Really, she was okay. 

“... so how’ve you been?” Eda asked awkwardly, rubbing her hand to comfort herself. The thick atmosphere around them was deafening.

“I’ve… been well. Though I have been busy with declarations and governing.”

“I didn’t know you were Head Coveness.”

Lilith shrugged. “Empress, Head Coveness, face of the coven system, same thing really.” 

Eda gave her a knowing look. “No they are not. That’s like saying putting the cereal before milk is the same as putting the milk first.” 

Lilith furrowed her eyebrows. “What difference does it make? It's cereal.” 

“IT MATTERS IT JUST DOES OKAY?” 

“EDA IT’S LITERAL DRIED FLOUR AND CARBONATED TREATS SOAKED IN MILK WHY DOES IT MATTER?” 

“WHAT KIND OF SICKO PUTS THE MILK FIRST?” 

“OUR FATHER DID THAT EDALYN.”

“WELL HE WAS A JERK WASN’T HE?” 

They looked at one another for a while, engaging in a silent staring contest. Before bursting into fits of laughter. Oh god she had missed this. She missed just laughing and arguing over stupid things with her. This was the Lilith she grew up with. This was the Lilith she knew and loved so dearly.

God did she miss her.

“I’ve missed you, sister.” 

“I missed you too Lily.” 

She went over there and hugged her. She had grown taller than her, something she would bring up after the whole fiasco. Lilith still gave the best hugs, no offense to Luz. Or maybe she just missed her. 

Eda couldn’t really tell. 

“Not causing too much trouble now Owl Lady?” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it, your highness.”

Lilith groaned. “Don’t say that, it sounds weird when you do it.” 

“Nerp. Your highness. Grand Empress. Your majesty. Oh great one. My Queen-”

Lilith slapped her hand away from her. “Eda! Quit it!” 

A cough interrupted them both. Lilith blushed in embarrassment as Eda just chuckled smuggly.

“Your apprentices are ready in their respective sides of the Arena.” 

They both nodded and made their way to the opposite sides of the stage, before Eda could go farther, her sister’s voice spoke.

“It… it was nice to see you again.” 

Eda smiled softly. “It was nice to see you again too.”

\--x--

Lilith bit her lip with every second that passed. The anxiety she felt was nothing like she had ever felt in her entire 45 years of life. Amity entered the Arena confidently, whilst the human was a bit nervous. Which was a good sign, it meant Amity was more likely to succeed. 

She really hoped she would succeed.

“The Emperor Coven proudly presents a demonstration of a sword in which we seek every year.” She announced as she gestured for her apprentice to come forward. Amity proudly stronde the platform and in front of her. The crowd cheered loudly. “Introducing Amity Blight”

She waited for the crowd to settle down before continuing. “Versus… some human.”

“Her name is Luz!” her sister cried from below. 

“... Right. Versus Lus.” she corrected herself.

The crowd continued to chatter and they discussed the human’s strengths and weaknesses. Lilith had no doubt that her kid would do great. Wait, did she just refer to Amity as her kid? No Lilith, now is not the time! She scolded herself.

As she was saying, she had no doubt in Amity’s abilities. But her sister was notorious for cheating, and surprises. She hoped Amity didn’t get caught in the crossfire. All she could really do was stand still and look elegant as possible. The Emperor would not appreciate her looking so sloppy on such an important event.

The bell screamed to signal the start of the duel. Lilith held her breath as she walked towards one another. Amity drew a circle to summon an abomination. It was fairly large, but not too big to cause too much damage. It twisted it’s head and threw itself at the human. 

“I DON’T DO WELL UNDER PRESSURE!” the human (Lus she believes?) says as she runs to the side of the arena. 

The abomination takes another step and… fire erupts from under it’s foot?

“How did you do that?” she hears her yell.

“I- uh… magic?” 

… Humans couldn’t do magic. 

The abomination takes another step and this time both him and Amity are sent flying into the air, she holds back a scream by bringing her hands to her lips. 

“I saw you that time! You didn’t use your hand! What are you getting at!” 

“Not. Dying” 

Amity angrily takes a step forward when Lilith realizes something strange about the ground. There were multiple little bumps along the ground, almost as if…

They were magic traps.

Edalyn was cheating. 

“Amity! Don’t step on that!”

“Why not? she sneers, taking a step forward. 

Lilith couldn’t help but scream upon spikes emerging from under her apprentice. 

“ **AMITY**!” 

She doesn’t stop herself from running over there and grabbing her hood. She brings her close to her chest and casts a giant bubble to protect them. Amity hugs her back tightly, she can tell that she’s still recovering from the shock. 

Rule #48 on Witches Duels under section 5: Mentors cannot intervene even when apprentices are in mortal danger.

**She had broken a rule.**

“Spikes?!” she hears the human cry. Her sister just gives her a thumbs up in response.

She was going to kill her. 

“What.” she says furiously. Which got everyone’s attention. “WAS THAT?” 

“Prissy perfect Lilith cheated!” Eda said, pointing a finger at her accusingly. 

“I ONLY CHEATED BECAUSE YOUR KID ALMOST KILLED MINE! HEAVEN SAKES EDA SHE IS A CHILD.” she bellowed, not being able to contain her anger. She clutches Amity protectively over her chest. There was a glint of fear and shock in the girl’s eyes. Lilith felt the sudden urge to kill. 

“You cheated. You just got depleted. Get your stank face treated! Hot dang I love conventions.” 

Amity clung onto her dress and took shaky breaths. Lilith’s heart had never been more broken. She could still hear her sister’s taunts as she danced and goofed off like… like some child. 

And in a fit of rage, she threw a blast at her. 

Eda’s body hit the wall and it dawned on her what she had done. Lilith looked at her horrified, but Eda only laughed. 

“There she is.” Eda announced smuggly. Lilith felt a competitive spark rise in her chest. She wanted a fight huh? **Fine**.

She was going to give her a fight. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Light Between the Cracks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz was the embodiment of light dressed in chocolate hues. And Eda would never let anyone touch her fragile flame again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Covention part 2. A lotta mom feels in this one. This chapter is dedicated to CapMorgan55. All of Gus' dialogue was from a comment they made. Thank you for the support my guy. Love ya.

Amity felt a great feeling of coldness when her mentor let go of her to fight her sister. She ached for her soft touches and protective nature. She had felt so safe a moment ago. She had been so confident until…

The human cheated. 

But so had Lilith.

She had embarrassed herself in front of the Emperor’s Coven.

She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream and yell and hide. A great urge to break something. Her parents were going to kill her when they found out. The human not only threatened her place as top student, but made her look like a fool in front of what was supposed to be her future coven. 

So Amity ran. 

She ran and ran until she couldn’t hear the voices anymore. Everytime someone whispered or laughed it felt like it was at her. Every noise or breath suddenly became incredibly loud and she wanted it to stop. She spotted an isolated corner and curled into a little ball of shame. The cool floor felt relaxing under her burning skin.

She was so tired. 

Amity just wanted to be perfect. The perfect daughter. The perfect student. The perfect Blight. She tried so hard, why wasn’t it enough?

She had been doing so well, until that human came along and ruined everything!

“Amity!”

Speak of the devil. 

“I’m sorry.” she said.

Sorry? Sorry?! She ruined her chances at the Emperor’s Coven and all she could say was **SORRY**?

“Seriously? Just leave me alone.” she demanded sharply. 

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you.” 

Oh sure, you didn’t mean to. **Sure**. 

“That’s all you ever do! First and school, and now this!”

“Yeah bu-”

“You made me look like a fool in front of the Emperor’s Coven. MY FUTURE!” 

The human didn’t get it and she never would. She wasn’t a witch. She didn’t stay up hours on end studying or break down in her mentor’s arms from exhaustion. She didn’t search the library for books on magic or spend weeks perfecting a single spell just so it was perfect. She didn’t get it. She never would.

“You think it’s so easy to be a witch. I have been working my whole life to get to the top!” 

She got up and took a step forward. “You lost. You cheated! Say it! SAY YOU’RE NOT A WITCH!” she begged, failing to mask the desperation in her voice.

Surprisingly, the human gave in. 

“I’m not a witch.” 

She then sank into the floor and pulled out a paper and pen. She drew strange runes and shapes. The human then gently tapped the strange symbol and from it emerged a single ball of light. 

Fascinating.

“But I’m training hard to be one.” 

Amity was awestruck. A human that could do magic. That wasn’t something you saw everyday. 

“I’ve… I’ve never seen it cast like that.” she says, biting back an insult. 

“It doesn’t come naturally to me, like it does for you. So… I’ve… had to improve.” she explained. 

Her voice was so soft. None of the awkward twists and spurs were there anymore. 

She sighed as she drew a circle in the air. Grabbing her wrist she pulled it through. “The Oath is unbound.” 

The human looked like she was going to say something, but she stopped midway when they heard a loud voice.

“WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?” 

\--x--

Willow is pretty much horrified by the entire duel that is taking place right in front of her. Not only were her two best friends trying to kill one another (okay maybe only Amity was trying to do that) but now so was her aunt and her criminal sister. So yeah, she was only a little stressed. 

It didn’t help that Gus was **reporting** of all things considered.

“BATTLE OF THE CLAWTHORNES!” he yelled as he summoned a microphone on his palm.

Eda drew a circle with her staff and a beam of fire emerged from the centre of it.

“Entering from the right, weighing in at- DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT BUSTER!” he bellowed upon seeing a child trying to get past the kill zone. 

Clearing his throat, he brought the thing back to his lips. “Nevermind, ON YOUR RIGHT! The Lord of Calamity, the Master of Disaster, she who holds the title of strongest wild witch, THE OWL LADY!!” 

Eda smiled proudly and winked at the crowd. Dodging a blue blast shortly after. Lilith summoned her pearly white staff, pointing it towards her sister. The cloak that hung on her shoulders blew furiously to the side. 

“Entering from the left, the Shadow of Death, the Emperor's Second, the absolute Enforcer of Order, EMPRESS LILITH!”

The crowd cheered wildly as their empress was announced, but neither sister paid any mind to their chatter. A small smirk was visible on her face, though. 

“These two titans are ready to tumble, LLLLET'S GET READY TO RRRRUMBLLLLLLLLE!!!!!!” Gus yelled, full of energy and enthusiasm. His dad would be proud. He thought as the two continued to fight.

Willow nervously clung onto her uniform as her two friends were out of sight. Where had they gone? Were they okay? The constant sound of blasts didn’t really help either. She could hear fire, screaming, the breaking of wood and…

And laughing?

“Is that all the ‘Empress of the Boiling Isles’ has to offer?” she could hear Eda tease.

“You’re one to talk, “most powerful witch of the Boiling Isles.” her aunt jabbed back as she laughed, dodging an owl tube looking thingy (It looked like Hooty and that made her slightly uncomfortable). 

They were laughing? It was a witches duel!

“I’ll have you know that the rumours you heard are in fact true!” 

“We’ll see.” 

Eda continued to summon more horrifying owls and Lilith continued to dodge them with ease. She smirked as she destroyed them one by one. She later stopped going for them and aimed towards the other woman instead.

The younger Clawthorne was quick however and summoned a shield, which the white staff hit. Her aunt followed close behind and Willow doesn’t know what to think of it all. 

She shakes her head. Amity and Luz. She needs to find them. Gus would be here to report everything. She can just ask him how it goes later. 

Willow made herself out of the tent with great difficulty as the crowds cheered and shoved one another. She tried not to think too hard about all that was going on at the moment. All Willow wanted was one peaceful covention. ONE. 

She wanted one covention where Amity wasn’t so uptight, or Gus trying to find a duel to report, or her aunt being stopped every 10 seconds for an autograph or picture. But this, this took the cake. Or at least that’s what Luz would say. She hoped she was using that right (though she could’ve sworn it was pie). 

Was that really too much to ask?

She ran around the empty hallways looking for her friends. Begged the Titan they didn’t kill each other. 

She ran past the halls looking for a patch of brown or green hair. Relief washed over her when she saw the two of them talking to one another. 

That relief, however, was short lived and was quickly replaced with rage.

_She was going to kill them._

“WHAT WERE YOU TWO THINKING?!” she bellowed, louder than she intended. 

The two yelped as they spotted her. She walked over and grabbed both of them by the ear, forcing them to stand up.

“Owowowowowow! Please let go.” Luz begged.

“Willow! Quit it!” Amity interjected. 

“You!” she said accusingly at Luz. “Challenging someone to a witches duel and cheating?” 

Luz looked away sheepishly. Shame filling her brown irises. 

“And you!” she snapped, turning to face the other witch. “Trying to fight a human when you know you have an unfair advantage?” 

Amity’s eyes dodged her judging glare. She sighed at the two girls. 

“I want you to apologize to one another. And try to get along. For my sake at least.” Willow said sternly, though she didn’t yell or glare this time.

“Human-”

Willow interrupted her, not satisfied with the sarcasm. “She has a name Amity. It’s Luz.” 

“... Right. Luz, I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too... again.” 

She finally let go and they both rubbed their ears to soothe them from her death grip. Sometimes she forgot how strong she was. 

Hearing a loud crash across the hall, she suddenly remembered the other two.

“Oh yeah and your mentors are tearing that place apart dueling each other.”

“WHAT” 

\--x--

A giant owl swallowed Lilith whole and Eda beamed proudly. But it falls upon seeing a giant hole of blue fire from its side. 

“This ends now.” she hears a voice say from behind her. 

Next thing she knew, she was being catapulted to the wall of the stage. 

When she hits the stones behind her, she looks up to see Lilith towering over her. Her staff is pointed towards her and she casts a great shadow. Her teal eyes glisten in the light and for once, she sees how the rest of the Boiling Isles sees her. 

An Empress.

“I win.” she hears her singsong. Patting her hair with the head of her palisman. 

The terrifying image dropped as quickly as it came.

Also, **hell no.**

“No you did not.” 

“Edalyn I just threw you to the other side of the arena, knocked away your staff and you’re currently lying on the floor. What do you think that means?” 

Edalyn did not appreciate the smug look on her sister’s face. Not even a little. 

She threw a bag of Hex Mix at her face. “DISTRACTION SPELL!” she yelled as she fled.

Her sister let out an annoyed groan. “THIS IS WHY MOTHER DOESN’T LET US HAVE NICE THINGS EDALYN.” 

She ran and spotted her sister’s little apprentice, hers and the plant friend. Grabbing her, she yanked her kid towards the exit.

“Gotta run Kid!” 

“Wait wha-” 

She kept running. “IT’S BEEN FUN BUT LET’S CALL IT A DRAW.” 

Eda spotted him and yanked him from the ground. Sheesh he was heavy. Probably from all his “offerings” which was really just a cheap tactic of advertising. She should know, they can’t beat her in her own game.

They all got on Owlbert and raced out of the covention hall. Soaring into the air as she howled and laughed.

She stopped promptly when Luz started giggling. 

That laugh sounded so precious. It made her heart soar and her eyes water. It sounded like magic and she’d be damned if she heard anything other than that come out of Luz’s mouth. If anyone ever made her stop laughing, smiling or singing she would promptly smite them in their sleep. 

She doesn’t know why she loves it so much. She doesn’t know why it never fails to make her smile or why her chest feels so damn warm every single time. She doesn’t get it. 

Or maybe she does. 

Luz is a child of light. Everything she touches turns into a being of hope and an embodiment of love. She tears down stone fortresses of the distant and heals the scars of the wounded. Luz holds a flame that does not burn but warms the cold and soothes the frostbitten. Luz is pure warm light dressed in chocolate hues. 

Her voice sounded like music and silver bells. Like snow and fairy lights. Like honey and tea. Like roses and old books. Of candles and waxed seals and everything in between. Her hugs were made of plush and her eyes were brown like the dirt that hid gold beneath its feet. 

Luz finds the weeds that the others try to pull away and waters them. She finds the unwanted strays and feeds them. She finds the light in those who sought to destroy it and brings it out. She finds the broken shards of glass and shines on them so they can sparkle and bring out all the colours of the rainbow. Luz is the child of light. 

She cracks through the stone walls and invites you to play. In her game, everyone had a place. Everyone had a role and everyone took turns. Luz was perfect in every shape or form. 

Edalyn can’t believe that she was sent away to get rid of that light.

Everyone had a bit of light in them. Everyone carried a spark, a flame, anything. Luz just chose not to hide it. 

She chose to display her light. To let it shine and share it’s beauty with the world. She offered it all it had to offer, to anyone who needed it. 

If anything ever tried to diminish that light ever again, she would plague their lungs and break their shins. No one would touch her child of light again. 

As long as she breathed the air of the island and walked on it’s hardened grass, no wind would blow on her fragile flame.

**No one**.

She relishes her laughter and her beaming smile. Luz doesn’t need magic if that’s what she is. Luz was magic. She didn’t need some stupid bile sac to perform it. 

Her presence alone was a blessing. And she sometimes lies to herself that she was going to stay. That Eda was allowed to have the child of light all to herself. That she would have the precious warmth all to herself.

But she’s going to live that lie for as long as she needs to. 

For now, she hugs the child close as she leans onto her figure. Almost like she belongs there.

**Almost**.

\--x--

Amity sniffs as she pushes her face onto the puff of her mentor’s sleeves, just like she’s always done. 

She lets her tears fall and lets the hands of the older woman wrap around her. She allows the bitter hollowness in her chest to stay and she reaches out for her mentor’s earrings to touch. 

When Amity had been younger, she’d yank them on impulse. Lilith never yelled despite yelping every time she did. Amity would apologize and Lilith always reassured her that it was fine. 

No longer a little girl, she knew better now. No longer did she pull or yank at them. Instead she would run her hands through the chain and the charms and Lilith allowed them to stay. She allowed the girl to cry and to scream and to be imperfect. She allowed her to make mistakes or stim or laugh.

_“I HATE YOU!” she had said hours before. She can still hear it and she wants it to stop._

_She didn’t mean it. She didn’t._

_“THEY’RE GOING TO KILL ME AND IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT.”_

_She didn’t mean it._

_“DON’T YOU CARE ABOUT OUR IMAGE?” she remembers yelling at her._

_“I’D THROW AWAY MY IMAGE A MILLION TIMES IF IT MEANS YOU WON’T GET HURT.” Lilith had bellowed. It was the first time she had seen Lilith cry._

_It was the first time Lilith had actually yelled at her._

_It then had gone silent for a good minute before Lilith had said “What good is an image if you get hurt? What good is an image if there’s a scar on your skin?”_

Amity regrets the horrible things she’s said to her hours beforehand. She regrets it all and she wishes to take them back. She remembers running off before coming back and practically begging to be forgiven. She remembers her mentor bringing her close and letting her cry. 

“I’m sorry.” she whispered for the 35th time that evening. 

Lilith hugged her closer. Nuzzling her head and caressing her cheeks. “It’s alright my darling.” 

“I didn’t mean it.” 

“I know, my dear.” 

She sobs harder. “I’m so so sorry.” 

Lilith wipes away her tears. “It’s okay. All is forgiven.” 

“I don’t hate you I promise.”

“I know.”

“I didn’t mean it.” she says desperately. She didn’t. She didn’t mean it. She loved her, despite what she said. 

“It’s okay.”

Lilith kisses her forehead and Amity tenses at the action. “Was that not alright?” Lilith asks fearfully. 

Amity doesn’t answer, instead she whispers a small “Can you do that again?” 

Lilith complies and pecks the top of her head lightly. A small smile tugs at her lips and she immediately relaxes. Amity hugs and holds onto her like if she lets go then she was going to die. And sometimes she felt like she would. 

“I love you my darling.” she whispers, like she’s afraid someone will hear. Like if she says it too loudly, she’ll be taken from her. 

“I love you so much.” she says again. 

Amity lets out a sob and clings onto her tighter. It feels so euphoric. So beautiful to hear someone say that to her. It wasn’t teasing like when her siblings said it. It was soft and gentle and so much like Lilith. It felt like a punch in the gut and a warm embrace all at once. It’s so overwhelming but she manages to choke out a few words through her tears.

“I love you too. So much.” 

**And they meant it.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahhahahhahah bittersweet feelings go brrrrrrrrrrr.
> 
> Weird request but please don't ask for updates. It makes me feel bad and guilty and I've been trying to stray from that. My therapist says that it isn't healthy to feel as much guilt as I do. I know you guys don't mean any harm! But just try not to ask that again okay? Thank you for understanding!


	14. Madness and Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Amity's birthday. No not her Apprentice. Her daughter's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilith is healing and Belos is a bitch.

Today was Amity’s birthday.

No, not her apprentice’s. That was in 3 months time. Lilith had already planned her gift and preparations for that. She even picked out the colour scheme for the ribbons on her gifts (mind you that this word is plural). 

No, today was her daughter’s birthday. 

She went into the gardens and through the sunflower fields to her daughter’s memorial statue. Falling onto the hard ground, she hugged herself as a cool breeze blew by. Lilith let a melancholy smile tug at her lips at the sight of the stone figure. 

There had been no tombstone for her, for there was no body to be buried. 

Setting down the bouquet of flowers, she tied a ribbon on her stone wrist, just as she did every year. A yearly ritual she had began the second year of her disappearance. The faded fabric of the ones from the previous years hung loosely from her hand.

“Happy Birthday my heart.” she whispered, already shedding a few tears. 

She sat and stared at the marble being for what seemed like hours. She whispered soft apologies and cried silent tears. Hidden notes were sung and sarcastic jokes were made. All fell on deaf ears of smooth stone.

She should be used to this by now, she thinks. She should be used to knowing she wasn’t there anymore. She should be used to not hearing her voice or her laughter. Or that she would never hold her small body or kiss her soft cheeks again.

Yet why did she miss her so much? Even when it had been more than a decade?

“Do you remember Amity? My apprentice?”

She felt incredibly stupid talking to marble and rock. Like it would reply back. She sighed, seeing the smoke of cold forming around her. She leaned back onto the stone, letting a light tear trickle down from her eyes. The cold soothed her burning skin.

“I think you would have liked her. She reminds me a lot about you. She even likes The Good Witch Azura.” 

There had been days she had read them to her. Days she had spent days reading the books out loud so that she could know how the story ended. She was not particularly fond of them herself, they were horribly inaccurate. But her daughter had enjoyed reading them, so she might as well have done her the favour.

She would have done thousands of more things for her, given the chance. 

Perhaps Willow would visit today if she wasn’t terribly busy. Knowing her, she would bring all sorts of beautiful flowers and garlands for her. Willow was a sweet child like that.

“Willow misses you terribly. She talks about you a lot. The sunflowers have become her favourite.” 

The breezes continued to hit the grounds as she talked to nothing and everything at the same time. 

“She’s making new friends, if that’s what you’re worried about. She’s smiling more often. Even joined the Plant Track.”

Silence filled the gardens again, only the rustling of leaves being heard every now and then. Lilith took in a deep breath and held it. Her lungs were growing tired. 

Sometimes the empress thinks that her lungs are overworked. They cried or screamed too often. She spoke and worked too hard. Sometimes she’s surprised they still function at all. It’s almost funny.

“I met your aunt Edalyn the other day. She’s acquired a human child. Quite strange isn’t it?” 

There were more strange things said that morning, though she would not speak of them to anyone. Hours had passed, and she finally stood up from the cold gravel. Her feet kissed the grounds of the garden goodbye as she headed back towards the castle. 

“I love you my sweet girl. Happy Birthday.” she said as she turned away. 

The castle grounds were cold during this time of day. It would eventually get warmer during the afternoon. For now, her breaths would take the forms of smoke and mist.

Grandmama always said she was made of glass. 

_“You are made of glass, Lily dear. Fragile, but... elegant. Poised even. Like a porcelain doll.”_

_Lilith doesn’t know if it’s a compliment or not._

_Wrinkled fingers then pointed at her sleeping sister. “Now your sister… She is made of stone and steel. Strong. Very strong.”_

_Her grandmother had been right. Edalyn was very strong. But Lilith doesn’t know if grandmama was right about her. If she was made of glass, surely she would have shattered by now._

If she looked out the windows, she would most likely see the rest of the world paying their respects to her child. But she could not bear to look. She could not be reminded of her sorrows any longer. 

She made her way to her office and pushed the door open when she reached there. A hue of yellow caught the corner of her eye. 

Belos. 

She was surprised to see her husband there waiting for her. He was wearing his usual attire made up of silks and gold. His mask still hung low on his face, just as it always did. She had learned to read his expressions over time. He had a wicked grin on his face that made her stomach tie itself in knots. 

He spoke in a sickeningly sweet voice. “Ah, Lilith. You’ve returned.” 

Lilith ignored the poison flowing through her body. “Yes. Er- is something wrong?” 

“Oh nothing. Nothing at all. Just wanted to know how that apprentice of yours is doing.”

“She’s doing perfectly fine.” she snapped protectively. Lilith didn’t want him anywhere near Amity if she could help it. She turned away to pick out a book from the many shelves that hugged her office walls.

Belos didn’t appreciate her tone, she could feel it. She felt sick at the realization that she had made a mistake.

“You’re replacing our daughter.” he said calmly after a while. 

Now Lilith has died many times before. 

She died when her sister was cursed. When she saw her transform, she had died getting her heart stabbed a million times.

She had died when she had gotten married. When he kissed her, poison had flowed through her veins. 

She died when her daughter had. Just as any mother would. She had died of a broken heart. 

And now…

**She had died having her heart ripped out of her chest.**

Or what was left of it, she guessed. 

Lilith’s head snapped back at the statement, her body shaking uncontrollably. 

“No I’m not!” she cried out desperately, knocking over a book from it’s carefully placed position. Scrambling to pick it up, hoping it would ground her from the madness that spiraled in her head.

Belos tilted his head at her frantic state. “But you are, aren't you? You’re unconsciously replacing everyone in your life that you miss.”  
  


Lilith’s body tensed and she felt guilt and sorrow rise in her heart. She couldn’t move. Her slow and frozen body betrayed her mind’s frantic state. She could feel the pressure of the world cracking her fragile figure.

She wasn’t replacing her daughter or her sister. She wasn’t replacing anyone. She wasn’t…right?

“You’ve replaced your sister with Samuel all those years ago. And now you’re replacing our daughter with that Blight girl.” 

He then laughed. A long ugly laugh that made me sick to her core. He laughed, almost as if this was hysterical. How… How was any of this funny? None of this was funny. 

“They even have the same name! Isn’t that delightful?”

“N- no!” Lilith cried desperately. Belos only seemed amused. “I- I’m not! I’m not replacing Amity or Edalyn. I-”

Belos raised a hand to silence her. “None of that now Lilith.” 

A cold gloved hand cupped her cheek, making her freeze in place. Everything about him was like frost. Cold, unforgiving and cruel. 

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. “I know everything about you. Even the things you don’t know about yourself.” 

She couldn’t breathe.

“You know why I’m telling you this yes?” 

She turned to face him, his voice like frost and ash all at once. Choking her, forcing the life out of her eyes.

“ **I love you** and want you to **be better**. You have to understand this.” 

His eyes softened as he patted her shoulder and left the room. Lilith… Lilith couldn’t breathe. Her lungs felt like they were drowning and they wouldn’t take the air that was in the room. Not when he didn’t will it. 

She wanted to scream. She needed to scream. But the lungs in her body refused to move. The words and noises inside her couldn’t leave her body. Lilith hated his words that sank into her like blades. They were coated in blood and boiling rain and they cut into her as they whispered awful lies into her heart repeatedly.

Her lungs were tired. They were weak and she could not do much. 

She wanted to cry. Lilith was pretty sure she had cried more tears than any witch should in a lifetime. 

She nearly falls. The pain is dizzying and she doesn’t think she can stand. Lilith clutched onto the book tighter and leaned on her desk, trying to stay upright.   
  
  


It hurt. The pain was not like any other she had experienced. She could feel fire burning her alive. Whispering all of the beautiful truths that could eat her alive.

Her head screamed insults at her. How dare she allow this to happen?

What hurt the most was that she was afraid he was right.

Lilith knew better than to trust her own judgment. People could see more about you than you could yourself. One was often blind to their own faults. That was the only thing her father taught her. 

_“You must never trust your own judgement, Lilith.” he grunted on the rare occasion he was sober._

_“You may think you’re doing the right thing, then the next thing you know you're stuck with a nagging wife and two useless kids. Everyone told me not to marry her, but I didn’t listen.”_

_He had then let out a puff of smoke from his cigar. Lilith remembers having a coughing fit at the smell. The disgusting smell of ash and tobacco lingered in the living room. She remembers tucking Edalyn to bed too. She remembers many things about that night, and it’s one of the only almost pleasant memories she has of her father._

Belos wasn’t a foolish man. He was intellectual and he knew things others often didn’t. He could see the angles others overlooked and he found the missing pieces to all unanswered questions. He had the power to speak to the Titan. His position as emperor was proof enough of his intellect. 

Who’s to say he’s wrong about her?

This wasn’t fair to Amity. Or Edalyn. Or her daughter. Or Samuel or hell even her. Even though it sounded incredibly selfish, it wasn’t fair for her either. 

_Disappointing._ She can hear her mother say.   
  


Lilith wanted to disappear. To sink into the ground and to burn like Icarus did, for at least he got to fly.   
  


Did… did this mean she cared about Samuel, her best friend, purely because he reminded her of her sister? Did she love Amity just because she reminded her of her daughter?

.

.

.

That didn’t sound right.

Amity and... well… Amity were different people. Very alike but very different. 

Amity was strong and caring. She had a big heart, which was in the right place but in the wrong circumstances. She could be cold and distant, but when she cared she would be willing to give all of the stars as a gift. 

She’s very aware of how she’s ended up here. She followed her daughter’s eyes and ended up with someone completely different. 

Amity wasn’t a replacement. She never was and never would be. Amity was someone new. Someone new that she loved. She loved the little girl more than words could convey. Lilith isn’t sure why or how… but she knows that much. 

She trusts her husband knows much. Much more than she does. More than everyone in the isles.

But he could make mistakes. 

She doesn’t cry this time. She doesn’t scream or fall to the ground. Lilith doesn’t do that. 

**She gets up.**

She stops clutching onto the book so tightly. Instead, she takes in a deep breath and straightens her shoulders. Lilith stands up a little taller and holds her chin up in the air. Not for the people. Not for her husband. Not for Amity or Edalyn. But _herself._

Lilith refused to fall.

Grandmama was wrong. She isn’t made of glass or porcelain. 

No, Lilith was made of gold. It was soft, yes, but it never rusted. It never faded no matter what form or size it was. Lilith would shine no matter what form she decided to take. Whether she was just a sister or the Empress of the Boiling Isles. As long as she had the people she loved, gold would be able to withstand it all. And as Edalyn said, being soft was not a weakness, but a strength.

She drags her body to the giant windows and lets the light into the room for the first time in many years. She pushes the curtains aside and finally greets the sun hello. She finally welcomes it with open arms.

The light poured out of the glass tinted windows and kissed all corners of her office. It looks beautiful and euphoric all at once. Everything was being touched by light. No longer did they carry their dark or neglectful memories. 

A weak laugh came out of her lips. She could see all of the Isles from here. Everyone planted flowers and little trinkets in memory of her daughter. How had she never seen them? How had she never seen that they all paid their respects and wished her good wishes?

She sighs and takes it all in. She lets the sun caress her cheeks and lets it hug every inch of her body. 

How long had she hated this? 

How long had she allowed herself to hate the blissful light? How long had she hated the sweet summer sun her child had been born under? How long had she pushed it away from her gaze?

People are much like the sun, she realizes. They were full of life and wonder. They danced as they spread life to others. Sometimes they burned, or bruised others when they got too close. They would also leave, when the night crawled in and they had to go. 

But they always came back. 

She cries, but not out of anguish or grief like her other tears. She feels happy. Today’s her daughter’s birthday. It's supposed to be a joyous occasion. A day of life, not mourning. She feels like her daughter’s come home and touched every twist and turn of the place. Like she had left a bit of herself everywhere for her mother to remember.

It’s beautiful.

The sun was beautiful, just like everything she’s ever loved. 

She loves the sun again. 

And this time it wasn’t going to change.

\--x--

Willow doesn’t greet them in her usual happy tone that morning. Instead she just waves at them and frowns. Not talking to them unless absolutely necessary.

She doesn’t wait after school to chat either. Willow says she has to go home early today and Luz knows something is very wrong.

So who better than to ask Amity?

She walked through the halls of Hexside, trying to spot a patch of green hair. She ran into some twins who seemed to know her. In retrospect, she couldn’t chat with them long, though they seemed to take a great liking to Gus. Maybe it was just some cheerfulness about the illusion track kids. She finally spots her as she’s walking towards the thick wood.  
  


“Hey Amity!” she cries out to the petite girl heading towards home. 

“Oh. Hello huma-”

“It’s Luz actually. Luz Noceda. Nice to see ya!” 

“... right. Luz. Is there something you need?” 

Amity was awfully cold, but not outright rude like she usually is. She supposed Willow’s words had sunk into her. It was understandable, the girl did have a death grip she never wanted to feel again.

“Yeah, about that. I uh- was wondering about Willow actually.”

“Oh. Yeah. She gets that way every May 19th. Don’t worry about it too much.” 

Luz was now mildly intrigued. 

“Why? What’s so important about May 19th?” the girl inquired. 

Amity seemed to be a little uncomfortable with the entire conversation, but continued to answer the girl’s questions nonetheless.

“Every year on May 19th all of the Isles pays respects to Princess Amity-”

“Were you named after her?”

“What? No. It’s just a coincidence.” she snapped, before clearing her throat. Luz accepted the silent apology. Nodding her head to signal her to continue. 

The girl shook her head, “Anyway, today’s the lost princess’ birthday. They usually spend it paying their respects in the form of flowers. But my family tries to stray from the holiday. They don’t really like dwelling on the royal family.” 

“Aren’t you the apprentice of the literal empress?” 

“I- well. I- I don’t know! It was my mom’s decision!” 

“Okay! Okay! I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

Amity huffed and turned away. The human was getting on her nerves, she really didn’t need this today. Not after she just heard Boscha complain about the different types of grudby ball material and why they were important. 

“Sorry. But I really don’t see how this ties to Willow.”

...she hadn’t thought about that.

“I… don’t actually know about that. I guess I never questioned it.” Amity sighed, breaking the short silence that followed.

Then she makes that face. That stupid face she made when she got an idea. An incredibly stupid idea. It was the face she made when she challenged her to a witches duel. A prime example of her stupidity (though she will admit she was equally foolish for accepting). 

She doesn’t know what she’s supposed to do now. 

“What if we followed her to see where she’s going!”

There it was. 

“Absolutely not!” she snapped at the human girl. 

She was a Blight for Titan’s sake. She refused to get into… shenanigans with some human she barely knew. And besides, even if it piqued her curiosity she wouldn’t invade the privacy of her own friend. Amity was better than that. 

On top of that she was pretty sure her mother would have her head if she knew she was associating with some low life human. 

She refused. 

\--x--

Amity doesn’t know how she’s ended up here. 

She promised herself that she would not get into this. She clearly remembers repeating her mantra about being the perfect Blight. 

But now she’s hiding in the bushes outside the Emperors Castle whilst she holds the hu- Luz’s hand. 

She doesn’t know why the last part is relevant. 

“Why are we hiding in the bushes again?” she asked, annoyed by her current situation. 

“So we don’t get caught.” Luz whispered as they spotted their friend. She held what seemed like to be flower crowns and multiple types of flowers. Luz is shocked when the Emperor’s guards do nothing as Willow enters the castle. 

“That’s weird.”

“What?”

“She just… kinda walked in there. And the guards didn’t do anything!”

“That… may be because one of her dads is the castle gardener?” she offered sheepishly. Did she seriously not know this?

Luz’s face beamed with realization and dropped with confusion. The human was awfully cute in this angle-

… did she seriously just think that?

“Why’d she never tell me?”

“Probably never came up.” 

The human was a strange creature. She thought of strange ideas and went with them. She seemed to be able to laugh at her mistakes and was strangely unfamiliar with touch. One would expect the affectionate girl to be used to physical contact, but she had seen Luz flinch or make a face of surprise every time Gus or Willow hugged or offered to hold her hand. 

She accepted them eagerly, almost like she was touch starved. Like she was used to giving but not receiving it back. 

Luz also made weird noises when she was excited or sad. She also dressed in strange garments of what seemed to be a shirt with a hood attached to it. Luz insisted it be called a “hoodie” of all things considered. 

Luz is… nice. A little too nice. She lets others walk over her and she doesn’t know what personal space is. Constantly invading the girl’s space any chance she got. 

It was strange that Amity didn’t mind it at all. 

She shakes her head away from her trance and sees that Luz is no longer in front of her. Did she ditch her? That was incredibly rude. She couldn’t just drag her into a bush and leave her there. Amity was going to-

She spotted hues of purple and black from the top corner of her eye and faced the direction of the castle. 

… Oh my titan she was climbing the castle.

HOW IN THE WORLD DID SHE EVEN GET UP THERE?

“Luz!” she whisper-yelled at the tan girl trying to climb the towers. She crawled into a window to one of the towers and Amity blesses the titan that it’s one of the secluded bedrooms. 

She doesn’t know how she knows that.

Amity runs into the castles and Steve waves her hello. Letting out a small noise in response, she continued to run into the castle and up the grand stairs. 

‘ **Left’** something in her mind told her. 

It was that feeling again. The feeling of great familiarity and distance. Like she knew the place, despite never being there before. To be fair, there were many peculiar things about Amity. Her dreams for example. 

She ignores her thoughts and goes left. 

**Up**. It says again.

She takes the steps to the right and continues to run. Waving at a guard every now and then. The voice in her head was louder than it had ever been. 

**Right**.

**Left**.

**Left again** . 

**Stop**.

Amity stopped in front of a great ornate door, decorated in soft paints and wood. The door was not draped in gold and silver like the rest, but a rustic metal and wood. She could see that there were little hearts painted on the corners. 

_“This one’s for you! And this one’s for mommy-”_ She hears Lilith’s voice say.

_“One for Auntie Eda!”_ A child’s voice cried later.

_“Yes my heart.”_

She turns to see that Lilith or the little girl she heard isn’t there. And that she was alone in the hallway. 

Strange.

Before getting the chance to inspect any further, she’s rudely interrupted when she hears the struggling against the door. Right. Luz was in there. She turned the knob only for Luz to come toppling back as she swung the door open. 

“Hey! You got the door open!” She cried. 

“What were you thinking! You could have gotten in serious trouble!” she yelled at the girl before her. 

Her honey eyes turned away in shame as Amity glared daggers to her. 

“How’d you get in here anyway?” 

“I’m the apprentice of the woman who lives here nitwit.” she snapped, crossing her eyes in disappointment. 

“Oh yeah…” she mumbled under her breath. 

Sighing, she offered her hand to the human. Luz gladly took it and got up. Finally getting a chance to actually see the room, the tugging in her chest begins to worsen. 

Something about the entire thing sparked thoughts of “mine.” 

The walls were painted light purple. Her favourite colour. Shelves covered the walls, filled with the sweet smell of parchment and ink. Storybooks and plush creatures nestled comfortably on their wooden surfaces. Paintings of numerous animals and nature hung on the walls. 

There was a bed, neatly made and untouched. Covered in silk sheets and fluffy pillows. Toys were tucked away neatly in their places. Dolls in their castles and extravagant carpeting covered the floor. 

She looks up at the ceiling to see painted stars. Amity is sure she can name all the constellations by heart. She isn’t really sure why, but then again, she never really was. 

This was the Princess’ room. 

She traced the hands of the walls and it felt like the memories were being sucked into her. It was like every object contained light, and beautiful memories. She could practically hear the joy from it all. 

There’s a music box on the self, one that radiates the most amount of joy. She picks up the green and gold box decorated in beads and paint. Tracing her fingers against the smooth surface, Luz speaks after a while. 

“What’s that.”

Amity didn’t answer, too intraced by the box before her. She turns the knob at its side instead. The box began to erupt a small noise, opening as it began to turn on it’s own. Inside the lid lay a beautiful painting of a great swan. Gracefully spreading its wings. Two figures in grand dresses emerged from the depths of the box. It was beautiful, but that was not what took her by surprise. 

The tune… she knew that tune. 

  
  


"On the wind” she sang, unknowing of what she was doing.

“Cross the sea”

Luz turned to face her, taken aback by her voice. 

“Hear this song and remember” 

The figures dance and spin in their platforms. Amity feels like she’s dancing with them. The song felt so natural and so right coming from her lips. Like the song belonged there. 

“Soon you'll be… home with me” 

A smile forms on her mouth and she can’t stop grinning. She’s heard this song in her dreams before. The song had comforted her, and she doesn’t know why there’s a surge of joy going through her body.

“Once upon a December" 

“Amity?” 

Her head snapped back. Lilith and Willow were standing outside the door. Fear plagued her body as she spotted the two. Luz sheepishly waved as the two stared at them. 

“Lilith… I- I- I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to- I-”

“It’s alright dear. We could use the company.” she reassured as the girl eyed her mentor fearfully. 

“How on earth did you-” Willow began

“I climbed a tower.”

“I just walked in and tried to let her out.”

Willow let out a little ‘oh’ and shook her head. Sighing disappointedly. Lilith gave her a little nudge, giving her a smug look. 

“Whatcha doing here anyway” Luz asked meekly.   
  


Willow hesitated a bit before saying. “I was her friend.”   
  


It finally made sense. Why she was so sad every year. Or why she spent so much time in the gardens.   
  


Lilith offered her a reassuring smile and made her way to the rocking chair, sinking into it delightedly. Sighing in satisfaction and relief. Willow sat in the beanbag next to her, while Amity and Luz decided to settle on the bed. They stayed silent for a while, not exchanging any words.

“The song… how did you know it?”

Amity quietly fiddled with her fingers before replying, “I hear it in my dreams.” 

“Really?” Lilith asked curiously. 

“I… I don’t know how to explain it. Everything in this room. It’s like, the memories all sink into my skin. And I can feel the memories in them.” she explained. 

Lilith peered at her through wide eyes. That was strange. Peculiar. And not in the Amity kind of way. Maybe… there… there was a small possibility that-

No, she thought, shaking her head. That would be madness. Hysterical even. To have her under her nose this entire time and not know. It was simply insane. 

“You must think I’ve gone mad” Amity said during her silence.

Lilith smiled. “Oh yes. Mad. Bonkers even.” 

Amity’s ears fell at the statement. But Lilith was quick.

“But let me tell you a secret.” she said, leaning forward. 

Amity and the others leaned in, awaiting her next sentence. Her daughter would have liked this. All her friends, gathered in her room, awaiting secrets of life that she had learned over the years, on her birthday. The sun blared through the curtains and Lilith smiled. Her daughter was here. The light alone was proof enough. 

“ **All the best people are**.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter got long. I was not expecting that lol. Anyway, this Chapter is dedicated to Palm_Tree_Queen bc I love her and she's the best. My gurl passed her exams! She gave me ideas for angst >:3


	15. Getting Warmer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge was unnecessary. Siora did not dwell on silly things such as revenge. But there was a spark of satisfaction knowing what fate would befall on the man who had made her a criminal. If he would not heed her warnings, then may a worse fate find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and Happy Holidays! I hope you are all doing well. This is a fluffy and happy chapter so you all have a breather for the rest of the chapters. Those are gonna be angsty as hell. So watch out for that. 
> 
> Also I just like Princess songs okay let me be. 
> 
> Chapter dedicated to VanillaTea360 (girl makes god tier art go check it out PLS) bc she's been having a hard week and DESERVES ONLY THE BEST GODDAMMIT I LOVE U GIRL IM PROUD AND U DESERVE SO MUCH GOOD IN UR LIFE.

Lilith can’t sleep. 

She twists and turns in her bed and struggles against her sheets. The covers are hotter than they usually are, or that just may be her thoughts. 

Speaking of thoughts, the ones in her head just wouldn’t stay silent.

Amity said that it was like the memories were sinking into her skin. Like she was reliving their memories and could feel the energy radiating off of them. That didn’t just _happen_ to anyone. 

She even knew their song. 

Lilith rolled over in frustration as her thoughts began to race against one another.

The lullaby was written by her long ago. It was a rare song only some of the Emperor’s Guard knew. They would sing it when Amity grew bored and begged the court to sing. Steve usually compiled and would happily dance with the girl. She smiles softly at the memory. 

But that still didn’t answer the question. 

There were so many things that fell into place. 

Odalia had never announced that she had a third child. Never paraded it around or made some grand party about it like she did with her twins. But then again, the Blight family always did have something against three children. She would want to conceal it for as long as she could, she supposed.

Lilith clutches her sheets at the thought of that.

She said she heard it in her dreams. Not from her parents (though if she did she would be concerned how they found out anyway) or from someone else. It came into her _dreams_. That had to mean something. 

They looked so alike too. The same shade of eyes and though she’s overlooked it, her brown roots were the same shade too. And her little habits explained so much. Like how she always had to press her face at her puffy sleeves or how she used to yank at her earrings. There were just too many leads. 

No one just dreamed songs. No one just perfectly guessed songs that they’ve never heard before. That just wasn’t possible. Lilith was sure of that. 

But… the Blights had no use or reason to keep Amity. It didn’t make sense. The more she thought of it, it led to more questions than it did answers. 

She sighed, shifting for the last time to face away from the left. Lilith spotted the music box sitting at her nightstand, reflecting all of the moon’s light. Smiling, she reached out to grab the small trinket and traced all of its cracks and dents. All the little flaws she loved so much. 

She wonders if Amity can still recite all of the lullabies she’s heard before. 

Titan, she’s gone mad. She’s already melded them into two people. 

Letting out a caged sigh, she puts the gilded box back down in defeat and forces her eyes shut. She doesn’t need to do this now. She has important things to do tomorrow. It was best to get to sleep as soon as possible. 

Yet she couldn’t help but dream of having the little girl in her arms again. Singing their song and dancing in the empty ballroom in the castle. 

_It was late december. All the trees had been decorated for Slithermas, twinkling lights curling around the branches. The Winter Solstice would begin soon, and the ball would be held later that week. Amity’s giggles echoed in the big empty ballroom._

_“Pretty pretty tree.” she sing-songed as she approached the center of the massive room. Clinging onto a big ornament in fascination._

_“Try not to break it my dear.” Lilith said, approaching her 2 year old._

_She was dressed in a thick felt dress that reached her knees, a Slithermas gift from her grandmama (rest her soul). The embroidery on the skirt is impressive. Grandmama had done her best, Lilith appreciated that. Even if she didn’t always see eye to eye with her._

_“Dance! Dance!” she cried as she grabbed hold of Lilith’s hands. Handing her the green and gold music box._

_Lilith sighed, she was tired. But alas she picked up the little box and turned it’s knob. The familiar tune began to play and her daughter squealed in excitement._

_“Sing!” she begged as she began to dance with her mother. Lilith laughed at her little girl, the fondness growing in her heart._

_“On the wind_

_Cross the sea”_

_She spinned Amity and she laughed. Because that's what Amity always did. She laughed and smiled._

_Hear this song and remember_

_Soon you’ll be home with me._

_The memory comes to a stop because there is no more to it. They had danced and gone to bed. The music no longer played and there were no more dances._

“Once upon a december…” she whispered to herself, drifting off to sleep. 

She sleeps peacefully that night, because there is nothing more to dream about. 

\--x--

“Eda no.”

“But-”

“We are not eating grass.” 

“But King already did it!”

“That’s why he’s lying on the floor feeling sick.” Luz reasoned as she pointed at a groaning King. 

Luz had come home from school with her friends (the gods had given her extra luck because she somehow managed to get Amity to join them), and here she was arguing over grass of all things with an elderly lady (she would never say that out loud). 

Amity looked like she would snap at any moment. She glared at the cursed bird tube with eyes that threatened murder that Willow tried very hard to calm down. Augustus seemed incredibly uncomfortable just looking at it. Not that she blamed them. Despite living with the thing, she still found herself feeling very uncomfortable. 

Luz _really_ did not think this through.

“Come on in guys.” Luz beckoned to the inside of the home. They all hastily entered the home, all gawking at the interior. 

The owl house was quite a wonder, even for those who were not from another world. The warm color scheme and homey feel always did spark joy in their hearts. It’s much like when she first came here 

“So this is the owl house?” Amity inquired (this made Luz very happy). 

“Yep.”

“And you sleep here?” 

“When the night critters allow me to.” she said simply. Reminiscing the horrifying bugs that sometimes kept her up. 

Gus looked like he was going to say something, clearly concerned for his friend, but was interrupted by Hooty before anyone could continue. 

“HEY GUESS WHO FOUND A FRIEND IN THE WOODS!” 

His long body dragged a disgruntled body into the living room, uncoiling to drop a distressed Lilith onto the floor. She heaved as she was dropped and looked like she would kill the next person to speak to her. 

“Lilith?” Eda questioned before being rudely interrupted by a certain green haired girl. 

“YOU ATROCIOUS ABSENT-MINDED ABOMINATION WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MO- MENTOR?!” Amity bellowed angrily. Cutting herself off before calling Lilith mom… **_again_ **. 

It happened too many times to be considered normal. In all honesty, it wasn’t her fault that it just came out like that. 

“First of all, this is my house so don’t interrupt me. Second, no need to yell sheesh.” Amity blushed at the comment.

“Lastly, how did you find my house.” 

“Oh, so no ‘hey are you alright?’ or ‘sorry about the witches duel thing’. Because no, me finding your location is more important.” 

Eda deadpanned, “Lily I cannot stress enough that I am a wanted criminal that your husband is hunting down.” 

There was a silence at the bickering two, a silent staring contest taking place. Amity was using every bit of self control you had to restrain herself from obliterating the bird tube into bits. The other 3 children looked at the chaotic sight before them with great discomfort. 

Eventually Lilith sighed and handed her sister what seemed like 25 snails which the Owl Lady smuggly took from her hands. Lilith grumbled something beneath her breath as she did. 

Amity had made her way next to her mentor leaning on her sleeves. Lilith places her hand over her head without hesitation. It’s a common exchange, one that’s happened over and over again. 

Luz finds it fascinating just how _soft_ Amity becomes in the presence of her mentor. 

“Answer the question, Thy Royal Highness of the Elite Court” Eda teased, using her former swords woman title from her youth. Even going as far as mockingly bowing to her. 

Lilith groaned and Amity let out a laugh. The Amity Blight laughed. Luz doesn’t know why it’s such a big deal to her. She’s heard Amity laugh before, in the library when they were being sewn into a book (she tries not to think about it too much). 

Amity is so much more loose with her mentor, she realizes. Like the other day at the castle, when she just sank into her mentor’s touch. How much Amity no longer seemed to be so alert of everything. 

Kind of like Lilith was her safe space. 

“Oh she knows.” Amity snickered, snapping Luz out of her thoughts. 

“I will hex you.”

“Then I die a happy woman.” 

Lilith glared at her apprentice. Amity on the other hand gave her a wicked grin. Like the cat meme (the one with being threatened by knives) Luz always used back at home. She smiled wickedly as the older woman scoffed and turned to face the rest.

“I wanted to give you this.” Lilith said, drawing a circle in the air.

Giant cradles of bottled elixir emerged from the ground and all Eda could do was gawk. If she was calculating correctly, that was worth weeks, hell, even _months_ worth of elixir. Eda looked flabbergasted at the sight, pinching herself to make sure that it was not in fact a dream. 

A great silence filled the room and Lilith could only fidget with the ends of her cloak. Eda could not believe that this woman just handed her months worth of elixir. Elixir was not cheap, and the fact that she used a lot if it certainly didn’t help. But it helped to have connections every now and then. 

“... If I had known that you would’ve bought me my meds I would have given up my location sooner” Eda finally said. 

“Don’t start.” 

Eda let out a hearty laugh and proceeded to bring Lilith into a headlock. Ruffling her perfectly brushed hair as she did. The older woman struggled and yelled as the woman began to torment her. 

“Edalyn!” she yelled in irritation. 

“Should we do something?” Willow asked. 

Amity shook her head, “Nah. It's normal for siblings to do this. We only intervene if it exceeds level 4 magic.” 

Gus choked, “Level… level 4? Isn’t… isn’t that combat magic?”

Amity looked as though her soul was dead when she replied, “You don’t wanna know what happens when we exceed that.” 

Her eyes darkened in a way that invoked fear in all of them but the wrestling two women. 

“...OKAY WHO WANTS SNACKS?” 

\--x--

Eda doesn’t really appreciate her violin time being pushed back so far but she guesses it's worth it if Luz is happy with all her friends.

And her sister is here. 

Lilith is actually there. Like _present_ **_present_**. She isn’t in some newspaper or photo. She isn’t on stage far from her making some speech she doesn’t care about. She’s actually here. If Eda reached out she could feel her skin and she could talk to her and she would talk back to her. 

It’s almost surreal. 

Eda remembers Lilith’s singing, and her impeccable violin playing that went along with it. She remembers them practicing for hours for a talent show and she remembers winning. 

She also remembers the horrifying way the other contestants held the bow and how Lilith had to hold her back because some kid decided to play with the bridge. She remembers so many of those things and yet everything is still so far away. 

Eda is afraid that she’s going to lose all of this. 

She’d lost everything so suddenly. One moment she had heard her sister sing everyday to the point she was sick of it, and then the next thing you know she hadn’t even heard from her in 26 years. 

Edalyn is so afraid that this will become a memory. That they will fall back to their routine of running and hiding. That when Luz leaves no kids will nag her or visit her in the middle of the day. 

She’s so scared of getting hurt. 

But then why does she choose to let them stay? 

“So do you still play that violin of yours?” Lilith asked, picking up a mug. 

Luz spit out her tea, “YOU CAN PLAY THE VIOLIN?” 

“... yes?” Eda immediately regrets her answer.

“AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?” 

“... I did not see how it was relevant to our partnership.” 

“YOU GOTTA PLAY FOR US!” Luz said excitedly, practically jumping in her seat. 

The other 2 bastards actually agreed with him, while greenie mostly stayed silent. Lilith let out an amused chuckle and leaned into the couch. A smug grin growing on her face. 

“I am not playing for you guys.”

“Scared, Edalyn?” she teased, deviously grinning.

Oh she was going to pay for that. 

“Hell no. If they want a show they’re going to get one.” she challenged. 

She started to smile evilly later on. And Lilith could practically smell the petty revenge coming. Lilith tensed as Eda stood up to pick up the violin case that was hidden in its usual spot on the shelf.

“But you’re gonna have to sing.” 

“Absolutely not.” she countered, but immediately felt the pressure when all four kids looked at her with sparkling eyes. 

“Please Auntie?” Willow begged, she used her puppy dog eyes and Lilith was weak for them. Samuel knows this. Willow knows this. That sly child. 

Gus and Luz joined her too, bombarding her with empty bribes and beckons. Lilith’s eyes made their way to where Amity was sitting. Eyes silently asking her what to do. 

“I’d… I’d like to hear you sing.” She finally said. 

That was all Lilith needed to get to her feet and toward her sister. Her sister smirked slightly. 

“Oh shut it. What’re we playing?” 

“Dunno. What do you feel like singing?” 

Lilith thought for a bit, she looked around the room to see if anything evoked an option. Spotting a lamp, her eyes trace back to Amity. 

They always go back to Amity. She always finds herself smiling and adoring the little girl. It’s always Amity. No matter what she really was, she’d always be her Amity. 

She knows exactly the song to sing.

“Do you remember the song Grandmama used to sing to Grandad?”

“Ya sap.”

“Oh shut up.”

Everyone nestled on the couch as Eda began to twist and adjust the pegs. Abusing the string until her preferred noise came out. Lilith unbuttoned her cloak and cast it aside. Smoothing out the folds of her dress. 

Eda cleared her throat, bringing the violin to the crook of her neck, nestling her head on the shoulder rest. She brings the bow and holds it in the right position (she isn’t an animal, as wild as she was, she had standards. ~~Looking at you Alador~~ ). She can smell the resin and the wood of the instrument filling her senses and she can’t help but smile at the familiar presence of her sister again. 

She drags the bow down the tight string and she switches. She presses her fingers onto the fingerboard and she closes her eyes (a skill she liked to brag about). 

_“I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream”_

Lilith’s voice is low and mysterious, just like her exterior. But it was also very familiar. As if her voice was from another world, though they have all seen it before her. Some would even say it sounded heavily romanticized. 

_“I know you_

_That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam”_

Eda forces herself to remember to play, opening her eyes to look at the black fingerboard. Dragging her hand down, from the D string erupted a great noise. She shook her wrist to play a vibrato. 

_“And I know it's true,_

_That visions are seldom what they seem”_

They had done this before. If the Owl Lady was remembering correctly, they had done this about 45 different times. The song was basically implanted into her mind.

But there’s something incredibly nostalgic about doing it again.

“ _But if I know you_

_I’ll know what you do”_

Eda is quick with her fingers as she notices the pauses coming closer. She notices Lilith has closed her eyes, bringing herself to a state where she could only hear Edalyn’s playing and her own voice. It was mesmerizing to see.

_“You’ll love me at once_

_The way you did once… upon a dream.”_

Lilith started to harmonize with the violin and Eda began her riffs. The children (who they forgot were there) stared at them in awe. The two sisters were practically in a different state of being. It was fascinating to see Edalyn in such a state of poise and elegance. While the witch was normally noisy and wild, she seemed almost tame now. 

As for Lilith, never had Willow or Amity seen her in such a state of peace. She was usually uptight, hyper aware of every small detail and sound. Here she looked almost free, bursting with energy and uncaring. 

_“But if I know you_

_I know what you do”_

Luz did not think this was possible to be so entranced. She would’ve sworn that they were in the Bard Track if not for looking through all of Eda’s photo albums. 

_“You love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream”_

Eda’s playing is sweet, and it goes nicely with Lilith’s voice. It feels natural, yet foreign all at once. Lilith comes to a stop and Eda does her riffs again. Though not apparent, she was gloating. Lilith could only smile at her sister’s arrogance.

_“I know you_

_I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you_

_That gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam”_

Amity feels a bit of deja vu. Like she’s heard that voice before. Which is strange, up until today she had no idea the woman could sing. 

_“And I know it's true_

_That visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you_

_I know what you'll do”_

Lilith’s singing is rusty, but to be fair so was her playing. They weren’t nearly as good as they used to be. But the audience seemed to think otherwise. They all looked on with excited eyes and beaming smiles. 

_“You'll love me at once_

_The way you did once upon a dream”_

Eda finishes the song off and looks at her surroundings. The kids are blabbering about how nice it sounded and sending out more suggestions. Lilith is blushing at the compliments being thrown at her. 

She liked this. Even if she knows this will be nothing but a memory soon, she likes it. And she’s going to let it stay. 

Because to not feel pain is to never be loved. 

And Eda is so very loved. 

\--x--

“I married an ugly man.” 

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or gay.” 

“Both actually.” 

She lets out a snort and offers her another shot of Apple Blood, which Lilith happily accepts. They both turn their heads upon hearing Willow and Gus laughing and screeching at the other two for being fangirling about something regarding Azura. 

Lilith was surprised how fast Amity had dropped her walls upon hearing Luz “shipped” Hecate and Azura, which Lilith recognized as two of the characters from her favorite book. Going far as _tackling_ the human out of sheer happiness. Both girls proceeded to scream about something regarding “fanfiction” and going red in the face with Willow’s teases.

Lilith liked this. She liked this a lot. She liked having her sister there, happy and mostly healthy. She liked hearing both Willow and Amity so happy with their friends. She enjoys singing and doing duets with Edalyn. She enjoys hearing the human marvel about magic. She likes all of this so much. 

She was going to keep it that way as long as she could. 

“AUGUSTUS KWAME PORTER GIVE ME MY HAIRBAND BACK THIS INSTANT!” 

Gus seemed to be running for his dear life clutching a black band which he seemed to regret deeply. Panting, he reached a dead end in which he fell to the ground and started to scream for mercy. Which Amity obliged to, only due to Willow’s cries for her to not kill him. 

Lilith’s heart stops again. 

Amity looks everything like her daughter. Her hairline divided just as hers had. Her bangs covered one of her eyes and were fairly short. She looks like a spitting image of her. 

Dear lord that was her. 

Amity takes note of the staring and begins to look away. Trying to avoid her gaze. Lilith walks over to her and brings her hand to her face. Amity doesn’t flinch or move away like she used to. She instead looked into her mentor’s eyes in confusion. 

“Are you okay Lilith?” 

Lilith caresses her cheeks and she doesn’t know what to think. It’s her. At least that’s what her heart says. But Lilith knows her heart is damaged, and a damaged heart cannot always be right. 

“You… you look lovely with your hair down, dearest. That’s all.” 

Amity’s eyes soften. “Oh… thank you.” 

“You’re welcome dearest.”

Lilith slowly draws her hand back, running her fingers through her hair. It’s incredibly soft. She wonders if it would fluff up if it got wet. Just as it did many years before. 

“I’m going to go outside. If you need me, don’t be afraid to call out alright?” 

“Okay.” she whispered. 

Lilith offered her a small smile before heading out the door. She got past the wretched bird tube and sat outside of Eda’s garden. She fell to the ground and began to tug at her hair strands. 

“Titan what are you doing to me.” she groaned. 

What the hell was she going to do now? She doesn’t even **know** if her suspicions are correct. She wanted to tear her hair out thinking about it.

Dear lord what was she even supposed to do?

“What happened back there?” her sister said suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She jumped, “Edalyn! Oh, it was nothing. I just wanted some fresh air and I-”

“Cut the bullshit and tell me. You can’t hide from me.” 

Lilith stared at her in surprise before, sighing. Hugging her knees, she rested her chin on them. Combining her hair, she took her diadem off, running her fingers through the cold metal. 

“I thought of something completely crazy and incredibly stupid.”

“Shoot your shot. Nothing surprises me anymore.”

Lilith looked at her sister and gave in. She was right, she could never hide from her. And if she tried she knew there was a 59% chance of her feeding her straightener to Hooty. 

“I have the slightest suspicion that Amity may be my daughter.” 

Eda looked at her in shock, but Lilith continued.

“I mean everything adds up! I mean her eyes, her face and now her hair! And how she told me she feels like memories sink into her like that doesn’t happen to just anyone Edalyn!” 

Eda looked flabbergasted at the thought. 

“And her little quirks too! Like how she seems to always have to shove her face into my sleeves, which I don’t mind by the way. Or how she used to yank at my earrings as a child or how she seems to know literally every song I’ve ever written I-”

She finally cut herself off and saw Edalyn’s face of disbelief. She caved, fearing what would come next.

“You must think I’ve gone mad.” 

Eda shook her head, now was not the time to let her feelings affect the matter. “Oh yeah, I think you lost your head. But you know what I say about the mad right?” 

Lilith smiled, “All the best people are.” 

“You bet all the best people are! Bonkers even. Wild if you will!” Eda teased as she threw her hand around Lilith’s shoulder. Lilith laughed at the embrace, leaning back into her touch.

“What… what do I do now?”

“Depends. What does it change?”

“What do you mean? Nothing changes.”

Eda gave her a look, “Do your feelings towards baby Blight change at all?”

“Heavens no!” 

“Then I don’t see how this is a problem.” She took a whiff of apple blood and stared into the darkening sky above. 

Lilith sighed. She’s right, probably. She’d make sense of it one day. For now…

She was going to enjoy the day. With her sister and apprentice. Today’s a good day. She isn’t going to let some stupid thought ruin that. 

“Can I have some of that?” 

“Go for it.”

This is nice. 

\--x--

“You called your grace?” Siora asked softly as she approached the Emperor.

Belos sat impatiently in his seat. Things were going all right for the most part, but he was afraid that his wife’s recent encounter with her sister could ruin things. He finally had gotten his work under the wraps, he could not afford any more inconveniences.

“Yes. I wish to discuss the circumstances of your prophecy.”

She shook at his voice, “Yes… my lord.” 

Picking up her Oracle, she cast a spell in the air. The orb began to emit a great light and sank into her eyes. She saw visions. 

A bloodied crown sat on a throne, chipped of it’s gems and gold pieces. Siora went over to touch it, but thorns immediately took its place. Lotus corniculatus began to bloom all over, the soft petals calling her over.

Lotus corniculatus… where had she seen it before?

The Trefoil from the Isle Tarot! The flower…

The flower of revenge.

The prophecy was beginning. 

A white raven flew and met with a hummingbird, resting gently on one of the petals. The white raven was the empress, she believes. As for the hummingbird, if she remembered correctly… hummingbirds resembled healing and endurance. 

The empress was drawing closer to the truth. The emperor would fall soon. 

Later all she could see was red. A sickening horrible red, the cries of a banshee could be heard from afar. Siora could not bear to see anymore of the horrible visions. 

She’s violently brought back to reality and shaken to the ground. Panting for air, Emperor Belos grew more impatient. 

“So? What do you see?”

“My lord… the prophecy has begun.” 

Belos grew angry, “But I have done everything you have asked me to.”

“Yes, but it seems as though they have united with a force that was not your own.” she explained calmly, careful not to anger him further.

His voice is colder than any of the visions she had seen in her lifetime, “There must be another way. And you will find one.”

“You cannot tamper with fate. It is dangerous and will only get worse the more you resist! If you were destined with a broken arm and you continued to resist, you could end up with a broken body if you're not careful.” 

Siora could not believe this man’s orders. How could someone not know the base fundamental in which Oracle magic was built on. 

“Leave.”

“What?” she squeaked out in fear. 

“You are to dismiss yourself from my court. And be evoked of your coven. Now leave, before I think of a worse punishment for you.” 

Siora could not believe her ears, but obeyed nonetheless. She picked up her skirt and began to make her way to the door. 

She had to go to Adam. 

Running out of the castle, she ran into the path leading to her home. 

Revenge was unnecessary. Siora did not dwell on silly things such as revenge. But there was a spark of satisfaction knowing what fate would befall on the man who had made her a criminal. If he would not heed her warnings, then may a worse fate find him. 

Until then, she would have to hide until the princess found her mother. 

\--x--

This is different. 

This didn’t feel like when she hung out with Boscha or her posse. 

No, this felt nice. 

She’s nestled against Luz’s side, both cuddled close so they could read the 5th volume of the Good Witch Azura. Gus is at the other end of the bed, smiling as he wrote down notes about the Theory of Illusions. Willow was there too, on her desk feeding her plants. 

She doesn’t realize how relaxing it is. To not be on guard all the time. Or not to be so tense. Here she was okay. Every now and then Gus would make a joke that she genuinely found funny or Willow’s dads would knock to hand them snacks. 

She likes this. Even if it’s different. 

Luz is kind. Gus is lively and Willow has always been patient. She likes them all. She likes how they don’t care why she doesn’t feel like taking photos or participating in their games. They were perfectly fine with her doing whatever she wanted. It was nice. 

Like she was actually part of the group. 

“Are we friends now?” she asked, voice small and fragile. 

Luz didn’t comment on it, instead leaning closer to her side. Placing her head on top of hers she smiled at her with a big dopey grin. 

“I’d be surprised if we weren’t.” she beamed.

Gus followed suit, “Oh definitely!”

“Of course you dork.” she teased sweetly. 

Amity smiled. She liked this. They were her friends. And not the ones who were assigned to her from birth. They chose her and she chose them. It was a mutual agreement. No parents or treaties were involved. 

It was just them. 

Willow’s room was always nice and homey. It was built nicely with different oaks and birches. With little trinkets Amity had brought her all those years ago still sitting on her shelves. How full of life and energy it was. It kind of reminded her of the owl house. 

She liked being cuddled next to Luz with Gus at the end of the bed. She liked having Willow throw little paper stars at her just because she knew how she scrunched her nose every time she did. She smiles in satisfaction and cuddles closer to Luz. 

**This was nice.**

**\--x--**

**Song they were dueting is this version :D**

**[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8waJ7W3QcJc&list=RD8waJ7W3QcJc&start_radio=1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8waJ7W3QcJc&list=RD8waJ7W3QcJc&start_radio=1) **   
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHHAHAH yall aint ready for the shitshow that is gonna befall you. :) have a happy Christmas knowing that. 
> 
> But seriously please take care of yourselves. I love you all and it's been really hard this year but I believe in you guys okay? please drink water and eat and remember that literally all of u mean the world to me.


	16. Truth Be Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's play a game. It's called Two Truths and A Lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to yall :D
> 
> Basically I enjoying breaking yall. Odalia is a bitch. The Clawthorne sisters deserve better and so does Amity. HEAVY ANGST. Yo why is this chapter so dialogue heavy ;-;
> 
> Hope yall have a good Holidays :)
> 
> TW: brief description of physical abuse (nothing too bad, Odalia just throws Amity to the floor).

Lilith violently hit the tree with her sword. Stabbing it multiple times, the bruised tree accepted all her attacks. She turned and spined and striked again. 

_Back, then forward, and then strike._

The orders are loud and clear in her head. She follows them and thinks of new ones. 

_Spin, jump and strike from below._

Normally, Lilith would calculate the amount of force she would put into her attacks, but it is unnecessary now. She’s practicing to get her frustrations out, not to train. 

_Rise, strike from above and fall back._

Lilith spins her sword and grips onto it tightly. She hits it again, letting all of her anger, confusion and frustration sink into the single force of her blade. Hoping that it would drown her thoughts.

The tree falls. Violently shaking the ground as it did. Lilith began panting, but took in a deep breath and combed her hair back. Letting her hand soothe her burning neck.

“Wanna tell me why you’re beating the crap out of my trees?” her sister said as she walked out the back door.

“You don’t own the forest.” she grumbled, kicking the trunk in front of her. 

“Eh, it’s on my property.”

“If I recall correctly you can’t legally own land. Any unauthorized land immediately belongs to the Emperors Coven under the Property Management Wing. Which I manage, so technically it belongs to me.”

“Then look at your pathetic butt letting me walk over your property.”

Lilith sneered as she threw her sword to the ground, stabbing it into the earth. She huffed and sat down, bringing her knees close to her chest. 

Eda rolled her eyes, “Does that scalp of yours not hurt? You’re practically balding at the hairline”

“Oh for Titan’s sake. I’ll take the diadem off if it bothers you so much.” Lilith complied as she hastily took the jewel off her head. 

Tugging at the ribbon holding back her hair, it fell to the ground. She hasn’t realized how much it’s grown. The last time she had cut it had been ages. Now they were practically reaching her knees. 

She really needed to cut that. 

“So why are you bullying my trees again?” 

“Just thinking.” she mumbled under her breath. 

Eda scoffed, “You’ve sure been doing a lot of that lately.”

Lilith glared at her but loosened up nonetheless. She sighed as she ran her fingers through her loose hair. Her scalp felt a soothe aching to be freed from their confinement. 

“What… do I do if I’m right?”

“I’m not sure. How can you even know you’re right?”

“I don’t know! It’s just… I’d love to take her with me.” Lilith whispered as she hugged her knees tighter. 

“But… I’m afraid of what Belos would do to her.” 

Eda sighed. It was frustrating to see her sister so wrapped up over an idea she had no actual lead to. Odalia was petty and cunning in a way words could never convey, but she never did anything without a reason. And she simply did not have a reason to take Amity from her. Even if it was petty revenge, she simply lost more than she gained. 

It’s not that Eda didn’t see why Lilith would think so, but she had a hard time actually believing the older woman. 

Or maybe it was just the difference between someone who was used to accepting what life shot at her and the hope of a mother. 

“Lily. Just… don’t get your hopes up too much okay? You’ll only get hurt.”

There was a silence, but Lilith’s eyes spoke so many words. Her voice could not vocalize her anger at what her sister had just said. 

“You don’t believe me… do you?”

Eda pulsed her lips, “No. I don’t.”

“Unbelievable,” Lilith spat out. 

“Lily,”

“Honestly I thought you’d actually get it! I just… everything makes sense. And this is the one chance I have at actually getting her back and you don’t even have faith in me?”

Her eyebrows knit together, “Well can you blame me?”

She got up hastily, “I get cursed and on the same day you come home _engaged_ and while you're stuck in that comfortable castle of yours I’m stuck here running from the law! And then you come out of nowhere to my home, dump a bunch of elixir on me and then drop a giant bomb on me saying your apprentice might be your long lost kid and expect me to just go along with it!?” 

“Oh yes because I _wanted_ to live in that stupid castle with that narcissistic abusive sorry excuse for a husband.” she snapped, voice dripping with sarcasm. 

She slapped her hands atop of her mouth at what had come flying out. Eyes darting to her younger sibling, she hopes her words fly above her head. But they don’t, instead she’s met with gold eyes that are full of nothing but anguish and worry. 

Lilith hates the guilt that sinks into her heart. 

“I… I don’t actually mean that. He just- er… frustrated me the other day and I’m just being dramatic. Please don’t take me seriously I-”

Eda cuts her off, “so it’s true.”

“What?”

She sighed, sitting back down next to her, “I always _knew_ he was bad, but I never knew you were aware of it.” 

Lilith looked away in guilt. Edalyn knew too much. She always did. She knew too much about everyone and that’s why she always got hurt. 

“Why don’t you leave if you know. You’ve never liked him.”

The raveness still could not face her sister, afraid of what her eyes might say. She was ashamed, if only she knew why she stayed. 

Eda sighed again, she knows Lilith is stuck. She understands, but she doesn’t see why she stays. 

“I don’t get why you stay if you don’t like him so much.”

“It’s not so bad. He does love me.”

Eda dropped her mug onto the soft grass with shocked eyes. She couldn’t be serious. 

“I mean I don’t love him. Never have and never will. But… he loves me at least. And he’s promised me something. And only he can give it to me.”

Eda was angry, she could feel the fiery rage building up in her chest. She snarls out like a raging bull and balled her hands into fists. 

That bastard manipulated her so horribly that she thought- Eda doesn’t even know what to say! She’s at a loss for words, yet she could think of a million things she wanted to say. 

Eda swallowed her insults, “What could be so important you would rather stay with him?”

Lilith was growing impatient herself. Her sister didn’t get it. She was doing this for _her_. But how could she know that? 

“I wouldn’t expect you to get it.”

The younger woman scoffed, offended at the statement. Lilith forced herself to bite back her words. She has to keep her composure. Lilith can’t afford to lose her cool. That was not befitting for an empress. 

“You’re even stupider than I thought.”

Lilith’s head snapped back, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“If you think that tyrant is actually going to give you what you want then you're even stupider than I thought.” she snapped with venom. 

Lilith’s eyes darkened. 

“You don’t understand. If you were in my place you would do the same.” 

“No I wouldn't. I would leave that bastard. You’re even more miserable than you’ve ever been.” 

Lilith feels the familiar sensation in her lungs again. The aching pain that lit it up in flames. She wanted to scream. She wanted to yell. 

She wanted to tell her the truth. 

“You don’t understand. It’s the only way out. I’ve studied for years and still can’t find an alternative. This is the only way out.”

“A way out of what?” Eda asked angrily, getting up yet again. 

She looked down at her sister who glared back at her. Eda didn’t like it when people kept secrets from her. Her parents had done enough of that. She isn’t foolish or weak, she can do with a little truth. She had thick skin. 

Her patience grew thin as Lilith kept her silence. Looking away, the raveness pulsed her lips and gripped onto her skirts.

“ANSWER ME!” Eda yelled in desperation. 

Lilith looked at her wide eyed. Never had she expected her to _yell_. And never had she expected it to sound so broken. She could see the tears building up in her yellow irises and Lilith immediately feels the soul crushing guilt rising. Her lungs are on fire again and her throat’s gone sour. 

“I… I can’t.”

“Yes you can. You- you can’t just.” Eda stopped to wipe the tears from her eyes. 

“You can’t just promise to be by my side forever and leave me only to show up and keep secrets from me. You know I hate that!” 

Lilith doesn’t know what to think. Her sister was usually snide, spiteful and angry. She doesn’t let anyone see that they got to her even if they did. Vulnerability wasn’t something she did with people. Yet here she was, acting like a child. 

“Dang that kid is rubbing off on me.” she mumbled as she brushed away her tear-stained cheeks. 

She took in a deep breath and looked at her sister again. There was pity in her eyes and Lilith didn’t get it. Her pain wasn’t as bad or deserving of Eda’s pity. If anything she should have been pitying her.

But Edalyn never liked that. 

“Out of everyone, I deserve to know why. Why did you stay? Why do you allow yourself to be so miserable?” 

Lilith held her breath as she stared at her. Biting down on her tongue, she was at a loss for words. Edalyn had suffered greatly, and all because she made a mistake. 

This was all her fault. 

“What could be so important to you that you make yourself so miserable. It isn’t worth it.” she begged, failing to mask the desperation that sank into her voice. 

It isn’t fair. It isn’t fair that Lilith suffered like this. She could see the little fire in her heart burning out. She was growing tired, and Eda feared the worst. 

“Lily please. It’s not worth i-”

“YOU DON’T GET IT.” 

“THEN SO HELP ME UNDERSTAND.” 

Eda grabbed hold of her and yanked her up. Gripping at her shoulders, her fingernails stabbed her pearly skin. Lilith hissed at the pain and Eda loosened her grip. Shooting an apologetic look at her. 

“Let me go, Edalyn.” she whispered, trying to get out of her grip.

“No.”

“I said let me go-”

“ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT LILY.”

“JUST TRUST ME ON THIS.”

“WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU WOULD DO THIS TO YOURSELF?” She demanded angrily. 

Lilith hit her breaking point and couldn’t stop the words that later came from her mouth, “BECAUSE IT’S MY FAULT YOU GOT CURSED!”

Breaking into a sob, she brought her hands to her face, hiding the tears and the shame that reached her eyes. Instant regret and fear plagued her mind and chest. She couldn’t breathe. Her sobs echoed in the backyard of the Owl House as she dropped to the floor. Unable to carry herself any longer. The woman who had been previously clinging onto her had long abandoned their original placement. 

_It’s my fault you got cursed…_

It rang through her head and Eda doesn’t think she’s present on the earth anymore. She feels like she’s trapped in an endless void where nothing but her voice echoed in her head. 

_It’s my fault you got cursed._

Had… Lilith? 

No. She wouldn’t do that…

Would she?

A fragile voice broke her from her strance, “The day before you got cursed.” 

Eda faced Lilith again, no longer lost in her mental prison. 

“He asked me to marry him.” she explained, slowly regaining her composure. “But me being young and foolish I declined.” 

A gust of wind danced around their ears and weaved through their hairs. Their once vibrant hues of red and orange were gone and replaced with the greys and blues trapped in the sea. As if the water had come and devoured the flames that their hairs had possessed. 

“He was upset with me, obviously. And… he… cursed you.” 

Before Eda could process any of her thoughts further, Lilith continued. 

“I went and started begging him to heal you the same day. And he and I made an agreement. If I proved myself an exceptional wife, he’d heal you. I know I could look for potential cures, and I have! But... if I learned anything in Charms it’s that-”

“Only the caster can take back a level 5 curse,” Eda finished. 

She was angry. It was reasonable. One didn’t spend over 20 years of her life cursed and not get angry when she found out who caused her such suffering. Not only did this man curse her, but force her sister in a relationship with no intention of giving her her end of the deal. 

So you could say that Eda was just a little tiny bit pissed at the man.

“I’m going to kill him.”

Lilith looked horrified at her words, “Edalyn wait.”  
  


“No, I'm going to make him pay. No one messes with my family but me.”

Grabbing her wrist, Lilith pulled her back, “Edalyn I know you’re upset.” When she tried to pull away she only tightened her grip. “But you need to understand that he’s stronger than you and me combined!” 

She began to struggle but the woman in black silk refused to budge, “It’ll do more harm than good!” She cried, tightening her grip yet again. 

“Let go of me!” she demanded, yanking at her own arm. 

“Please! I can’t lose you again!” She begged. 

Tear stained cheeks glistened in the sunlight and something in Eda tells her that she’s right. That if she acted on the anger she would be putting everyone she loved at risk. 

Lilith’s life could be in danger. And she would be risking her apprentice too. And perhaps even King, Owlbert and Hooty. And…

And Luz...

She’d never forgive herself if she did.

She stopped resisting, letting her arm hang loose. Lilith peared at her with sympathetic tear ridden eyes. It’s what makes Eda break. 

Eda falls into her arms, crying into her shoulder. Edalyn Clawthorne did not cry often. When she had 12 years ago, she did not scream, she bit back her cries. 

But she did not do that this time. 

She screamed. She cried and yelled and sobbed. Her ugly cries filled the empty valley of trees and distrubed the inhabitants in it. None of the two women could bring themselves to care. 

Eda sobbed and cried like she did when she was a child. When she was broken and tired. Lilith had brought her arms to wrap around her younger sister. Caressing her hair and letting her own tears fall. 

Sobs full of anguish, anger and sadness erupted from her throat until she was left heaving for air. She clung onto her older sibling like she was a lifeline. 

When she calmed down later on, her breaths slowed. They continued to hold each other, exchanging soft touches of comfort and reassurance. To remind themselves that they were still grounded onto the earth. 

“Please leave.” she whispered. “For me?” Eda knows it’s stupid to ask, but she was getting desperate. 

Lilith sighed in defeat, “You know I can’t.” 

“Please.” she whispered, voice weak from crying. 

“I have to save you,” she said sternly. “I just want to save you. Please just let me do that.” 

Eda rose from her place and held her sisters hands, beckoning her to look at her. She meekly returned her gaze. 

“Lily…” she started. 

Lilith forced herself to take in a deep breath and face her. Eda brought a hand to her face, caressing her cheeks. She felt the soft fingers wiping away her tears.

“ **I’m not the one who needs saving**.” 

With no more tears left to cry, Lilith simply sank into her touch. Relaxing all of her tensed muscles. She was so tired. She had been working and working and working with no true intention of stopping. She was getting rusty, she supposed. If she wasn’t so tired she might have laughed.

She remembers doing this multiple times in her youth. How on days she or Edalyn worked too hard, they would offer each other comfort no one else could. They had been best friends. And they had allowed a cruel man’s words to get in the way. 

For a while they stayed in each other’s embrace. With nothing but the soft wind and light sniffling filling the silence. There was a sourness in their throats and they felt heavily melancholy. 

But another part of them felt comfort. And freedom even. They were okay right now. There was so much wrong past the woods that led to the town. So much conflict and problems were outside the bubble Eda had built to get away from it all. 

But for now it was okay. They were going to stay in their bubble for as long as they needed until they had the strength to go against the world again. 

After all, it’s always been them against the universe. 

\--x--

“You asked to see me mother?” Amity spoke as she entered the room.

Odalia sat impatiently in her seat. Amity could sense the tension in the room. It was suffocating. Like her eyes were sucking the air out of her lungs.

“Close the door.” Odalia demanded coldly. 

A shiver went down Amity’s spine. She did as she was told and stood stiffly by the doorway. 

“Sit.”

Amity took a seat on the cushioned seat across from her mother. Fear rising in her chest under her mother’s venomous gaze. 

They looked like snake eyes. Predatory and angry. 

It finally dawned on her that she had done something wrong. Panic and fear banged in her chest, making her heart beat faster.

“There have been rumours, Amity. Rumours of who you’ve been associating yourself with.” 

Another shiver arose in her, but she was quick to suppress it. 

“They are just rumours mother-”

Odalia spoke calmly but Amity knew better than to trust her exterior, “Do not interrupt me.” 

Amity held her breath but did what she was told. She clung onto her uniform and set her eyes back onto her mother.

“Boscha has told me that you’ve been hanging around that human. And Ms. Park and Mr. Porter.”

That snitch.

“No matter. I do not want you to associate with them any further.” 

Amity’s mind went blank. She couldn’t possibly have meant that. 

“If you do not sever your ties with them, I will do it for you,” Odalia said angrily upon seeing her reaction. No longer in the mood to be patient. 

She got up from her seat and made her way to her desk, “Very well, you are dismissed.”

“No.”

Odalia did a double take as she stared at her. 

Amity never talked back. One of the only things Odalia appreciated about the nuisance was her obedience. Unlike her prince and princess, she listened and did not question her motives. She simply did as she was told. 

Never in a million years did she expect the wretched thing to talk back. 

The girl before her looked as equally stunned at her action as her. 

“What did you say to me?”

“No.” she repeated, more confident this time. 

Odalia pulsed her lips and tried to calm the rage rising in her chest. This child made her life hard enough. And now she dare question her now?

“That wasn’t a question, Amity. You should know better. I don’t want to hear anything more from you.” 

Amity took every bit of bravery she had left in her and spoke, “No. You don’t get to choose my friends for me anymore.”

“What did you say?” she snapped, practically fuming. 

Lilith did not teach her cowardice. Lilith had taught her to be brave. She had taught her love and she had taught her kindness. 

She would not fail her mentor now. 

“I said you don’t get to pick my friends anymore.” she manages to say it without stuttering. Amity is nearly impressed with herself. 

Odalia didn’t seem to appreciate the sentiment. 

“You ungrateful child. You’ve done nothing but ruin this family since you came here!” She bellowed in anger. 

Darkening eyes stabbed into Amity’s skin like needles and she realizes what she’s done. Her breath hitches and shoulders tense. Her body prepares itself for any physical contact that might be done. 

“I did everything to make you a perfect Blight and this is how you repay me?” She snapped, grabbing Amity by the wrist. 

Amity winced at the pain. Trying to slither her hand out of her death grip. It doesn’t work and it only aches the more she struggles. 

“You’ve been nothing but a burden on this family. No wonder he wanted to get rid of you!” 

Who… who was she talking about?

“You bring nothing but pain and suffering to everyone you meet! You pathetic brat I did everything and you still fail me. You fail everyone.” 

Odalia couldn’t stop the anger that arose in all of her being. The words came spewing out of her mouth and she had no control over them anymore. 

“That’s not true!” she cried, trying to drown out her words.

It wasn’t true… right?

Odalia continued to fume, “Everything was perfect until you showed up on my doorstep. We were perfect until you came and wretched it all!” 

Amity… Amity didn’t understand. What did it mean? 

“You just have to ruin everything for everyone don’t you!” she said, throwing the girl to the ground. 

Amity hit the floor and winced at the growing pain at her side. Pushing herself up, she looked fearfully at the woman above her. 

“That’s not true. There are people out there who actually care about me!” she cried out desperately in an attempt to reassure herself. 

She tried hard not to believe her mother’s words. She tried to also recall all that she was saying. For the first time in a long time, Amity didn’t understand her mother. Her orders and words were not clear and it didn’t make sense. 

What did she mean by appearing at her doorstep?

“Oh you mean those worthless friends of yours? Or perhaps that awful mentor you seem to adore so much?”

Odalia knew she had hit a weak spot in her. The girl was terribly protective of such pathetic people. 

“DON’T SPEAK OF THEM THAT WAY.” 

Amity got up on her feet, though with difficulty at first. 

Odalia hated her tone. She hated _her_. For years she had tried to care for her, but it simply wasn’t possible. The girl was a thorn in her side. She looked so incredibly weak getting off of the floor.

“Your father had to come to me to get rid of you! You’d be nothing without me!” 

Amity pretended that the words did not cut into her like daggers covered in boiling rain and blood. She kept a stern face, and looked into her mother’s eyes. 

She was not afraid of her, or that’s what she hoped at least. 

“Luz is hardworking and gifted! Willow is kind and strong! Augustus is optimistic and clever! And don’t speak of my mentor that way! She is 10 times the person you’ll ever be!” she ignores the way her mother’s eyes go red in anger.

“They made me the person I am today. You didn’t make me. They love me for who I am so don’t you _dare_ tell me I’m not!” Amity screamed. 

“OF COURSE SHE LOVES YOU YOU’RE RELATED TO THE AWFUL THING!”

Time stilled for a moment when Odalia realized what she had said. Bringing her hand from her sides to her mouth, she looked at the girl before her in horror. 

_You’re related to the awful thing._

The words ringed in her head and Amity stared at her mother, horrified. 

Lilith… Lilith was her mother?

That… that would make her Princess Amity. That would mean that Edric and Emira weren't her siblings. And her mother and father not her birth parents. 

**That would mean she wasn’t a Blight.**

“What?” said a voice that did not belong to any of the residents. 

Both women with green hair turned to see the empress standing there, bewildered at their screaming match. 

If Odalia wasn’t horrified before, she certainly was now. Her eyes filled with fear as she stared at the woman in a pearly white cloak. 

Amity runs. She goes through the door on the opposite side and runs. She runs and runs until she can’t see Blight Manor anymore. She runs from her mother, she doesn’t know which one she’s referring to anymore. She runs from anything familiar. She doesn’t know where she’s going, but all she knew was that she had to get _away_. 

She stops when she can’t tell where she is anymore and leans back on a great oak tree and cries. She’s so confused. And she didn’t understand. 

Shouldn’t she be happy? Shouldn’t she be overjoyed to know the woman who loved her most was in fact her mother? 

She’s so conflicted. All her life has been a lie. It wasn’t fair. 

She doesn’t understand. 

Tears fall onto the roots of the tree, and she can no longer hold herself. She curls into a ball and lets herself cry. She wants to reach out and feel the cool metal of Lilith’s earrings. But she isn't there. She was back in Blight Manor. And that was the last place she wanted to be. 

  
  


Back in Blight Manor, Lilith was having a conflict of her own. She felt as though her entire body had fell into cracked ice and a suffocating cold ocean below. Like it had knocked all the air out of her lungs and she was drowning.

Amity was her daughter. 

Amity was her daughter. She was right. 

Odalia had taken her. She had known and watched her bring herself into ruins and had done nothing about it.

Amity was hers. Her daughter had been under nose this entire time and they had never known. Her heart ached, she couldn’t imagine the amount of confusion Amity must have been feeling. 

Who would do this? Why would they do this to her? Who could be capable of such an awful thi-

Wait... did she say **Belos** had gotten rid of her?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The 2 Truths: 1. Eda was cursed by Belos, 2. Amity is the lost princess  
> The Lie: Amity is a Blight
> 
> I'm so sorry. For both the angst and the cliffhanger.


	17. What Was Never Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you love something, you want what's best for them. And with that comes control and restrain. 
> 
> Lilith had heard these words a million times, but she could not help but feel great fear every time he told her so. No matter how rage she felt, she was always so helpless against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Lilith is mad, Eda is worried™, Amity is confused™, and Lilith makes a revelation or two. 
> 
> Also Belos is Fucked. 
> 
> The name for Lilith's palisman was given by RabidSquid pls go check out their work!

Lilith was worried sick. 

Amity had never been late. Not even once. Not even when she was burning a fever, in which Lilith immediately forced her to get rest. 

Amity just never was this late. 25 minutes was just absurd to her. And Lilith feared the worst might have happened. 

‘No,’ she told herself. Amity was a strong girl. She was probably just held back at home. That made sense. Amity wouldn’t be late unless something urgent had happened at home. 

In that case it wouldn’t hurt to go and pick her up. 

She picked up her skirts and made her way to Blight Manor, calculating her steps and clutching her staff tightly. Trying to calm her nerves, she hummed to herself. Trying to soothe her jitters in some ways.

Amity was fine, she told herself. Nothing bad had happened to her. She was being overzealous. 

Yet why couldn’t she shake off the feeling that something was terribly wrong?

She sees the familiar grey and dark building and frowns. She never got why it looked so gloomy for a place so luxurious. Then again, the castle had always looked like that. 

“Get yourself together Lilith. She’s fine.” she muttered as she made her way to the front door. 

Knocking gracefully, she stood back with a neutral expression on her face. The door answered, by none other than Edric Blight.

“Oh! Hey Ms. Lilith. Are you here for Amity?” 

She nodded, “Yes. Would it be alright if I came in?”

He shook his head and gestured to the inside of his home. Stepping in, she took in the sight before her. It’s murky and lifeless, just like the castle. Despite the crowded number of residents. It’s big, far too big. Lilith never liked the Manor, but it wasn’t like she could do much about it. 

She jumps when she hears something crash onto the floor upstairs. Edric shifts uncomfortably and reaches for a loose floorboard, like it was a daily occurrence. He picks it up just enough for her to make out both a bruise on his arm, and a first aid kit. He snaps his hand back when he realizes her presence. 

“I wanted it to get into place, Ms. Lilith. No need to worry,” he says, composed of all things. 

A liar, but an impressive one, she must admit. 

No one could out lie a liar, much like how no one could out con a con. Lilith had learned to bend the truth to her liking in her youth. It was a much needed skill when one’s parents were not present much in your life. Though she could say that she avoided it when she could. 

Just because one could did not mean they should. 

“Alright,” she answered simply. Not wishing to pry further. 

Gripping at her staff, she waits for the boy to leave and is surprised to hear yelling. 

“That’s not true. There are people out there who actually care about me!”

Amity.

Not wasting another second, she got up and made her way to the steps. She could still hear the screaming, but could not make out their words. 

“DON’T SPEAK OF THEM THAT WAY!” she hears Amity scream. 

She speeds up her pace and turns towards the sound. Cursing the house’s unfamiliar exterior. 

“Your father had to come to me to get rid of you! You’d be nothing without me!”

Odalia’s voice boils her blood and she forces herself to calm the murderous thoughts in her head. 

The more screams are heard and Lilith begins to run, appearances be damned. 

“They love me for who I am so don’t you dare tell me I’m not!” She hears her apprentice yell again as she finally reaches the door, she turns the knob and opens it. 

“OF COURSE SHE LOVES YOU YOU’RE RELATED TO THE AWFUL THING!”

Lilith stops in her tracks. Seeing the horrified expressions on both of their faces, she’s sure she’s mimicked them. 

Amity… was hers?

“What?” she says, weak and small. 

They both turn to meet her gaze, eyes widening even further. 

Amity runs, and Lilith’s heart breaks a little. Though she doesn’t blame her for her reaction, she’s having an existential crisis of her own. 

Amity was her daughter… She was right. 

Odalia had taken her. She had known and watched her bring herself into ruins and had done nothing about it.

Amity was hers. Her daughter had been under nose this entire time and they had never known. Her heart ached, she couldn’t imagine the amount of confusion Amity must have been feeling. 

Who would do this? Why would they do this to her? Who could be capable of such an awful thi-

Wait... did she say Belos had gotten rid of her?

“You!” she snarled out. 

Making her way to the green haired woman she yanked at her collar and brought her close. Odalia held her breath in fear as she did. 

“Explain yourself!” she demanded. “Why did you take my daughter? What did you mean by her father getting rid of her?” 

Odalia trembled but did not say a word. 

So Lilith resorted to threats, “Explain yourself or I’ll make you.” Emitting a blue flame from the palm of her hand. 

Odalia gulped, but spoke nonetheless, “He came to me a couple days before her birthday.” 

Lilith grew impatient as the woman before her eyed her hand. She let it fall to her side a little lower, but did not cast away the fire. 

“He told me he needed to get rid of her. And that in return he’d get rid of Alador’s… less than adequate record.” 

She could have sneered if it weren’t for the rage she felt. Back when they had been friends, they had been the victims of Edalyn’s… messy pranks. 

“And you accepted?” 

Lilith knew that Odalia was a horrible person. But to stoop as low as she stood was unimaginable. 

“Who am I to say no to the emperor? Believe me Lilith I didn’t want to take in that thing but I’m not foolish enough to say no to him.” 

Gripping at her collar even tighter, she glared at her. She lets out a frustrated snarl and lets her go. She hits the floor with a thud and Lilith steps back. 

She hates that she’s right. That insufferable woman was right. She hates even more that she just referred to Amity as ‘that thing.’ As if she wasn’t a person. 

Lilith trembles as she bites back her tears. The situation was finally sinking into her. Suddenly all the puzzle pieces interconnected and she didn’t quite like the image it made. 

“You are not to speak of this.” She ordered, facing her again. “Say nothing and you will be safe. Do you understand?”

She frowns, but nods. Odalia was not foolish. Rash? Yes. But not foolish. 

“And you are never to touch my daughter again. Much less meet her gaze.”

It dawns on her that Amity is alone. She’s alone and confused. She must have been so scared. 

She had to go find her. 

“I have no reason to be merciful with you,” she said as she headed towards the exit. “But I’m doing this for Edric and Emira. You may not see it, but they’ve grown to be wonderful witches. Amity is lucky to have had them here.” 

She clutched onto her staff, “I cannot say the same about you.” 

Odalia bites back a snarl as Lilith exits. Feeling weak was not something Odalia is used to. 

Their home is cold. 

Lilith’s never realized that before. 

Amity had always come into the castle cold. Whether it be in the cold winter or the burning summer. She would come in rubbing her hands together but leave completely fine. The empress realizes that every time she’s held her hand, that they always seemed to be cold. 

Their home was many things. 

Cold, like the true head of it’s house. Neglected, like the man keeping it running. And broken. 

Like the children growing up in it. 

She mentally notes to come back to collect Amity’s things. And judging by the moment she had with the Blight’s only son, she had to find some way to get them out as well. 

But right now she had to find Amity. 

Leaving the manor, she heads into the woods and begins to run. It strangely reminds her of some of her nightmares. Where no matter how much she called out, she could not find her. 

But this wasn’t the dreamscape. This was real. 

Lilith ran and called out for Amity. Hoping to get some sort of answer. It proved useless however, and she heard no response. 

Calming her racing heart, she began unscrewing her palisman from it’s staff. Which chirped back to life. He flew up to her forearm and stared at her quizzically. 

“Find her, Revas. And lead me to her.” 

Nodding, she swayed her arms to help him take flight. He soared into the air above the trees to see the angles she could not. 

She held her breath as she awaited her companion to come back down. Every second that passed was agonizingly painful. Her heart tore itself apart waiting. 

Eventually, he did return, and with good news. Letting out a relieved sight, she followed the bird deeper into the woods. 

How deep in the woods had she gone?

Pretty deep, she figures out. 

She doesn’t recognize this bit of the forest. She made many trips during her time as head coveness. But not many dared go so deep into the Intestine Woods. 

They were often dangerous at night. Lilith forces the thoughts out of her head. The sun was still up. She was certain she would find her before then. 

Because if she didn’t Lilith doesn’t know what she’d do. 

Revas eventually comes to a stop and hovers over a great tree. Lilith’s heart begins to beat again at the sight of her apprentice- daughter? She doesn’t even know anymore. 

It doesn’t last long, it stops again when she sees Amity sobbing. She slowly made her way to the shaking girl. Who seemed unaware of her presence at all. 

“Amity?” she says softly, hoping she didn’t startle the girl. 

Gold eyes peered at her, full of tears and confusion. She looks so lost and fragile. Lilith hated it. 

“Oh my sweet girl,” she whispered as she made her way to her. “What have they done to you?” 

Amity weeped harder as Lilith’s hands made their way onto her cheeks. She does nothing to stop herself from reaching out for the older woman. She clings onto her like a lifeline, because right now, she was. 

“I’m so so sorry,” Lilith said, dropping tears of her own. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.”

Lilith couldn’t protect Edalyn. And she could not protect her daughter. She had failed. 

“It’s not your fault.” 

Oh sweet girl, she was too young to know. 

“I’m so sorry they hurt you.” 

Hands caressing her face, she brings the fragile girl into her arms. Amity brings her hands around her waist and digs her face into her shoulder. Ugly sobbing erupting from her throat. She cannot bring herself to stop and Lilith doesn’t pry. If anything, she was crying too. 

“Lilith. I don’t understand. I- Why… Why didn’t he want me? Why didn’t they want me? Why did they keep me?” 

“Shhhh. My sweet girl you are going to be alright.”

Amity doesn’t understand. Nothing makes sense anymore. So she just clings onto Lilith for a while. 

“Why didn’t he want me?” she asks again, crying into her hair. 

Lilith was at her wits end, “I… I don’t know my heart. I don’t know.” 

Instead she hugged her closer, “I don’t know why they wouldn’t want such a kind, sweet girl such as yourself. I don’t know why they treated you the way they did. But… you did not deserve any of it.” 

Amity sobbed even harder, “No one wants me. No one ever wants me.” 

Lilith’s heart stops. 

“No! Dearest look at me. Please look at me.” she said frantically as she cupped her face. 

Tear stained eyes stared into her teal ones. The utter melancholy and shame she saw in them was angering. No one should feel the way she did. No one was allowed to hurt any child like this. Much less her daughter. 

“I want you,” she reassured her. “You were not given away because you were not wanted. You were taken from me. I loved and still love you until my heart gives out. As long as I breathe and exist in this world, you will be wanted.”

She took in a deep breath, “They don’t deserve you. And I’m so sorry I could not find you sooner. But you are safe now. And I will make sure with my entire being that no one ever hurts you again.” 

Amity could only lean onto the woman. Letting out half hearted shaky breaths and broken whimpers. The trembling in her limbs did not cease, but calmed slightly. Lilith could do nothing but hold her close and whisper reassuring promises of love. 

She planned to keep them all. No matter the cost. 

The wind sings in their ears and the rustling of leaves remind them that they shared the world with thousands of others. That time existed in the plains of tomorrow and they carried death, suffering and even love. 

“So… what am I?” she asked, after a long silence.

Lilith lets out a strange humming noise, caressing her green hair. 

“I suppose you are still Amity. You are the top student of Hexside School of Magic and Demonics. The best friend of Augustus, Willow and Luz. You work the hardest out of everyone I know. You are my apprentice and you love the colour purple.”

She caressed her cheeks and planted a small kiss on her head, “And most importantly, you don’t have to be anything you don’t have to be.” 

Amity let out a shaky breath and nodded. She was so tired. And she still doesn’t understand. But… she guessed she was okay for now. 

“And... you’re my mother?”

“I suppose so.” 

“That’s… that’s not so bad.” she says, trying to reassure herself. Though it still didn’t quite sink in.

Lilith couldn’t help but snort, “I’d sure hope so. Not to be rude but you were awfully painful to give birth to.” 

Amity let out a weak laugh, sniffing once again. Lilith laughed too, hugging her daughter even closer. She feels warm hands reaching out and slightly caressing the tips of her ears. Amity always did love her earrings. 

“Yeah… sorry about that.” 

“It’s quite alright,” she whispered, rubbing circles behind her back. Amity let out a soft purr at the contact. Calming down just a bit. Lilith smiled at the sight.

“It gave me the most beautiful girl in return.” 

\--x--

Lilith held her hand as they made way to the owl house. The raveness did not want her going back to Blight Manor for the time being. And the castle was not a good place for the princess to stay. 

Speaking of royalty she was going to absolutely murder her husband. 

And maybe get one of those widow robes women while she was at it too. 

“Lilith?”

“Hm?”

She knows she’s only just found out, but hearing her first name out of Amity’s mouth made her heart ache a bit. Sure she’s still processing on her own and she knows she’s not been called such in years but… 

“What’s… what’s going to happen to me?”

Lilith stopped for a bit, only to realize that she was at her wit’s end. She had no idea what would happen to her apprentice- daughter? She was still getting used to that. 

“I’m… not sure. But... we’ll figure it out. We always do. Don't we dearest?”

Amity smiled at her. No matter what she was, she was still her dearest. 

“Yeah.”

“For now, you will stay in the owl house for a bit. I have much to discuss with my sister.” she said, patting her shoulder. 

Upon approaching the door she knocked on it gently, waiting for her sister to answer. She could see the shock on Edalyn’s face upon seeing the light tears that still remained on their cheeks.

“Could we come in?”

“Uh… yeah sure.” 

She gestured for the two to enter. As soon as she closed the door, Lilith crouched down to Amity and put her hands on her shoulders. Trying to comfort the frightened girl.

“Why don’t you go upstairs to Luz’s room. I’m sure she’d enjoy the company.”

Amity simply nodded, not saying another word. Feet heading towards the stairs she took two steps at a time. Eager to make sense of her eventful day. 

When it was just the two sisters residing in the cozy living room Lilith took off her hairdo. Letting the cold diadem fall into her hand. When her hair falls she suddenly remembers that she really did need to cut it. 

“Let’s go outside,” Lilith states as she made her way to the backyard, yanking her sword from under the coach. 

It was then Eda knew immediately something was wrong.

Nevertheless, she followed her outside. The tree that Lilith had basically murdered the week before still lay there. It had seen better days that’s for sure. 

And Eda begins to think Lilith has something against that specific tree when she throws her crown to it, letting the gold metal stab through. Proving the sheer amount of force that was applied. 

Then of course she had to begin stabbing it. 

Eda would have been more mad if she didn’t look so damn graceful doing it. 

“So uh… do you have something against trees or?”

Lilith stopped for a moment and now let’s get something straight.

Eda has never been afraid of her sister. No matter what she did to her hair or appearance, Eda always knew that Lilith would not hurt her (well _severely_... they had multiple wrestling matches in their youth). And Eda had grown up with the girl, there was no need to be afraid of the girl who cried to her mother because she got the tiniest bit of mud on her dress (though she does vividly remember herself going to her father to declare she had eaten a leaf so really it’s a matter of opinion). 

But the way her sister’s eyes screamed bloody murder ran chills down her spine. 

“Remember when I said that he was stronger than both of us combined?” she said venomously. 

“Uh… yeah?”

“I take that back. We’re going to go kill him.” 

“WHAT?” 

Eda had to do a double take to comprehend her sister’s word. Lilith isn’t one for rash decisions. And though the idea was extremely appealing, she knew the amount of danger it put them in. 

“I- what huh?” was all she could stutter out. “You… you wanna explain why you suddenly changed your mind?” 

“He took her from me!” she yelled, confusing Eda further. “He took her from me. He made me think she was dead and he knew she was right there! And he did nothing about it! He took her from me and gave her to Odalia of all people. And… and I just AGH!”

She shot her sword towards the trees. The metal made a great clunking noise Eda flinched a bit. Birds swung up from their branches and into the sky at the sound. Eda carefully approached her sister. If not a bit hesitant.

“Hey, hey, calm down.”

“CALM DOWN? _CALM DOWN?_ I LEARN THAT MY HUSBAND GOT RID OF THE ONE THING YOU LOVED MOST AND YOU TELL ME TO _CALM DOWN_?.” 

“Okay! Okay! I didn’t mean it like that!” she said, raising her hand in defense. Lilith calmed down just a bit, if only by a little.

Bringing her hands to her shoulders, feeling her tense shoulders. Mad eyes began to shed as Lilith began to take in deep breaths. Her shoulders were still tense but lowered nonetheless. 

“Alright. You wanna explain to me the details or am I going to have to go on a stupid quest to find out that information?”

Lilith glared at the taller woman (again, only by an inch) but refrained from attacking her. She inhaled deeply and began to organize her thoughts. Thinking of what to say first. 

“I was right.” she says finally. 

Eda stares at her in shock. Well she certainly was expecting that.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m most certain.” 

“Oh… wow.”

If Eda was bewildered she had no idea how Lilith must have been feeling in that situation. She must have been horrified. 

But Eda doesn’t exactly ignore the pure rage building up in her body. 

“Odalia says that he brought her to her the day she disappeared in exchange for clearing Alador’s record-”

“Was it because we accidentally blew up the abomination classroom?”

“It was because _you_ blew up the abomination classroom.”

“Ah the good old days,” Eda cooed in satisfaction. Glad to know she made his life significantly harder.

“Can I finish?” the empress asked angrily, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, yeah go ahead.”

Lilith tugged at her hair before exhaling to continue. 

“Belos got rid of Amity and gave her to Odalia. Traded her like some sort of toy! I mean, I always knew he didn’t like her, but I never thought he’d go so far as to get rid of her!” 

Eda could sense the distress she was under but did not know what to do about it. Her sister had come back into her life for a month and here she was planning the assasination of a tyrant. She sort of knew it was always a possibility but never in her 43 years of life did she think it would happen like this. 

“So how exactly do you plan to beat him? I mean, like you said before, he’s stronger than the both of us combined.”

“I’m not sure. But whatever it is, we have to make him pay. No one, and I mean no one, has the right to hurt anyone the way he did.”

Eda sighed, weighing her options. For one, the man did curse her, force her sister in a loveless marriage, give away her niece to be raised in an abusive household, send goons to invade her house every 2 weeks-

Okay maybe he did a lot more damage than she remembered. 

But on the other hand, Lily was right. He was powerful. And had many followers to boot. They were at a great disadvantage. 

Basically, the odds were against them. 

“So you’re going into this blind?” 

“Of course not! Have you met me?”

“At this point I’m starting to question it, yeah.” 

Groaning, Lilith made her way to the tree again. Sword and crown falling back into her hands, she made her way over to her sister. 

“Please say you’ll help me.” 

Lilith does her best to ignore the hesitation in her voice. 

“Of course I’ll help. But on one condition.”

She drew a circle in the air and put her hand through it. It glowed a bright yellow as Lilith stared at her sister’s palm. 

“Promise me that nothing happens to the kids. Guarantee their safety and I’ll help you the best I can. But the kid has to be safe.”

Lilith could see in her eyes that Edalyn was scared. She was conflicted too. She wanted to help her, really she did. 

But not at the cost of Luz. 

“I promise with my life and soul that I will make sure that the hu-”

“Luz,” she corrected her. 

If Lilith wasn’t so angry she may have made a joke or two about Eda’s motherly instincts.

“Right, sorry. I swear on my life that I will make sure that Luz is safe and out of harm’s way.” she promised as she shook her hand in the spell circle. 

“The oath is bound.” Eda stated as the spell faded away into two snakes. Coiling into their arms and biting their wrists. 

It didn’t hurt. It felt more like a cold breeze blowing at your arm. But a Unbreakable Oath was dramatic in every sense of the word. Not to mention used up a lot of magic to make. 

But Edalyn would do anything to ensure her kid’s safety. 

“So you have a plan or?”

Lilith smiled deviously, “I have a few ideas.”

\--x--

Lilith is her mom. 

Lilith Meadowyn Clawthorne is her mother. 

Empress Lilith the First One is her birth mother. 

Amity still doesn’t believe it. 

No matter how many times she repeats it to herself, or how much of the evidence was laid before her, it still didn’t quite sink in. 

Lilith is her mom. But Lilith was the empress. That would make her princess Amity. Which would make her royalty. But that would also mean she wasn’t a Blight. It meant she was not related to Edric and Emira or mother and father. 

Did this mean the Owl Lady was her aunt too? And that meant Emperor Belos was her birth father? And apparently he had been the one to give her away?! 

Titan nothing made sense. 

“You doing okay Ames? You’ve been staring at the ceiling for a while.” 

“Oh I’m fine. I just found out I’m not actually related to any of the people who raised me. And that my mentor is actually my mom and apparently I’m the princess of the Boiling Isles and possibly be related to your mentor so yeah. Just a normal wednesday you know?” 

Luz cringed at her friend’s sarcasm and sat by the air mattress Amity was lying on. Hesitantly laying a hand on her head, Amity began to groan into her pillow. 

“That’s… a lot to take in.” 

“Yeah that’s one way to put it I guess.”

Amity gets up hastily, “I mean none of it makes sense!” Tucking the pillow under her chin, she hugged it close. 

“I can’t be princess Amity! I’m… I’m Amity Blight. And… and Lilith can’t be my mom! I mean look at her and look at me. And… UGH!” 

Head sinking into the pillow once more, she couldn’t help but feel the urge to scream until her lungs gave out. 

“This sounds awfully like Tangled.”

“Like what?”

“Ya know? Rapunzel? Long hair, lost princess, Flynn Rider aka Eugene, evil mother and real mom turns out to be the queen? No?” 

Amity looked at her puzzled, “Is that a human reference? If so, I’m unfamiliar.” 

Luz made a ‘oh’ face and offered her a sheepish smile. Stuttering out a small ‘sorry’ which Amity quickly brushed off. Her head was reeling and she still couldn’t make any sense of her day. 

Empress Lilith the First One is her mother. 

She is not a Blight. She is Princess Amity the Lost One. 

None of that made sense. 

“Titan if you exist strike me dead now.” 

Luz hugged her, which made Amity jolt at the contact. But Amity quickly reciprocated. Luz’s hugs are soft and warm. They are kind yet strong. Just like her. 

Amity suddenly blushes when the thought sinks in.

‘Seriously? You learn a million things about yourself and you decide to concentrate on the fact that your crush is hugging you? Get your priorities straight Amity Blight!’

Could she even call herself that anymore?

“It’s gonna be okay Ames. You can stay as long as you can until we figure this all out. I’ll help you in any way I can.” she promised, voice like honey and ginger. 

Amity leaned in closer, “Thank you, Luz.” 

Her head still hurts, and most things don’t even make sense to her. But it’s okay. Luz is here. And Lilith was there too. And she had a place to stay until they figured out her living arrangements. 

And when they all had time, she and Lilith were going to have a _long_ talk. 

But for now, she was going to hug Luz and get some rest. Maybe some sleep would help make some sense of her day. 

She doubted it but it was worth a shot. 

“Why is this peasant on my side of the sleep cocoon?” the demon called out from in front of them. 

“Who are you calling peasant?” 

“Be nice, King. Amity’s gonna stay here for a while. Oh! Like a sleepover!” Luz realized excitedly. 

A sleepover? Just her and Luz. In cute pajamas playing games and sharing secrets? TOGETHER?! 

Titan strike her dead now.

\--x--

_“Brother!” He calls out._

_There is fire. Hot burning fire and it is eating up everything. Homes, people and crops all burn into nothing more than ash._

_There’s smoke too. So much smoke._

_“RUN! FIND FATHER!” His brother bellowed, sending a blast towards another masked man._

_He dodges a blast hurtling at him and runs like his brother tells him too._

_And then he hears his mother scream._

_He turns his head but his brother screams for him to run again, so he does._

_Masked men dressed in colours of green and blue ran around like savages. Wearing animal masks and running around wild. Setting fire to all that they passed and sending blasts towards men, women and children._

_He could not get the screaming out of his head._

_“FATHER!” he calls out upon spotting him._

_“What are you doing? GO TO YOUR MOTHER!” he begs._

_He shook his head frantically, “Brother said to go find you.”_

_Before either of them could say anything else, they hear a loud noise erupting from behind_ _them. It’s only then he sees that his home’s roof has collapsed._

_And Mother is nowhere to be seen._

_His father grabs him and shoves him into a nearby carriage full of children of all ages._

_“GO OFF. AND DON’T COME BACK! I WILL FIND YOU MY SON!” he promises when it starts moving again._

_He is about to get off, the carriage starts moving and he falls on his back. He calls out desperately for his father but he does not listen. He goes back into their village of smoke and ash._

_And father never found him either._

“Belos dear?” 

Belos looked up to see his wife standing in front of him, dressed in a soft blue silk dress. Holding what appeared to be a golden tray with a dead palisman on top of it. 

The flames are not there anymore. The savage witches are not there anymore. His wife is here. He is here. They are in his castle. Where he is the emperor. 

And he is the one in control. Not the flames. Or the savage witches in his village.

“Where is Kikimora?” he asks, snapping back to his senses.

Lilith held out the tray to him, “There was an emergency at the castle gates. She told me to give you this before she left.” He decides to ignore the coldness of her voice.

Belos groaned in anger. Protests. They were growing more and more by the day.

They were frustrating to say the least. And the fact that the Day of Unity was approaching did not help at all. 

He slid off her mask and set it on his nightstand. It had been a long day. And things were getting more and more out of hand. 

Perhaps… Siora had been right.

No. She could not have been right. Oracles could make mistakes. He would not fall. And Lilith would never learn.

Belos felt tired, heaving for air as he groaned in pain. The ache grew larger and he hastily reached out to the tray before him. Taking the palisman from his wife, he cracked it open. An oozing green liquid fell into his eyes and no longer did he feel the awful pain tugging at his chest. 

Lilith realized that he was no longer heaving for air. It was almost as if he wasn’t tired the second before. 

_Interesting..._

“Lilith. Could you calm down the protesters outside for me?”

“Yes… yes of course” she mumbled. 

She was angry with him. Never in her life had she felt so much rage as she did now, and she was known for having a short temper. It was taking every bit of self control left in her body to not impale him into the wall at the moment.

But that did not mean he did not scare her still. 

“Why are they out there?” she asks him, oblivious to the reason for chaos.

Belos groaned in annoyance, “There have been… reports and articles, Lilith. A library at The Heart has uncovered some diaries from the Conversion Period. They believe the nonsense people have written in them. Some people even believe that the Coven system is a… _prevention_ of birthright.”

Lilith hummed. She… she never thought of it that way before. 

Was… was this what Edalyn had read when she first rebelled against the system? And in honesty, could Lilith blame her? She was only allowed all access to magic because she was in his coven. What was it like to have all the magic at your feet only to have it sealed away from you as you grew older? Was it fair?

How had she never thought of this before?

“Don’t make that face, Lilith,” he said upon seeing her expression.

Lilith looked at him surprised as he made his way towards her. He gently grasped her hand, letting his other one cup her cheek. Lilith’s breath hitched in fear. 

“I only want law and order, Lilith. Before the Coven system, my village suffered many deaths because we were not restrained. We ran around like savages,” he spat angrily.

He remembered the yelling of his brother to run. He remembers his mother’s agonizing screams and the shouting of his father. The fires that had eaten up his home still lay fresh in his mind. Eyes fell on his wife again, reminding that it was all over. 

And that he was in control. 

“You must understand this.”

“Yes… my dear.” she stuttered out in discomfort. 

Belos nodded, “You know why I am doing this right?”

Lilith did not need to hear the rest of it, she knew his words by heart, “When you love something, you want the best.”

“And I only want the world to do better. And with that,” he paused, anticipating her response. 

Lilith did not disappoint him, “Comes restrain and control.” 

He lay a lingering peck on her cheek. Grinning evilly, “Very good.” 

Lilith forces herself to suppress a shiver. Angry or not, he was still in control. Shifting her eyes back to her bedroom window. Belos takes notice of her gaze, being reminded of the anarchy that reigned outside.

“You must go to the people, Lilith. You are the mother of our people after all.” he said, quoting a passage from ‘The Lonely Witch and the Secret Room.’

She wished it didn’t sound so horrible coming out of his mouth. 

“Yes, your grace.” 

Slowly pulling her hands away from him, she quickly made her way to the gates of the castle. The anger, the fear and the discomfort only seemed to grow every time he touched her. She hated him. She hated him more than anything in the world. She hated that no matter how she felt towards him, he was always in control. 

Lilith is powerless against him. Even when she owns the same castle he does. Even when she is his wife, he is the one in control. 

The halls were incredibly dark at night, and Lilith never liked the castle when it was dark. 

It only reminded her of the night she disappeared. 

The screaming of protesters outside shooed away her thoughts. Opening the door, 10 coven guards followed behind her. 

“IT IS OUR BIRTHRIGHT!”

“HOW DO WE KNOW THE EMPEROR IS A TRUE PROFIT?”

“WOULD THE TITAN NOT GIVE US ACCESS TO ALL MAGIC IF HE WISHED FOR US NOT TO USE IT?” 

Their cries only grew louder as she approached. Kikimora appeared to be struggling to calm the crowd. If anything, she appeared to be making them more hostile. 

Lilith shook her head in disapproval as she made her way to the front of the gates. Raising her hand up she silenced their cries. 

“SILENCE.” she sternly yelled. 

Amongst the crowds they began to quiet down one by one. All eager to hear what their empress had to say. 

“What is the meaning of this?” she asks, putting on her best public speaking voice. 

“THE EMPEROR IS A LIAR!”

“YOU TAKE AWAY OUR BIRTHRIGHT!”

“SILENCE!” she yells again, and they do just as they are told. 

She clears her throat, scanning the crowd. She sees everyone holding signs and wearing colours of black and purple. The opposite of the emperor coven’s colours. 

“I understand you all are upset. But you all must calm yourselves instead of resorting to a method of violence. Who would listen to your pleas if you are banging at their door?” 

The mumbling of the people began to start again, but they no longer screamed in anger. She smiled slightly to see that her people were open minded. 

Minus the couple of those who kept raising their pitchforks. Which were, by the way, incredibly 17th century. 

“I cannot prove my husband isn’t a false profit, but I can ask you all to have faith in him. That he is only doing the work of the titan. He does not understand the will of the titan, but he does his best to follow through his order. He is but a humble messenger of the titan.” 

Lilith starts to doubt her own words. The words of the people made more sense than her husband’s. 

“HOW CAN WE TRUST YOU?”

“OF COURSE YOU’D SAY THAT YOU’RE HIS WIFE” 

The crowd resorts into chaos again. The empress tried her best to keep calm in the ruckus. The guards began to raise their staffs towards the people and Lilith’s eyes widened. 

“DON’T! I command you to lower your staffs.” she ordered. 

How... how could they resort to this? Where they not the ones defending them? How could they feel safe if they were to raise their staffs at their own people?

'This system was a mess.' Lilith muttered to herself. 

“I may be his wife but I am also Head Coveness. I am your empress, and like my husband is a servant to the titan, I am a servant to the people." she began as they quieted down. "As empress, I am the mother of our people. And I must ask you to have faith in me. And therefore in my husband as well.” 

This managed to calm them for the meantime. Though she could still see the hesitance. And she could not blame them. She began to have doubts of her own. 

Titan it’s been a long week. First with Amity and now this. 

“My children. It is late. Go home and get some rest. There is much work to be done for the following few days.” 

She turned to Kikimora, “No one is to attack the people unless they try to get past the gates. And even then, they may only defend themselves. There will be no brutality against my people. Is that understood?” 

The older woman nodded, going off to tell the rest of guard. Lilith sighed, her dress began to ruffle and flow in the night air as she made her way towards the castle once more. The dress dug uncomfortably against her waist as her heels tapped the hall. 

She had been so caught up with Amity she had never thought of this situation before. Overwhelmed was one way you could describe the feeling in her chest. 

Was... Belos truly a false profit? Was all of this a lie to get control over the people?

Lord her head hurts. 

But maybe… just maybe… she could use this to her advantage. 

The people would be free… and so would she. 

She suddenly gets an idea. Several ideas to be exact. It felt awfully terrifying, but also euphoric at once. 

Lilith knew how to defeat him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. But to all my US readers, please stay safe. Especially those in Washington and are part of the LGBTQ+ community. And those of different races to. I hope yall are safe and I love you all. Please stay safe.
> 
> Lilith's Palisman name is Revas. The name was made by RabidSquid. Please go read their fic they update often and it's honestly so good. They put so much love and effort into their story it's amazing. Please go support them it's called "Famous Last Words" and it is a work of genius.


	18. Voices In Your Head (and the Lies They Tell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow at Dawn. 
> 
> That was a promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belos fucked up a lot of people's lives. Lilith and Eda plan to strike and gather some allies.

_You aren’t a real Blight._

_Your life has been a lie._

_You’ll never be a real Blight._

_He didn’t want you. He hated you._

_Nobody wants you._

The voices in Amity’s head would not stop yelling at her. Suddenly, all her senses began to mute, her surroundings fading into hues of greys and blacks. She can’t see much. The room failed to make much of an impact on her vision. 

But she could see Lilith. So she was okay. 

She could still see _her mother_ sitting in front of her, so she was going to be just fine. 

_You aren’t a real Blight._

_Your life has been a lie._

_You’ll never be a real Blight._

_He didn’t want you. He hated you._

**_Nobody wants you_ ** _._

Amity does act on the thoughts, because that’s pathetic. And Amity is anything but pathetic. She is strong and brave. She would not act on these stupid thoughts. 

It’s okay. She can still see Lilith. She was going to be alright. 

“May I?” the older woman asks, crouching down to the mint haired girl. 

Amity nods. Lilith always asked. No matter what her mood was, Lilith always asked, unless Amity initiated the touch first. 

She understood that there were boundaries sometimes, which was something Amity greatly appreciated. 

Her hands cup her cheeks, caressing the pale skin underneath them. She’s done this so many times before, but she can’t help but think it feels different this time. It feels different now that she knows Amity is hers and not just her apprentice. 

Amity lets her hands fall onto her mentor’s. Her hands were warmer than hers, which always seemed to be the case. Amity’s hands were always cold. It was just a fact. 

It feels so different. Despite having done it for so many years. 

Lilith moves her hands up to hair and brushes the little strands away from her eyes. She eyes her brown roots that stuck out in all different directions. It brings a small smile to her face, remembering the brown locks of her youth. 

“Before you were born, I was almost certain you’d have blue eyes.” She explained. 

The thought of Belos’ left her shuddering slightly.

”But then… you were born with the most beautiful yellow eyes I’d ever seen. You have no idea how happy I was.” she said softly, running her fingers through her eyelids. 

Yellow. Like Edalyn’s. Like grandpa’s. Like the sun and sour lemon drops, Lilith thinks.

“And your hair would puff up when it got wet in the rain, it’s no wonder you got an undercut.” she giggled and Amity followed suit. 

Amity liked this. Lilith is gentle when touching her, always careful. She does not yank at her hair like her mother did when she would dye her hair. She did not have father’s harsh grip over her shoulder. 

Amity sank into her touch, she felt warm. And suddenly the thoughts in her mind quieted down. No longer did the shouting and the screaming seem so loud. 

“What’s bothering you dearest?” 

“Hm?”

“You just seem distressed.” 

Of course she knew, Amity sighed. Lilith always knew. Maybe it was the fact that she could see her little quirks and ticks. Or maybe it was just because she was her mother. 

Titan that was still so weird to think about. 

“The voices are really loud,” she admitted. 

Oh. 

The voices were something that happened to Amity quite often. The voices in her head tormented her and Lilith tried her best to calm them. But they never went away. 

It broke her heart that she couldn’t take her pain away. 

“What are they saying?” 

Amity held her breath as the voices came back with a jolt. All the horrible words came flooding back and Amity suddenly clung onto the empress a bit harder. 

_You aren’t a real Blight._

_Your life has been a lie._

_You’ll never be a real Blight._

_He didn’t want you. He hated you._

**_Nobody wants you._ **

The images swirled in her head like black ink and poison. She couldn’t see anything. All she could see was static. Static and a black liquid that only grew bigger and bigger until she began to drown in it. 

She… she couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t see. Amity wanted to scream. The voices only got louder and louder and she wanted them to stop. She suddenly can’t see Lilith anymore, who became lost in the blackness that clouded her vision. 

The voices only grew louder each passing second. Taunting and laughing at her like the twins sometimes did with their pranks. Amity’s heart struggles against her chest, heaving for air. 

_You aren’t a real Blight._

_Your life has been a lie._

_You’ll never be a real Blight._

_He didn’t want you. He hated you._

**_Nobody wants you._ **

But then, a different voice spoke. One that quite didn’t belong to in her head. 

“Dearest?”

Amity’s eyes snapped open to see her mentor was still there, even if the room was still a bit blurry to her. She didn’t even realize she was crying until she felt Lilith brushing away the hot tears with her hands. A sob escaping her, Lilith took the girl in her arms. Embracing her into a tight hug. 

“Shhh. It’s alright my heart. It’s alright. I’m here,” she reassured.

“The voices won’t stop. Lilith, they won’t stop.” 

Lilith caressed her head, “I’m sorry dearest.”

“I want them to stop.”

“I know dearest. Breathe for me. You have to breathe.” 

“They won’t stop saying that I’m not a real Blight. That my entire life is a lie and that my father hated me so much he gave me away.”

Lilith planted a kiss on her forehead, “You must breathe first dearest. Breathe.” 

Amity draws in shaky and half eaten breaths, but it’s better than heaving she assumes. Lilith never lets go of her. She tries her best to follow the rising and falling of her mentor’s chest. Her hand aimlessly searches for the cold metal of her earrings. Lilith takes notice and guides her hands to the charms that dangled from her ears. 

**Nobody wants you.**

Amity kept breathing. Deciding to focus on her breaths rather than the screams that invaded her mind.

_You were not given away because you were not wanted. You were taken from me._

The words rung louder than any of the other sayings. The horrible words were so quiet compared to this. 

_I loved and still love you until my heart gives out. As long as I breathe and exist in this world, you will be wanted._

These words were sweet. These words did not feel like frostbite, like they were nipping at her skin until they grew numb and cold. They felt like the warm caresses of sunlight and stars. They felt like tea on sunday mornings and good night kisses in the dark. 

Suddenly, everything comes to a stop. The shouting stills and her vision clears. She’s in the owl house, in Luz’s room to be more specific. Luz’s sleeping bag is at the center of the room, a desk following close behind it. Lilith is holding her in her arms and the room is silent aside from her shaking, but calming breath. 

Slumping tiredly, she closes her eyes in exhaustion. Her arms fell at her sides and she could feel herself nodding off a bit. Amity can’t help but let a low rumble erupt from her chest. 

Lilith only giggled at her daughter’s tired purring and began to purr back. Running her hands through her hair to soothe her. They stayed like that for a while. Not even noticing the sun sinking into the hills ahead. 

It did not matter what circumstances they were in. To Lilith, it only mattered that her daughter was alive. She was alive and healthy. She could kiss and hold her. Tell her she loved her to bits and make sure she was alright. 

She was _alive_. And Lilith still can’t believe it. 

All this time, she had been grieving what had been never lost. She had experienced the pain of a thousand lifetimes only to know that she had wasted her tears. 

Her heart twists and turns at the thought of Amity growing up in Blight Manor. Purposefully neglected by Odalia and Alador. All because they were not of the same blood. 

It tore her heart even further upon realizing her worst enemy had the privilege of being called mother by her own daughter. And that somewhere deep inside her, she still craved their approval. 

It wasn’t fair. 

“Lilith?” Amity finally speaks. 

“Yes dear?” 

“I love you.” 

Lilith tries her best not to cry right then and there. The words sounded so beautiful and sweet. She can’t even begin to process the amount of happiness that rises in her chest to hear these words. 

Her throat ties itself in knots, but she’s able to respond to her nonetheless. 

“I love you too my heart.”

\--x--

Eda sat across from the former Potion’s and Bard Coven leaders and layed out the map in front of them Explaining to them the plan she and Lilith had discussed the week before. 

The master potioneer listened with great interest, with no doubt the thought of vengeance behind his eyes. Eda admired her old teacher’s pettiness. Even if he greatly discouraged it in her youth. 

“And all of this has to be before the Day of Unity, correct?” the bard asked.

“The what?”

“I’m unfamiliar with the entire plan, but Belos is dead set on having it happen around the month of September.”

Eda nodded, not worrying too much about it. It would not mean much if this went according to plan. He would be unsuccessful in both missions. 

She was certain of it. 

Her old school teacher began to talk, “Alright. I think I may be able to brew a substance that weakens him if all else fails. But are you certain that you want me to make Imminutio Mist?”

“Yes. It could give Lilith the upperhand in battle.”

“You realize that she makes one slip up and she will be the one to suffer the consequences and not him?” he asked, slightly distressed. 

Eda shook her head reassuringly, “I’m sure she’ll be careful. She’s Lily for crying out loud.” 

Both he and Eda knew that her determination was both her strength and weakness. So the statement failed to reassure either of them. 

“I can make this cloak you designed. It’ll take a while to get the Witch’s Wool for both these designs, but I’m sure I can finish it before it’s due.” 

Just then, a hooded figure entered the dark basement. Before anyone could raise their staffs however, she quickly pulled down her hood to reveal herself. The familiar sight of navy hair calmed their nerves immediately. 

“Ah. Grand Empress. So nice to see you again,” the bard greeted warmly. 

Lilith bowed politely, “It is lovely to see you again Lady Emilie. I wish for you to return to your former post if this plan is executed properly.” 

The bard smiled widely, “When it succeeds. One must be an optimist, Grand Empress. And as for your offer, it would be an honour to serve under your rule once more, your highness.” 

The Owl Lady cleared her throat, snapping both women back to the task at hand. Both nodding, they made their way to the table. 

“And the others?”

“Mr and Mrs. Meldrek have agreed to help with the crowd. No one is to enter the castle next Wednesday. And Siora seemed quite certain that we would succeed.”

Lilith smiled, “Let’s hope the Seer is right.” 

But her sister did not seem to share the same sentiment, “Still no offers to battle?” 

Lilith sighed at her sister, “Edalyn, they are already at risk enough helping from the shadows. Helping us attack would not bode well with them.” 

She huffed in defeat, still annoyed nonetheless. 

Lilith shot her sister a sympathetic look, resting a hand on her shoulder. Silently telling her that it was alright and that they could handle it. They were the Clawthorne Sisters. They could do anything together. 

Or so she hoped, that is. 

“I wish I could help more, your highness.” the potioneer told her. 

Lilith only shook her head in understanding, “Nonsense Lord Viren. You helped the best you could and I appreciate it dearly.”

The empress handed them timetables for when they planned to strike. The dates of when each commission was due in time for said preparations were highlighted in bright yellow ink. The two former Elite members bowed and thanked the empress. Leaving just before the sun rose up once more. 

Lilith stared at the sketches for the cloaks again. Trying to calm her gitters. They helped a bit, even if they reminded her about what she was supposed to do. 

The silence filled the room as quickly as the noises did. It stretched as far as her throat to the ceiling of the room. It would have stayed even longer if it were not for Edalyn’s meddling. 

“When’s the last time you slept?”

“Pardon?”

Eda pointed at the growing bags under her eyes, “You look awful.”

Lilith glared at her, “Thanks.” she said bitterly. 

The owl beast shook her head knowingly, “You know that’s not what I meant.” 

“I know. And I’m perfectly fine. Thank you very much.” 

The empress tried to brush her off. But if she knew anything about Edalyn, it was that she was as stubborn as a mule. 

“I asked you a question and you’re gonna answer me. When’s the last time you slept?”

Lilith’s patience grew thin with every word that left her lips. She bared her teeth, calming her anger just a bit. 

“And I am your empress. I order you to stop asking me questions.”

Her sister sneered, “You know that authority means nothing to me. Now tell me, when’s the last time you slept.” 

Lilith rose and eyebrow but refused to budge. This was stupid. They had even more important things at hand. But of course Edalyn would worry about something as simple as sleep. She refrained from rolling her eyes, it was unbefitting of an empress. 

“You have 3 seconds before I go and pick you up.” she threatened. 

Lilith’s eyes darkened, “You wouldn’t.”

“I would. And mom ain’t here to stop me this time.” 

“Edalyn no.” she ordered, but her sister only began to count down. 

“Three.”

She began to back up, “Edalyn stop”

“Two.”

“Eda this is stupid. Stop.”

“One.” 

“Eda. No.”

“Eda yes.” she said, finally charging at her and slinging her over her shoulder. Lilith let out a small scream upon the contact and struggled against her death grip. 

Edalyn is strong, even with the curse biting at her and even if Lilith was older. Edalyn has always been stronger than her. In both strength and magic. Lilith couldn’t help but envy her because of it. 

Hell she was still weaker. Despite being the literal second in command of their entire island. 

God is she pathetic. 

She remembers the times they did this as kids. More importantly, she remembers how annoying it was to try and get out of it. Eda had a death grip, in case no one took that to note. 

“PUT ME DOWN.” she bellowed, struggling out of her grip.

“Nah.” she merely purred. Clearly satisfied to have made her life harder. 

Lilith groaned in annoyance. Proceeding to hit her head. Eda winced but did not move in the slightest.

“Edalyn put me down!”

“Not until you tell me the last time you slept… and give me 300 snails.”

Lilith audibly choked, “300 snails?”

“Why are you offended? You’re rich.” 

“That doesn’t mean I’ll just give you money all willy nilly!”

“Wait so your husband curses me and you won’t give me his money? Now that’s just rude.” 

Lilith immediately shut up after that. Which earned her a grin from the woman holding her captive. The empress shot her her best glare, which only seemed to make her smile grow wider. 

After a while, Lilith finally slumped in defeat. Crossing her arms in embarrassment. 

“I’ll transfer you 500 and go to bed early if you put me down now.” 

“Now that’s more like it.” 

Finally setting her onto the floor, Lilith’s feet kissed the floor in gratitude. Thankful that they no longer dangled in the air. She let out a sigh of relief. 

She caught the eyes of her sister again, who had eyes of concern. Lilith exhales deeply. Knowing what explanation she wanted. 

Of course Edalyn knew. She always knows. 

“I’ve been going to bed regularly, I just… can’t sleep.”

“Nightmares?” Eda asked knowingly. 

Lilith shook her head. Getting a look of surprise from the younger woman. She only stared in embarrassment at the floor, trying to avoid her gaze. 

“I’m afraid that… if I go to bed. Well… that all of this was a dream.” she began to swing her hands up in the air. “And I… I can’t lose Amity again. I can’t go through that again Edalyn.” 

She couldn’t. She had already held onto the fragile strand of hope, she could not afford to let go now. Lilith could not take that fall again. 

She just couldn’t. 

Eda put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort the melancholy witch. She offered her a small smile, which Lilith weakly returned. 

Changing the subject, the criminal took a stack of papers on the desk. Scanning all the documents. She took in a deep breath. It’s okay. They would succeed. She was sure of it. 

“Are you ready for this?” Eda asked in concern.

Lilith took in a deep breath, letting it go through her lips. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling light glowing dimly. With the picture of Amity in mind. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” 

\--x--

Willow is going to kill him. 

She storms out of the house, fuming as she makes her way into the forest. Her dad says nothing as she walks out without warning. Even he felt a shiver go down his spine at the sight. 

Her other dad, however, bless his soul, smiled at her happily as he pushed up his glasses. Telling her to be back by dinner. She only let out a frustrated snarl in response. He did not take any offense and resumed with his sweeping. 

Where was she again? Ah yes. 

Murder.

She had heard her dad express his discomfort of Emperor Belos, but very discreetly. And most of it had to do with his friendship with the empress. 

But after Luz’s text she could only think of impaling him to a wall. 

And maybe use his mask as a house decoration she’ll gladly display for everyone to see. 

She doesn’t even realize the plants that are growing behind her every step until she reaches her destination. 

Willow doesn’t stop to greet Hooty. She simply kicks the door open and ignores the cursed tube’s offended cries. All she can think is hurting Belos and… and... UGH SHE DOESN’T KNOW!

Marching into her friend’s room, she spots the brunette and mint haired girl in the corner of the room. Amity seemed to still be in a trance and Luz seemed to be trying her best to comfort her.

The next thing she knows, Willow flings herself to Amity. Bringing her into a bone crushing hug. She doesn’t even notice the tears that fall from her eyes. 

And Willow suddenly can’t stop the sobs that erupt from her throat. Her voice box ached as she cried into her former friend. She couldn’t believe it. It was her. 

It was her. It was her. She’s alive. She’s here. 

“Willow… are you okay?”

“You’re alive.” was all she could choke out. Resorting back to sobs and whimpers.

Amity only let a comforting hand on Willow as she began to cry and yell. She supposed that there was yet another part of her past she did not get to yet. Though this moment only raised more questions than answers.

“You’re okay… you’re okay.” Willow whispered, not sure whether she was telling herself or Amity. 

On one hand, Willow is so so relieved. Amity is alive and healthy. And she’s here. Amity and… well… Amity… were the same person. 

Titan suddenly everything made sense. 

Willow… is confused. She doesn’t really know what the actual hell is going on. One moment her childhood best friend is dead and the next she’s alive and apparently her other best friend. 

Everything made sense, yet at the same time, it didn’t. Willow feels conflicted, to say the least. She’s above the stars to know she’s okay and hell even happier to know it turned out to be Amity. But… she also felt so sad. Like the bitterness she had once possessed was welling up into her heart again. 

Amity had been hurt. He had taken her away from them. 

Willow tries hard not to think of the all the times she’s heard her aunt’s agonized screaming in the castle halls. 

But… she was okay now. She’s out of that damned manor. She’s safe and… and alive. 

She calms down just a bit and stops heaving for air. Instead she reduces into a puddle of soft sniffles. Willow wipes her tears away and faces the girl in front of her. 

Amity was just as conflicted as she was. If Willow was this torn she had no idea what Amity must have thought. To learn that your entire life had been a lie, and that you had lost all the years of a life that could have been better than the one she had. 

Willow felt absolute, pure pity for her best friend. 

“You okay?” Amity finally asked. 

Willow shook her head, “I should be asking you that.”

“Willow you just broke into my house and cried like there was no tomorrow. Really, are you okay?” Luz asked sternly. 

It took both girls by surprise to see how serious the human was being. But Willow offered her a grateful smile, wiping her tears away. Her throat went sour, but she was able to calm her nerves to explain her meltdown. 

She went back. All the way back to when they were kids. When they played in the sunflower fields and took turns playing the Good Witch Azura. Reminding her of her embarrassing moments and her proudest ones too. 

Willow sometimes smiles upon telling her, and other times she doesn’t. Like she was fighting the emotions that whirled around all of her body. Luz could only watch as the two regained the lost time of their youth. 

Amity can’t find the energy to cry at the moment. How many people had he ruined? First her mother, then her aunt, and now Willow? How many people’s lives had he plagued and ruined? It wasn’t fair. 

But Amity had cried long enough about that. She could not find the energy in herself to cry. She simply made herself to Willow and sank into her. Nuzzling her shoulder. Willow embraced her in return, trying hard not to cry. 

Luz joins them not long after. Offering both girls solace. They all just huddled together, trying to take in all the warmth available. They were all so _tired_. 

Too much was happening at once, and god did being teenagers suck. 

“He really sucks doesn’t he?” Luz joked in the midst of it all. 

Amity burst into a burst of laughter, clenching her stomach as she fell back. The joke wasn’t funny, they all knew that. But they all couldn’t help but wheeze and crackle at the statement. Soon after, the room roared in merry laughter. 

A certain bird tube ruined the moment. 

“What’s so funny guys? I can laugh too! HAHA!” 

\--x--

Weeks passed as she stayed at the owl house, and Amity learned much about human culture during her stay. 

One of them was chess. 

Chess is a game of tactic and strategy. Testing not one’s strength but the agility of the mind. The body failed where the mind succeeded on the wooden cubed board beneath their hands. It was a game of secrets and sacrifice. A national test of one’s intelligence. 

Amity’s favorite piece to use is the queen. The queen was not tied to certain directions or spaces. She could go wherever you liked and it came with a great advantage. 

She did, however, greatly dislike the King. 

Though it could go any direction, it was limited to one space and one space only. Not to mention that it was the greatest burden. Amity understood it was part of the game, yet she could not help but feel angry about it. 

“Check.” she whispered as she set the white queen in front of Luz’s king. 

“Again?! How?!”

“You left your King with no defense tactics, I simply took the chance.”

“Amity I taught you this literally 3 hours ago. I think you're getting a little too into this.”

Amity only smiled smugly, “I think I hear the cries of someone who’s _losing_ ” 

Luz pouted as she glared at Amity, getting a giggle from the green haired witch. This game was fun, she had to admit. 

It had been a couple of weeks since she had become a temporary resident at the owl house. And though it wasn’t the most ideal situation to be at right now, it was so much better than home. 

Amity could say whatever she wanted and not fear punishment. She could eat when she wanted and leave when she felt like it. It’s freeing and so much better than home. She isn’t constantly checking behind her or making sure that the first aid kit is still under the loose floorboards. Amity is free and it hurts in a way that feels so good. 

It’s even better that Lilith visits more often. 

They aren’t limited to their short 2 hour training sessions. She got to spend time with Lilith outside of learning and not constantly check the clock. 

It was nice… even with the circumstances involved. 

The door clicks open and she turns to see Lilith walking in. Hanging her cloak on the crooked coat hanger. The smallest smile formed on her lips upon spotting her daughter. Making her way to her, she planted a soft peck on her forehead. 

“How are you my dear?” she sighs happily. 

Amity smiled, “I’m good. Luz taught me this human board game today.” 

“Oh? What’s it called?” 

“Chess.”

“That's a weird name.” she snorted. 

“That’s what I said!” 

Both shared a smile as Lilith pat her head affectionately. She got up and made way to the kitchen. Where Eda was leaning on the counter sipping what she could only assume was some sort of alcohol. 

Lilith swears to titan that she needed to stop drinking so early. 

“Are you seriously drinking during the day again?”

“If I were you I’d do the same. I mean, I’m still surprised he’s alive to be honest.”

“Edalyn it literally takes every ounce of self control I have not to impale him into a wall.” 

“Serves him right too.”

An awkward silence fills the room. It’s coming. They had planned this for weeks in advance. Nearly over a month in a half of preparations and forming alliances would not go to waste. 

But the dread was always there. 

They could not afford to slip up. One mistake could lead to a series of catastrophic events that could lead to the endangerment of countless people. 

But Lilith was sure to plan every angle and outcome. She would protect _everyone_ , even if it came at the cost of her own safety. But she would be careful. She would not be careless with herself. 

She refused to make Amity an orphan.

“So when do we strike?” Eda asks, getting more professional. 

Lilith set down the maps and timelines in front of the desk. Making sure to close the door so the girls did not overhear. King walked by and sat on the table. Taking the tiny figures, he announced that they were his new minions. 

Lilith angrily snatched them out of his hands. Eda only snorted in amusement. 

“Get off the table Demon.”

“That is no way to speak to your king!”

“That is no way to speak to your empress!” she spat back at him.

The owl lady stared at the bickering two, doing absolutely nothing to contain her laughter. As the two fought for dominance, she smiled like an idiot at the sight. 

Ah yes. Two stupid people with superiority complexes. This ought to be interesting. (Though Lilith did have an even bigger inferiority complex hiding under said superiority complex.)

“Give me back my minions!”

“They are inanimate objects used for constructing plans of siege.”

“So action figures?”

Lilith turned to Edalyn in anger, “I will kill your demon pet.”

King stomped his foot in anger, “I AM NOT A PET!” 

Lilith eventually won as she grabbed her roommate and dropped him off the table. 

When the King of Demons left the room, it was almost like he took all the warmth with him. The dread of the situation seemed to finally fully sink in. But they knew they had to do this. One way or another. 

“Belos takes the energy of palismans twice a day. One in the morning and the other in the evening,” she began as she jotted down the dates on the time table. 

“He begins to lose much of his energy around 7 in the evening. It is his most vulnerable state. We have to make sure we attack before he takes his next dosage.”

Pulling out a map, she circled an area with red ink. 

“Mr. Porter and his station will be hidden around this perimeter. I’ve given every single one of them cloaks from witch’s wool. They will not be engaging in battle. Merely recording it to make sure there is evidence for my claims.” 

Eda stopped her before proceeding any further, “And what about his followers?”

Lilith scoffed at her sibling, “If you don’t recall, as not only Empress of the Boiling Isles but the Emperor’s Coven’s Head, I have more devoted followers than he does. I also happen to have taken advantage of the rising protests.” 

The owl beast wrinkled her nose, “Protests?”

Lilith made a face. Did she seriously not know what was going on? This woman knew which of their childhood classmates were having children or affairs. But somehow not know about the protests raging on outside?

Titan, she needs to get her morals straight. 

“Yes, protests. Protests against the coven system? The thing you read in high school leaked into the public and now people are rebelling? Any of that ring a bell to you?” 

Eda merely shrugged at the frustrated raveness. Titan, she was pushing her buttons already. 

“You’re impossible.”

“It’s what makes me attractive, Lilypad.” 

Her face reddened at the sound of her old nickname. Instead of dwelling on it however, she pulls out a couple newspapers to make a point. Eda scans the words carefully, before her eyes widened in realization. 

“Is that why people have been dressing in black and purple?” 

“Yes. They’re the opposite colours of the Emperor’s Coven.”

“Huh… well Luz’s been prepared since she came here then.” she teased. 

It was true. The human always seemed to be wearing her combinations of purples and blacks since her arrival to the isles. 

She relaxed slightly at her sister’s antics. Even in dire situations, she never failed to make her smile. 

She shook her head and got back to work. “Speaking of colours, I will be wearing them when we attack. That way it’s a symbol of rebellion.”

“Is that part really necessary?”

“Yes it’s necessary Edalyn. It’s irresponsible of me to fight my husband purely because of my daughter. The people’s pleas will be heard as well.” 

She nodded and pointed at the balcony of the castle on the map, “And I’ll be stationed here right?”

“Precisely. There have been a few trusted guards that will help us in case things get out of hand. That and multiple banished members have agreed to help us too.”

“This was Steve’s doing wasn’t it?”

“Yes it was Steve who convinced them now shut up and look at the time table.” 

Eda turned her head to analyze the files of each ally Lilith had been able to get on her side. Her eyes caught a familiar face among the sea of cards. A man with fluffy hair and armor lay proudly on his chest. Eyes like snakes but the smile of a fluffy sabretooth. 

Adam Meldrek. 

“Didn’t his wife get banished a couple months back?” she asked as she picked up the card in her hands.

Lilith peared over her shoulder and nodded. Reminiscing the memories of an awkward but talented young seer.

“Yeah, it was a real shame too. She was a fantastic oracle. I always liked Siora, even if she did break a vase or two during parties.”

Eda hummed as she set the photo down. Meldrek was a Glandus player she often went head to head with. Even going on a few dates with, but like much of her romances, it wasn’t meant to last.

But that’s a story for another time.

“You should really consider getting some armor from him.” 

“What?”

“Ya know, for protection.” 

Lilith shook her head dismissively, “It’ll only slow me down.” 

Eda respected the determination in her eyes, she really did. But she hoped that it would not cause any major slip ups. 

Lilith could be rash when she got desperate or determined to reach something. There had been times Lilith had herself (and others) attempting to reach a goal. And though this time she was helping her, she couldn’t help but feel worry for her. 

But she knows better than to question her now. Especially when they had gotten so close. 

“So we attack tomorrow at dawn.” Eda repeated to herself. Trying to get it to sink in. 

“Tomorrow at dawn.” Lilith nodded. 

Oh god what are they doing? They both thought to themselves. 

They were both so deep in thought they had no idea of the girl outside the door. 

Amity covers her mouth, leaning against the living room door. Holding her breath in attempts to not be found. 

_Tomorrow at dawn._

What were they thinking?!

Slowly making her way back into Luz’s room, she made sure to take two steps at a time. Eager to get away from what she had heard. 

They couldn’t be serious… right?

Dread. She could feel it growing in her chest and invading all her senses. Suddenly everything, from the wind blowing outside to the scribbling of Luz’s pen, became too loud. The walls around her seemed to be clouding in. 

_Breathe. You must breathe first dearest._

She obeys the gentle voice in her head and takes in a deep breath. Closing her eyes to fill her lungs with the cold air in the room. The ringing in her head suddenly quieted down, but the noises still bothered her. 

Luz seemed to take notice of it and made her way towards her. But before she could say anything, Amity looked up. 

“Luz could you lock the door?” 

“Uh- sure?” 

Amity scanned the room shiftily as Luz did as she was asked. The human looked at her skeptically as Amity began to make her way to her. 

She grasped Luz’s shoulders and whispered, “Lilith and Eda are planning something and we have to stop them.” 

Luz tensed at her words, not sure of what to think. 

“Could you maybe be more specific?” she asked sheepishly. 

Amity took in a deep breath. Looking Luz dead in the eye as she did. 

Was it weird Luz found that kind of attractive?

‘Goddammit Noceda. Not the time to be a bisexual disaster’ the girl scolded herself. Reminding herself of the seriousness in Amity’s voice. Her eyes fixate on her friends again. Emphasis on the word friend. 

“I think... they’re trying to fight the emperor. We have to stop them! Or… I don’t know! Help them in some way.”

“Wait- Amity what are you talking about?” 

“I overheard Lilith and Eda discussing how to overthrow Belos. Something about protests and the colour purple I’m not really sure. But whatever it is we need to either stop them or help them in anyway we ca-”

They’re both interrupted by a knock on the door. Both froze at the noise, as if they spotted a snackleback in the wild. Luz slowly made her way to unlock the threshold. Stepping away from it quickly. Both praying to the Titan that they were not overheard. 

Behind the entrance was Lilith, hair down and dressed in an apron. In front of her she held a tray of pastries and glasses of what she assumed was apple blood. A warm small appeared on her face, which made both of them calm down in relief. 

“Did I interrupt something?” she smirked. 

Amity blushed furiously and let out a little whine. The empress giggled in amusement before setting the tray down on the shared desk between the two. 

“I made these a couple minutes ago. And if King asks, do _not_ , give it to him. He’s had like ten in the last hour or so.” 

Amity forced her hand to reach for a glass, letting the liquid fall into her throat. Lilith was an excellent baker, she had learned that over the years of her birthday. She did her best to mask the dread that invaded all of her chest. Her mentor- _mother_ was treading a very thin line. 

And… and Amity couldn’t lose her again. 

“Well. If you need anything, me and Edalyn will be downstairs alright?”

“Right!” Luz squeaked just a bit too loudly to be normal. 

Lilith raised an eyebrow but said nothing of it. Probably brushing it off as some human thing. She swore in any other state the empress would be suspicious of her. She turned her heel to leave through the door, before Amity spoke again. 

“Hey… mom?” 

The amount of joy that Amity got calling her that was probably too much to be considered normal. Especially with the fact that she has done it before. Multiple times in fact. But it felt different when she did it purposefully. Despite the swirling emotions in her head, she couldn’t help but smile a bit. 

Lilith stopped dead in her tracks and seemed to share the same testament. 

“I- uh, yes?” she choked out. 

If Lilith started crying now she swore she would too. 

“Just… just be careful, okay?” 

Lilith nodded, before quickly leaving the room. Most likely trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. 

_She called me mom… she called me mom… holy titan I have to tell Edalyn._ Was all the raveness thought as she sped through the hallways of the messy home.

Luz looked at Amity with pride, as if she were proud of her for calling her so. Smiling, she felt the faintest bit of red dusting her cheeks. Damn this stupid crush, Amity cursed. 

“So,” she began. 

“What do you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise Belos ass kicking in the next chapter. I also have an instagram now so you guys can go follow that now! :D  
> @Sorascribbless  
> I have a lot of hw rn so pls be patient with updates!


	19. That is a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is sundown, and they do as they promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of screaming in this chapter. And promised ass kicking.

Edric looked at the bruise on his hand and sighed. Running the cold water through. The silence in the house was long gone. Instead erupting with screaming and echoing noise. 

He waited for it to quiet down, and for the familiar sounds of Amity storming into her room. Then he could get up and bandage her. Knowing the wrath their mother was capable of. 

Everything would be alright, he assured himself. It was always alright. 

Walking out the door, he comes to see his twin sister holding the first aid kit. Probably from the loose tile of the weapon room. He gave her a small nod in gratitude, pulling down his sleeve so she couldn’t see. 

Emira spots it anyway, he can see the frown that crawls on her face. She says nothing, however, knowing exactly how Edric would respond to her. 

It’s already happened too many times before. 

They waited in their rooms for their little sister’s footsteps to come in through her room. Edric doesn’t worry too much. They’ve done this before. 

Many times before. 

The thought is almost sad. 

But Edric doesn’t allow himself to feel that way. He was supposed to be a better brother. And better brothers didn’t feel pity for themselves. He would not allow himself to have a repeat of the library incident. He would work to be better. 

He had to be, Mittens deserved nothing less. 

Edric does not mean to be cruel or mean. He does not mean to take his pranks too far. He just… sometimes the thrill of it all got to his head. The adrenaline was addicting. A drug he couldn’t stop taking it. 

He enjoyed the sweet taste of freedom on his lips. Even if it was momentary. 

The short lived happiness is always worth their mother’s wrath. 

Everyone living here has a chain tied to their wrists and ankles, reminding them of their surname. But when he and Em make their plans… he can’t feel it weighing him down. Of course he knows it’s still there, it’s hard to ever forget it’s existence. But it felt lighter somehow. 

Pranks were funny and silly. He didn’t get to be that as a kid. He didn’t get the sweet bliss of being a child. This was the closest thing he had to that. Edric just wanted to make sure he could take every bit of it before it was inevitably taken away from him. 

But like most things, it came with a cost. 

Normally, he wouldn’t care for the cries or screams that erupted from his peers. All running around like witchings from the animals that usually got involved.

But then that cost came in the form of Amity. 

Edric is trying to be better. And so is Emira. And this isn’t an excuse for how they acted before, but… it’s an explanation at best. 

The only son of the Blights had been so caught up in his thinking he had not realized the stomping of a pair of heels. It did not sound like mother’s. Mother’s heels never tapped like that. And father’s shoes did not sound like that either. 

Could it be...Lilith?

He doesn’t leave his room. He couldn’t risk that. He needs to be in good condition to tend to his little sister. Not that Emira’s bandaging wasn’t helpful, he just tended to be more gentle in the subject. 

Emira was better at making ointments. Despite being in the Illusions track, she was naturally gifted in potions. A gift that would never leave the confinements of their room. 

Never. 

The footsteps grow more rapid, loudly echoing through the halls. Edric wonders what caused her to run so frantically. He had analyzed her footsteps before, never were they this… messy. 

Lilith’s footsteps are powerful, echoing in a way their mother’s didn’t. They were rapid too. Gracefully moving from one point to the other in a swift movement. The empress was nothing short from elegance. Mother once let it slip that it was impressive she picked up on it so quickly, despite coming from no noble blood. 

Or… so he assumed. He never knew her mother’s maiden name. 

Stepping back from the door, he sinks into his bed. 

Everything will be fine. Lilith would make sure nothing happened to Amity. Everything would happen the way it usually would. 

Everything was okay. Everything was under control. 

“DON’T SPEAK OF THEM THAT WAY!” a voice came loudly from above. 

Edric sighed in disappointment. Amity had gotten better at maintaining her anger over the years, but it seemed that that was not the case today. The girl was treading a very thin line. Titan may she come out alive. 

He hoped she would be okay. 

Don’t be daft. Everything is fine.

Perhaps he should take his mind off of things. Maybe doodle and research comet bats and their differences with snarl bats. Yes there was a difference. 

That’s it. He’d draw. He’d weave the lines together and knot them in certain points. Maybe he’d even draw Em. Or perhaps Mittens. Or even Lilith. That would actually make for a good portrait. The empress of the Boiling Isles, painted by the Heir to the Blight fortune. 

Well… one of them. 

Where was he? Oh yeah, portraits. Yeah, he’d do tha-

“OF COURSE SHE LOVES YOU'RE RELATED TO THE AWFUL THING!”

...That is terribly out of context. 

He was sure it was fine. 

A rush of footsteps are heard at the hallway, but they don’t stop like they’re supposed to. They keep on going, fading away by each second. 

Okay... things were definitely not okay. 

Swinging the door open, he finds that Mittens is nowhere in sight. Emira shortly opened her door too, looking for the same thing he was. Eyes dilated slightly to see his confused expression. She gives him a nod, and he gives one back. Splitting up, they go in search of their little sister. 

Emira took off to the West Wing and he took off to the east. When he does not see the familiar patches of brown and green, he makes way to the stairs. 

His legs beg for him to leave, head screaming “DANGER DANGER DANGER” as he draws closer to the steps. The smell of his mother’s perfume practically wreaked from them. Reminding him of who lay behind the wooden layout. 

But he would not be cowardly now, Mittens deserved a better brother. Edric would be a better brother. 

Slowly, he lay his toes to it’s creaky surface. The carpet beneath them silenced his steps, but he was careful to go slowly. He did not wish to be caught. Not now. 

“You!” he heard Lilith yell from the end of the hallway. 

Edric tensed slightly, but still forced his legs to go farther. The image of Amity at the verge of tears enters his mind. How terrified she was when she came home from the wailing star that night. 

_He_ had drawn that. _He_ had been the one to endanger her. 

Not now! He scolded. Mitte- Amity needed him now. Now wasn’t the time to be selfish. 

“Why did you take my daughter? What did you mean by her father getting rid of her?”

...what?

He begins to go just a little faster, still careful not to make noise. Reaching his mother’s office, he leans against the door. As much as he loved his sister, he knows better than to burst in. 

“Explain yourself or I’ll make you,” she said angrily, her eyes a brilliant and murderous blue. 

Edric gulps at the blue flame from her hand, matching the colour of the gem on her chest. If not a little more vibrant. Her mother is pinned to the wall, a hand gripping at her collar. Never had he seen her collar out of place. Yet here the empress was, crinkling and ruining it. 

“He came to me a couple days before her birthday,” his mother started. 

He listens carefully, careful not to make any noise himself. 

“He told me he needed to get rid of her. And that in return he’d get rid of Alador’s… less than adequate record.” 

A caged snarl came from the empress’ throat. The Lilith he knew did not appear anything short from presentable, yet the loose strands of hair from her neatly tied bun proved otherwise. 

Mittens sure had dug her way into her icy heart. 

“And you accepted?” 

“Who am I to say no to the emperor? Believe me Lilith I didn’t want to take in that thing but I’m not foolish enough to say no to him.”

Amity… Amity couldn’t be- well, Amity. Princess Amity was for one, dead. And he’s pretty sure Mittens isn’t dead. 

Also that would mean they weren’t related. And Edric is certain that they’re related. Right?

Edric… didn’t get it. He… he clearly remembered the day of Amity’s birth. He remembered mother and father coming home. And… and…

...Wait... no… 

That… that made sense. 

Why there were no pictures of her until she was 2. Or why no one seemed to remember her existence when they came to parties when he was 4. How mother and father could not answer simple questions regarding her birth. 

But… but that still didn’t make sense! 

Right?

“You are not to speak of this. Say nothing and you will be safe. Do you understand?”

Edric doesn’t know why he suddenly wants to cry. The tears threatened to reach his eyes, but he did not allow them to. 

I have no reason to be merciful with you, but I’m doing this for Edric and Emira. You may not see it, but they’ve grown to be wonderful witches. Amity is lucky to have had them here.” 

His heart twists and turns at her words, “I cannot say the same about you.” 

Mit- _Amity_ was not lucky to have him, he had only made her miserable over the years. They had their moments. Moments where they were happy, just the three of them. Moments he did their make up and braided their hair. Because despite being girls Edric was always better at it. Moments where he taught her to cast light spells and kissed her good night. 

But then there were moments like the library incident. 

Lilith was wrong. Amity is not lucky to have had him. He had done nothing but ruin her. 

Mittens- Amity. Amity should have been raised by Lilith, loved and happy. No siblings to ruin her or get in her way. No siblings to be compared to. 

Amity should not have been cursed to bear the Blight name. She did not deserve the pain. 

He dodges the empress’ gaze and makes way towards his room. 

Amity… where was Amity?

“Edric! What in Titan’s name are you doing!” Emira whispered from below. 

He made haste towards his older twin. Grabbing her arm and dragging her towards his room. Despite her protests, he could not find it in himself to talk. Instead dragging her away from his mother’s office. 

Maybe if he walked fast enough he could run from all of his problems. 

“Ed? What’s going on? Where’s Mittens?”

“I didn’t find her.” 

“Then why-”

“Just go!” he said harshly, making sure to keep his voice low. Emira glared at him, angry at his mysterious demeanor. Sure he runs his mouth over the stupid exotic plant he found outside the Manor but now he keeps silent when their little sister is missing. 

Her brother is stupid if you didn’t know. 

He shoved her onto his bedroom, and Emira caught herself just in time. The worry at his frantic state made her anxiety spike up. 

One thing you must know is that Edric is never worried. He is always poised and he is always the one to assure that she was okay, but when he worried, it meant something was horribly wrong. 

“Edric, what’s going on?”

“I’m not sure, but… but I don’t think Mitten’s is okay.” 

Emira’s heart rate sped up, she’s almost certain that her twin could hear it. 

“What? What do you mean Edric? What happened to Mittens?” 

Her pained voice triggered his reflexes. Immediately he brought his hands around her shoulders, running his hands through her hair. Emira’s breath raced, almost synchronizing with her heart beat. 

“Ed wha-”

“Shhh. It’s okay. Breathe first. Mittens is safe. We have to breathe first.”

“Bu-” 

“Breathe Em,” 

The ache in her chest grew and she tried to force herself to breathe. Yet her lungs wouldn’t budge. Her throat was clogged and her body grew hotter by the minute. 

“If you can’t breathe, swallow and hold your breath for 10 seconds. Then try and follow me okay?” he said softly. 

Nodding weakly, she did as he instructed. She forced her saliva down and held her breath. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5-

She began to cough suddenly, but it seemed to do the trick. Her chest stung at the cold flooding of air. Throat souring as the chill ran desperately through her lips. Edric did not let go off her, the stroking of her hair seemed to ground her under the irritating buzzing in her ears. 

A sharp pain spiked at her stomach, but she tried to follow the rising and falling of Ed’s chest. 

Amity… what happened to Amity?

“Mittens is safe Em. She’s going to be okay.”

Emira trusts him when he says this. Whether it was because she naturally did or if it was because she desperately wanted to, she wasn’t sure. 

Mittens… Mittens was fine. They were going to be fine. They were always fine. 

Right?

A knock on the door proves her wrong. Edric offers her an encouraging squeeze as he makes way towards the door. She instantly feels cold upon his leave. 

When he opens it, mother is there. Her collar ruined for some odd reason. 

Odalia Blight never had creases on her dresses. 

“Amity is… taking leave somewhere. I am not sure when she will return.” her mother's voice says, sharper than the swords on the walls of their home. 

Emira nearly stops breathing again. 

“I understand mother. We will not let it interrupt our schedules,” Edric promised as calmly as ever. 

How he managed to do it she’d never know. 

“Good. And no questions, do you understand?”

Their voices are mechanical and prepared, “Yes Mother,” they reply in unison. It’s implanted into their minds. It is law. It is rule. It is their life teachings. 

But Emira could not shake off the feeling of dread. Everything was happening so fast. What… What was going on?

Edric scanned the hallway as mother took her leave. Closing the door gently, he turned to face her. Hand gesturing to the bed, she took a seat on his blue bedding. Not that he would ever say it out loud, but he had always preferred the pink in Mittens' bedroom.

She wished she could get it for him. 

Taking her hands, her heart felt immediately devastated. Edric always made sure to break news to his sisters gently. So when he took her hands and began to soothe them, she knew something was terribly wrong. 

“We need to talk, okay?” he says gently, hoping to calm her enough for what was to come. 

He tells her everything.

And Emira screams at the end of the night. Her cries echo the halls and reach the ears of the lumber workers in the garden. She is later found being held by her brother on the floor of his bedroom. Crying for who knows how long. 

She also gets a purple bruise across her right wrist. 

\--x--

_“Again,” he orders._

_And Lilith attacks again. She turns her staff and sends blasts towards her many targets. Her aim never misses, they’re all drawn to their respective victims. Her feet are graceful and fast, making no noise as she passes. The swift movements of her hand fire out completed circles. Guards left and right drop to their knees, spells not missing a single one of them._

_Until it does._

_A single guard successfully dodges her attack. Even when he fell later on, she did not hit him._

_Lilith swallows in fear._

_Belos rises from his seat, and Lilith’s throat knots on itself. All of her mind screams for her to run, but her feet are frozen to the ground. His degrading eyes devour her entire body. Cold water ran through her veins and her body shook violently. His eyes are predatory, they’ve always been that way._

_“You missed,” he repeated._

_Apologizes and pleas for mercy form at the tip of her tongue, but they do not get a chance to leave. He grasps her chin, his gloves digging uncomfortably at her face. A sharp pain spreads through her jaw as he grazes them along her cheeks._

_They’re cold. They’re so very cold._

_“If you are to be empress, it means you will be nothing short from perfection. And that means never missing a target. Even when training.”_

_She trembles against his grasp. Frostbitten hands prickle the bottom of her chin. His hand slowly caresses her neck and makes its way to her shoulder. They leave a trail of black poison, the silhouette of a wicked grin never leaving his lips. Despite the mask on his face, she knows he’s smiling._

_The guards all grunt and groan as they make way to the door. Eager to go and patch themselves at the healers office. Lilith silently begged for them to go as slowly as possible. Fearing what would happen when the two of them would be left alone._

_The last of the guards shuffle out and close the door behind them. The click of the door is the last thing she hears before his gloves dig violently into the back of her shoulder._

_A scream erupts from her mouth as the metal breaks through her skin. The blood drips from her broken skin. The red aroma filled her senses and smeared the metal. The rusting of his metallic gloves stung through her shoulders. Pulse ramming itself through her chest._

_The tears rolled down her eyes, causing her eyelids to shut. The pain was agonizing as it spread through her shoulder to her entire left arm. Aching as he very slowly retracted them from her flesh._

_“Do not miss again, do you understand?”_

_She meekly nods her head, the tears still stinging her eyes. Her body ached from the training period beforehand, yet now it was dull compared to the bleeding of her shoulder._

_Lilith had not meant to fail, she had not meant to disappoint him._

_“When you love something,” he says in the darkness of the weapon room._

_Looking up she sees his poisonous blue eyes through his mask. Though his voice is sweet it is nothing remotely close to it. It was bitter and sour, scorching your skin like acid and boiling rain. Demanding power and stripping you of your will. It dug into her chest and pulled at her veins._

_“You want what’s best for them. And for that, I want you to be the best you can be Lilith. You must understand this.”_

_She can see the sunlight glaring through the curtains. The fire in the sky wishing her farewell as it took it’s leave. Laughing at the pain in her shoulders and all of her being._

_Her body is no longer hers, and she is no longer her own person. She is his. His Empress. His fiance. His wife._

_She is his._

_Lilith hates the glaring light of the sun. It blinded her and jeered. Amused at the suffering she endured. Testing to see her bounds and her tolerance for pain._

_She hates the sun._

_There are many more pains to come. There are more scars and bruises that invade her arms, back and waist. They all take nasty hues of purple and pink._

_They also remind her of her failures._

_And there were a lot of failures._

“Lily?” 

Her head snapped back to reality, taking in the sight of the weapon room. 

He isn’t here. 

“You’ve been staring at your wrist for a while,” Eda remarked. 

Oh… oh right. 

They were in the weapons room, preparing for battle. It is nearly sundown, and her sister is by her side. 

Her daughter is alive, and healthy. Away from harm’s way. She doesn’t hate the sun anymore and her husband can’t hurt her daughter any longer. 

She puts down her clothed wrist and makes way towards the large closet ahead of her. The thoughts implanted themselves into her mind, screaming at her foolishness. Taking the gilded handle, she swung it open to reveal the cloaks. They carefully covered the silicon figures inside of it’s cases. 

Eda’s is simple enough. Taking after the original Emperor’s Coven uniform so she can blend in for the first few minutes. Though underneath lay a more… _flashier_ cloak more accommodating to her tastes. Her sister had also insisted that they both get customized dresses too. Even requesting it be made of witch’s silk. 

Let’s just say that Lilith spent a _lot_ of money on these. 

If Delavina Clawthorne taught her daughters anything, it was that when kicking ass, you gotta look like a bad bitch. 

Lilith is not kidding. Her mother has said this word for word. And she’ll gladly tell you that too. And to be fair, they did look gorgeous. So there isn’t really much to complain about. 

Oh and her mother also told her to wear lots and lots of pearls.

So naturally, she complied. 

“I get the whole purple and black color scheme but are the pearls and lace gloves really necessary?”

She scoffed, “I’m sorry were we raised in the same household?”

“What?”

“Do I need to remind you of the time she literally told us to wear forearm length lace gloves, a floor length dress and pearl jewelry if we ever assassinate someone? Come one Edalyn she even told us what shade lipstick to wear.”

“Is that why you kept asking me about lipstick shades?” she asked in disbelief.

“Why else would I ask you Stupid.” 

Eda looked at her, bewildered at the thought of being this extra. Especially coming from Lilith of all people.

Then her memory set in little by little as she stared into the emptiness of the castle’s weapon room. The castle is large and spacious, chaotic in it’s own way. It was strange to see the castle that way. One would think that the sanctuary of elite witches is polished and perfect all the time. Yet it seemed even the most powerful witches were still prone to disaster. 

When did she hear tha- oh yeah! Mom had said that. Along with something about letting the light hit your face at a 45 degree angle. 

So that’s why Lilith designed her outfit the way she did! I mean not that she was complaining it did look pretty good. 

“Oh was it the one she told us when I was in preschool?”

“Yes Edalyn. Did it seriously take you long to remember that?” 

“Lilith I think we should be more worried that you remember murder advice given to you when you were in first grade.” 

The empress dismissed her and went back to the garments laid before her. Eda followed suit, taking the dress neatly into her hands. Lilith personally never understood her sister’s love for the colour red, but she must admit it went nicely with her hair.

Lilith began to gently tug at the button of her high collar, the other buttons following shortly after. Her sleeves were dragged gently off her arms to reveal scarred skin all around. Discarding her dress, she fastened her corset tighter. Running her fingers through the cool fabric of the new dress in front of her. 

Lilith did not like looking at her arms. Or her waist and shoulders for that matter. They were all marked by him. And she hated thinking of him. How he had drawn his sign of possession on her. Like… like she was some sort of object to be acquired. 

It's why she liked covering up so much. It was simple really. One did not like looking at the scars your husband inflicted on you. 

But it was okay, she reminds herself. If she succeeded, he’d never lay a hand on her again. He’d never lay a hand on anyone ever again. 

“Lily… what happened to you?” 

She turned to see the horror plaster all around her face. Eyes widening and hands clenching into tightly bound fists. Lilith stared at her in confusion until her eyes trailed to where her sister had been staring. Turning to look at her shoulder, there lay a long red line starting at her shoulder all the way along her forearm. Stopping right at her elbow. 

She had forgotten to cover them today. 

“Oh… Don’t worry too much. They’re just training scars.”

It isn’t a complete lie. They were scars she got during training. Just… not in the way you may think. 

“Really?” she asked, the anger sinking into her voice. “They look pretty deliberate to me.” 

“It’s intense training. You can’t expect me to always be careful.”

“So were you dodging glove knives or something?” 

...Titan Dammit. 

“We must get going, Edalyn. It is nearly sun down. You can argue as much as you want with me later,” she snapped. 

Eda let the anger melt away and instead let the icicles of sorrow solidify. They felt uncomfortable at her skin, letting it reach the other woman in the room. The lines invaded much of her body. They took the vibrant colors of faded brown and red. Like a beast had come and clawed at her. 

It pained her heart to see them. She could only imagine the amount of blood that ran down. The bitter aroma of red seemed to taste faintly on her tongue. Even if it was not there. The feeling of pure unease made Eda feel uncomfortable in her own body. Seeing them was almost like having them. 

He did this, didn’t he? 

She doesn’t say it out loud. She knows. She always knew these things. 

But she knows she’s right. They don’t have much time. Belos would only be weakened for so long, and even then he was still powerful. She would have to ask her some other time. 

Guilt crawled onto Lilith’s eyes, a sigh leaving as it did. Offering a regretful frown, she buttoned her dress. 

“If we succeed-”

“When we succeed,” Eda assured. 

Lilith let a small smile plant itself on her lips, “Right. When we succeed, he’ll never be able to do this to anyone ever again.” 

Eda smiled weakly, “Y- yeah, he won’t be able to hurt us anymore.”

The empress nodded. He’d never hurt Edalyn ever again. He’d never hurt her anymore. 

He’d never hurt Amity ever again. 

With newfound determination, Lilith went onto put on the rest of her enchanted clothing. He’d never hurt her daughter ever again. She’d kill him over and over again if he ever did. 

That is a promise. 

She turned to see Eda in the coven guard uniform, though her heels did stand out. She refused to wear the “ugly clown capitalist shoes.” 

Honestly she doesn’t even know why she tries. 

“Go to your station. I’ll meet you outside at my signal. You know when that is right?”

Eda nodded behind the mask. Tugging at the front of her cape to cover her half filled gem. Not now, she tells herself. You cannot be weak now, we’re so close. You just have to be careful. 

She really hoped Lilith wouldn’t notice.

A weak chuckle left her lips, “We’re really doing this huh?”

Lilith felt guilty for dragging her into this mess. But knowing her, she’d join her anyway. Eda deserved to bring justice to herself. He had cursed her, taken the many years of her life. Not to mention he had promised Lilith what he did not intend to give. 

But she knows she must do this. 

He would regret the day he cursed her sister. The day he married her, and the day he got rid of her daughter. 

He would regret training her as well. 

“Yeah… we really are.” she stuttered out. Failing to mask the fear in her voice. 

Titan what is she doing?

“You look good in purple. You should wear it more often,” Edalyn said, trying to calm her sister’s nerves. 

She appreciated the sentiment. The mirror to the left glistened slightly, making both women stare into it. Lilith stared at the purple dress, which was off shoulder and lined with black embroidered flowers. The black laced gloves reached her forearms, a pearl necklace and earrings matched nicely against the color scheme.

One of the few rules Edalyn had instilled on herself was that when you commit a high capitalist crime, you gotta do it in style. 

Lilith actually agreed with that sentiment. 

“Are you ready for this?” 

Lilith thinks. Was she ready for this? Was she ready to finally put an end to all the suffering her husband had done to her and her family? Despite the odds being against her?

No. She isn’t ready. But then again, she wasn’t ready to be a mother. But she had still done it, and she had done a fairly good job at it. 

“Not in the slightest,” she admitted, letting out a breathy laugh. Broken to a fault. 

“But… let’s go.” 

They left the weapon room, leaving it to remain in the silence of their departure. He would hurt them no longer. 

That was a promise. 

\--x--

Belos is tired. 

His bones ache as he tries to make his way to his bedroom. He silently wished it had not been so high upstairs. If he had not taken that excursion so far into the east wing, but it was necessary. The Day of Unity would be upon them soon. 

Or so he hoped. 

There have been… setbacks. And quite large ones at that. 

The people grew more and more upset. Wearing shades of purple and black all over the streets. Refusing to go to work in sign of their protest. Though he tried to burn the books that sparked this initial reaction, he knew that would only anger them further. 

Belos is not a foolish man. He would not have come this far if he was. 

Could they not see that wild magic was dangerous to intrust themselves? 

He groaned at his weakened state. Thanking the titan that no one was here to see him in this state. How humiliating it would be to have witnesses that weren’t Kikimora or his wife. 

Speaking of his wife, her heels echoed in the empty throne room he had been passing. The sight before him is… unnerving. 

She’s wearing purple and black. The very colours that oppose him. 

He bites back a snarl. 

“Lilith. What are you wearing?”

His wife does not cower like he expects. Instead, she smiles. They’re painted red, unlike her usual black. They are like the blood in her veins. Devious and cunning. 

And it is not like Lilith. 

“Do you not like it?” she teased. Letting the unease creep up onto his shoulders. It seemed to have brought some sort of twisted joy onto her eyes. 

“No,” he snapped angrily, “Are you aware of what those colors represent?”

“Well I am the mother of the people,” she smiles, before letting it fall. “Isn’t that right, _dear_.”

She says it with almost as much poison as he did. The liquid rage and anger fell from her lips, her blue eyes freezing like icicles. 

He did not have time for this. He had to get to their bedroom.

“I do not have time for this Lilith-”

“I’m sure you can make some time for your wife,” she interrupted him. 

There was a thick tension in the air, like she had taken all of the air in the room for himself. Savoring the sweet sight of his shaking body. He shot her a glare from behind his mask. If he had not been in such a vulnerable position, he would have put her back in her place. 

Blast this stupid day. 

“Lilith-”

“Do you remember our daughter, Amity? If I remember correctly, she had gotten your hair colour, and eyes from my side of the family.” 

The more that passed the more his chest grew with pain. Yet Lilith did not move away from the threshold. Staying put as he tried to make way to it. 

A part of him wanted to reach out and make her lips bleed, but he knows better than that. 

“I also specifically remember the day I lost her. How my cries filled the walls of the very room and you kept telling me to shut up.” 

What in the isles was this woman getting at it?

Drawing a circle in the air, a blue flame invaded her palm. Her gloves stayed intact, like it was made of pixie lace. Which would not be out of the ordinary. Lilith always dressed herself in the finest fabrics and textiles. Something she had learned over the years of hosting balls and parties. 

He wanted to say something, but the pain that spiked in his chest did not allow him to do so. 

Her eyes darkened, igniting heavy storms of the sea. Usually, her seas were tame and sad. With no will of going on. He had enjoyed this, it had given him control. These seas had belonged to him. 

But now all they did was yell bloody murder. 

“I remember… the day **you** gave her away.” 

The horror made way to all of his being, but he did not have enough time to react. The next thing he knew, she threw a beam of fire at him. Sending him flying out towards the doors of the halls. 

Another burning sensation nipped at his skin from the side, this time coming from a single coven guard. The cold air hit his gloves and cloak. Making him hiss at the contact of rubble beneath him. He was now even farther than where he needed to be. 

The coven guard that had assaulted him had walked out, ripping off it’s uniform to reveal a great shade of red. The colour of a freshly bloomed rose. The very colour of his mother’s broach. 

The owl lady… of course. He should've known from the heels alone. 

His sister in law wore a similar outfit as his wife. Though instead of her purple and black, she had taken reds and yellow. The gold embroidery of arrows all around her sleeves. Wearing matching sets of pearls as her sister did. Though it seemed she refrained from wearing gloves. 

It seemed that they had put much thought into their outfits of all things. 

Spinning her staff above her head, she brought it down with a loud thud. A fiery bird consumed her being, spreading its wings of fire in the air. The silhouette of her charged at him. 

He is able to dodge her luckily, quickly moving out of her. Feet planted themselves onto the bridge of his castle. 

Another fiery predator made way onto the battlefield, but this time a cold blue. It was no doubt coming from Lilith. He quickly summoned his staff and sent an offensive spell her way. Which barely misses her. This did not seem to phase her much, as she made her way towards him. 

They take the battle to the air when Edalyn sends a blast from behind. 

The Clawthorne’s are skilled, he must admit. 

But not skilled enough. 

Magic was shot left and right in the light of the setting sun. The light filters of orange and yellow kissed every waking bit of the outside world. Enchanting colours of yellow, blue and red spread all along his castle. Proving that the two sisters were a worthy opponent in battle. 

It is two against one and he still has an advantage. How pathetic were these two women?

Guards stared at the clash of colours above their heads. Not sure what to do. Some tried to make their way towards their emperor, but none ever made it past the door. 

A low groan came from behind them, an abnormally large abomination emerging from behind. Before they could attack, vines grabbed hold of their wrists and ankles. Slinging them into the air. 

“Luz! The door!” Amity cried out. 

“On it!” she yelled back, running towards the door. 

Two battles commenced in the grounds of the palace. Amity drew more and more circles the closer the guards came to her. Launching abominations and balls of fire. The pin on her black dress nearly came undone as she dove under a tackle. Letting the coven soldier hit the stone walls. 

Just then Lilith was thrown onto the large doors of the gates. 

“Lilith!” she called out in worry. 

Her mother’s eyes widened in horror at the sight. Shifting back and forth between her sister and her daughter. 

“What are you doing here?!” 

“Me and Luz are trying to hel-”

“NO! Stay away from this!” she ordered. 

A circle was completed from her painted nails before she could protest. Casting a shield of magic form around her and Luz. The other guards stopped fighting at the sight of their empress. Becoming more and more conflicted as it went on. 

Staring up, she sees Belos launch his staff at her. Quickly rolling onto her back, it misses by nearly an inch. Okay, maybe witch’s silk was a good call, or else her dress would have been in tatters. 

Her sister grew her cursed owl tubes and wrapped it around his body, doing her best to make haste as she sent an explosion his way. He merely lifts his hands and dispels all of it. 

Belos is strong, Eda must admit. But he’s also growing tired, she can see it. She can feel it. His breathing caught up to his throat. Stinging as he tried to inhale in the cold summer air. 

Eda refused to slow down now. 

Luz began to roll herself towards a small spike, trying to get the orb to break. After a couple of attempts, her efforts prove successful. Her hands immediately fell onto the encasement Amity was in and began to roll it towards the spike as well. 

The emperor takes a step back, lifting his finger in the air. Unlike the two of them, he wasted no time on drawing spell circles. He simply let the magic flow through his veins. His body overcame with lightning, though it did not burn like one would expect. 

It evaporated and suddenly stormed towards the woman dressed in purple. But this time, Lilith isn’t quick enough. She feels metal graze her shoulder and pin her to the ground. 

Lilith has always been afraid of her husband. No matter how wrong she knew it was, she had always been fearful of him. 

But this was new. This was a new kind of fear. The one that made her freeze and whisper prayers for the spirits to hear. 

His gloves dig into her flesh, much like they had 26 years ago. Breaking her skin and the fabric of her cloak. She had felt this pain before, but this time, it's even worse. He stabs into it quickly, ferociously trying to get in deeper and deeper into her bones. 

She couldn’t help but scream. Agony dripped into the pain in her shoulder. The heat around the area of assault burned with the heat of a million suns. The tears come almost instantaneously. Her cries seemed to reach the ears of everyone on the grounds. 

“MOM!”

A desperate cry calls out from behind her. A blurry sight of her daughter being restrained brought all of the rage back. Her husband is knocked off of her body thanks to Edalyn. Who takes him head on as she tries to recover from the blood dripping from her staff arm. She clutched onto it tighter. Trying to get up, she began to shift her weight onto her left arm. 

_Get up. Get up and fight. Do not leave your sister at her time of need._

Lilith plummets to the ground again, but uses her staff as support to get up. Though the pain is still burning, it was nothing she couldn’t take. 

She cast a small healing spell to her shoulder. Though it’s not enough to heal all the way, it’s enough to not have it get infected. The pain made itself known often but she did not allow it to get to her mind. 

She promised that he wouldn’t hurt anyone again. And that meant her as well. Her daughter needed her. Her sister needed her. Her people needed her. 

Lilith needed to fight. 

Her sister began panting, clearly tiring quickly. Belos mirrored her actions. Giving Lilith a small betraying sign of hope. 

“You cannot defeat me Owl Lady!” he spat. “Your curse will get to you!”

“Then how pathetic are you?” she shot back. 

A giant spell was drawn from her staff, which later divided into multiple other circles. All sparkling like fireworks. 

“That you can’t beat me, AT MY WORST!”

They shot out all different attacks. Belos, who had grown weaker over the time of battle, resorting to holding out a bubble shield. Much similar to the one she had encased her daughter in. 

Speaking of her daughter, she couldn’t help but feel a tiny bit of pride at the sight of her kicking Kikimora in the face. 

Her sister doubled over in exhaustion, though her spells still fired. Lilith took the opportunity to attack him head on. Clutching her shoulder with one hand she spun her staff and sent him flying towards the end of the bridge. 

He did not get up this time. His bile sac was too inflamed to go against them head on. 

“It’s over, Belos,” he heard Lilith say, panting as she made her way towards him. 

“You’ve lost. You cannot win this.” 

He snarls as he looks up at her. How ironic, she is above him now. Not to mention he looks pathetic. Lilith drew a spell, preparing to give the finishing blow. 

Amity’s fire spells catch the attention of Belos, making him stare at the insufferable child. 

She had cost him **everything**. 

“I should have killed you when I had the chance,” he spit out, out of breath and angry. 

He sent another blast, but not towards any of his opponents. No… he sent it towards his daughter. 

Amity looked in horror as the poisonous red made it towards her. She falls to the right, luckily not getting hit. 

But then her legs wobble, and she feels her feet no longer touching the stone rubble of the bride. 

She began to fall. 

“AMITY!” Lilith cried out, completely forgetting Belos and running to the edge of where her daughter had fallen. 

Spikes. All Amity could see were spikes. Just like the day at the covention. When spikes had erupted from beneath her feet and made her heart stop. It was all she could see. An estranged scream came from her lips as she fell closer and closer to the earth. 

Another pained scream came from above her, and Amity was no longer falling. She opened her eyes to see her mother struggling to keep her afloat. 

_Please don’t let me fall. Mom please don’t let me fall. Mom please._ She silently begged. 

She doesn’t want to go yet.

The sight was enough for most of the guards to make up their mind. Many made way towards their empress and supported Amity back into the air. Lights in all colours surrounding her vision and body. 

As soon as her feet kissed the floor, her mother pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Her breath ragged and panicked. Amity is pretty sure she could hear her heartbeat beneath all the layers she was wearing. 

Yet Amity was sure her heart had stopped. 

Everything around her becomes mute. Her vision starts to blur and so do the surrounding sounds around her. Her breathing hitches and she… she can’t see. Everything around faded to gray and she can't hear or see her mother anymore. Heavy tears start to fall and she wants to scream. 

Lilith- no. Her mother begins to sob uncontrollably. Clinging onto her like she would disappear into the spikes again if she let go. The pain in her shoulder did not carry the same weight the fear did. Completely disregarding its open wound. 

_Don’t let go of me. Mom please don’t let me go. Don’t let me fall._ She begged, though she could form no words. 

She didn’t want to fall. 

Her crying is contagious, and Amity lets the tears fall. Shaking and trembling against her mother’s secure grip. Her breaths were uneven and so was her heartbeat. Which had begun to speed up with a start. 

Another blast is heard and Edalyn falls back. Luz, who finally stopped fighting the guards, ran towards her and embraced her mentor. Eda is quick to get up and brush her apprentice off, but offers her an assuring smile in the process. Though it did not do much to calm the human’s nerves. 

He runs into the forest. Belos runs into the midst of the trees and many coven guards follow after him. Even when she does not order them too. Steve leads the group, rushing them towards where he ran off to like a coward. 

But that was not what Lilith was concerned about. 

He… he tried to kill her. 

He tried to kill their daughter. 

_Her_ daughter. 

The ever growing rage did not seize. With every breath she took she could think of one thing and one thing only. 

**He would pay for all this. He would pay for everything.**

**And she meant everything.**

“We lost him. But… we’ll find him Lily.” Eda assured her frightened sister, who was still holding onto Amity for dear life. Like she would disappear into the spikes again if she let go. The tears clung onto her eyes, but did not fall. 

“And when we do, we’ll kill him.” she promised the empress and her daughter. She sounded so sure of it too. Even when she was lying on the floor panting. 

“No.” 

The answer shocked everyone around her, but she did not give them time to form any opinions just yet. She shot a maddening glare at the forest he had gone to hide in. 

“I will give him a punishment worse than death.” she spat out in anger. Protectively tightening her grip around Amity. 

“I will send him not to the conformatorium, but the deepest depths of the isles. Never will he see natural sunlight again. He will be stripped of his magic and when he grows sick, I will make sure the healers only keep him barely alive. No one is to speak to him, not even those who guard his cell. And he will suffer in silence, if the madness does not catch up to him.” 

Guards dressed in purple and black began to surround her, conversing and theorizing about the situation. But Lilith didn’t care. She only looked up to meet Edalyn’s gaze once more. 

“And when we abolish the system he so carefully built, I will force him to watch everything he’s worked for come apart. I will take everything from him just as he did to me.” 

The shaking girl in her arms only made her snarl even more. A reminder of the horrible things he had done to her. 

“And that is a promise.” 

Eda stared down at her chest to see the black taking over her yellow gem. Immediately she went to cover it, not wishing to make the situation any worse on her sister. She shuffled towards the castle, desperate to have something to hold onto. Her head reeled and pain trickled down her spine. 

She had not meant to go this far. 

“Eda?” Luz calls out, worry clear in her voice. 

Before the Owl Lady can tell her that it was alright, she suddenly felt a great banging in her head. All around her faded away the closer and closer she walked towards the door. 

Just get to the door. Then you can rest, she told herself. She just needed to get to the door. 

But then the black drowns her. Eating her vision and hearing. Her body went limp and she comes crashing onto the floor.

“EDA!” 

Luz makes her way onto Eda’s side, shaking her. Trying to get her to stay awake in the midst of everything. 

She saw faint blobs of color that resembled her apprentice. How she wished to see her face. Her beautiful brown eyes and hair. Her kind smile and toothy grin. How she wished to see it one last time. 

Though her apprentice is the last person she sees, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She hears someone else’s voice as she slips further and further away from consciousness.

“EDALYN!” Lily cries out. 

Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im very sorry for the slow updates. School has been hard lately. I hope u all understand. 
> 
> oh yeah sorry for the cliff hanger too.


	20. Blinding Colors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity looks into the mirror on her wall and realizes 4 things. 
> 
> 1\. She looks like Odalia Blight, and it terrifies her.  
> 2\. She looks like Emperor Belos, and it sinks in that he is her father.   
> 3\. She does not take after her mother. Her real mother.   
> 4\. She looks like a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro ^^ I've missed you all. Please leave comments I crave validation. 
> 
> Angst and Fluff :D here we go.

Perry Porter has never seen the Isles in such a state of anarchy. 

Recording the battle had been, er- difficult to say the least. None of his team or him had not gotten hurt. And though no harm was done to them, it was incredibly difficult to watch.

Especially when he had tried to kill a child. 

His own child he later learned. 

Much had happened that day, but he had done his part. He had done as he was instructed and did his best not to get in the way. 

The public’s reactions were… mixed, to say the least. 

Some were angry and wanted him who yielded the will of the titan to be on the throne. Others were overjoyed when they saw their empress wearing their colours. Fighting for their rights and their people. Others were confused and did not want to side with anyone. 

But it was safe to say the majority choose their sides upon seeing him attempt to kill his own heir. 

The Blight family was bombarded by the press too. Though they did their best to dismiss them. The twins are pulled from school, and they are not to return until all else is settled down. 

The castle is no better. 

The empress retreats there and does not address the press or the crowds like she usually does. She’s instead hauled up in the castle, tending to her sister and her daughter. 

Perry’s heart breaks for her. It is one thing to be an empress, but it is another thing entirely to be a sister and a mother. 

The horror of almost losing your child is a fear he knows all too well. Augustus’ birth was… not an easy one. 

Whatever it is, he wishes her only the best. 

The castle is a ruckus and he is called into office more and more as the crowd question him. He wishes to tell him that he does not know. That he is just a messenger of the empress, not the beholder of information. 

But it only seemed to frustrate the people more. 

“Dad?” 

He turns to see his son standing next to him, clearly worried out of his mind. Perry let out a small sigh as he set down his paperwork. Work could wait. Right now, he needed to be there for his son. 

“Is something wrong, Gus?”

“You’ve been really stressed over the last couple of days, are you okay?”

Ah, his Gus. Always so worried. Always so kind. If Perry Porter had been proud of anything over his 41 years of life, it was raising his boy to be so caring. Nothing, not even being the most prized reporter in all of Bonesboroug was going to change that. 

“I’m fine my boy. I’m just… a little overworked,” he admitted truthfully. 

Augustus frowned, bringing a hand onto his forehead. Checking his temperature he supposed. His son was a funny boy, he has to admit. Picking up certain human traditions he didn’t quite understand himself.

“You seem fine at best, but you need to rest. The public can wait. Besides you always say-”

“Love first, health second, food third and finally journalism. I know Gus,” he smiled widely. 

Gus beams at him, walking over to give him a hug. His son has always been so sentimental. Never afraid to show affection to those he cared so deeply about. He was so glad his Gus was making friends. He had known how difficult it was for him to make friends, especially with such a huge age gap between his peers. 

But then he runs along and makes friends with not only a human, but the princess of the Boiling Isles. 

And when he had learned that he had been spending time at a wanted criminals house, it honestly didn’t faze him at all. In retrospect, he should have expected that. 

His Gus has always been so prone to disaster. 

“Do you have any more urgent work to do? Do you want me to make dinner today?”

Perry couldn’t help but smile, his son was just so… perfect. He swears his heart is going to burst. 

“No it’s alright. I have some time before these are due. But, thank you for the offer.” 

“Okay then. Call me if you need any help!” 

He chuckles at the boy, bringing his hand to ruffle his head. That little head of his that was full of so many absurd thoughts and creations. Titan, he couldn’t wait for the rest of the world to see it. 

“Run along. I’m sure you have a lot of homework to do.” he told him. 

The younger Porter slowly made his way to his bedroom. Giving him another sympathetic look. Perry gave his son an approving nod, which made Gus turn to where his bedroom stood. 

Just as he shifted his focus back and reached for his pen, his scroll began to ring. He grumbles softly before taking it into his hand. Swiping the answer button, he takes the small device to his pointed ear. 

“Perry? Is Gus there?” 

“Samuel? I uh, yes? Is something wrong?” 

The man on the other end seemed to ignore his question. 

“Oh titan. Okay, at least he isn’t there. Whatever it is, I suggest you take a couple days off work.” 

“Pardon?” 

What was going on?

The man began to fiddle with the pen he’d been reaching for. Anxiously waiting for the other man to answer. Titan dammit Park, just answer already!

“Willow… uh…  _ may _ have started a riot.” 

...I’m sorry what?

Did he hear that correctly?

“Your daughter, Willow Park, started a riot… at the castle?” he asked again, just to make sure he wasn’t having some sort of stroke. 

He could almost see Samuel sinking into the floor in shame. And by the yelling in the background, he was most likely right. And not indeed having a stroke. 

He’s… gonna have to keep Gus away from that. 

“Thanks for the heads up Sam,” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

Samuel hangs up to leave his friend to his thoughts. He hears another cheer of people in the front as his daughter yelled into the microphone. 

Why did he allow her to do that again?

Oh yeah, she didn’t tell him. 

“Belos has no right taking away our magic like that! Why must only he and  _ his _ coven be allowed to use it freely while the rest of us have it sealed away?” she cried, holding the megaphone with two of her hands. 

So that’s why she was so insistent on wearing purple. In all honesty he should have seen this coming. He himself was close to the empress, but Willow has always been closer. She’d also befriended the princess, so there was a sentiment she shared that was greater than his. 

He just didn’t think it would come in the form of a revolution. 

“Emperor Belos has no interest in our needs. He even tried to kill his own heir in means to keep power to himself! Would you want a man like him on the throne?” 

The crowd cheered and answered at the top of their lungs. Much to the dismay of Samuel. It’s fine, he assured himself. It’s not like his 14 year old daughter is literally preaching in front of the castle and supporting a revolution that could potentially land herself in history books and make her a target to Belos’ allies. Not at all. 

His blood pressure can’t take this. 

“The Emperor isn’t worthy to be on the throne! We need someone who cares about us! Someone who’s willing to let us keep our birthright and have our interests at heart!” 

More cheers erupt from the sea of witches, though there are a few that retaliate. It’s alright. Lilith has provided many guards to ensure his daughter’s safety. But that did not stop the worry from rising and nestling into his chest. It was only natural. He was a parent after all. 

“ONE WITH THE EMPRESS!” a man calls out, and everyone else seems to have joined him. 

Chanting commenced in the gateways of the castle. All dressed in purple cloaks and black ribbons around their wrists. It’s become a symbol of rebellion he realizes, and he swears he saw Principal Bump in the crowd too. 

His daughter stands proud, holding fist above her head. The black ribbon tied there blew gustly in the wind. Her dark purple dress looks nicely against her pale face. A trait he had passed down to his daughter. 

Even with all the fear, Samuel feels proud. Anyone could have been up there. Be it a man, a woman, something in between or neither, a guard, anyone. But instead, it was his daughter. Someone who did not fear to have her voice heard. Someone who was willing to move forward. 

He brings his hand in the air to join her, and yells the chants of the witches around him. 

Today they move forward. Today…

They are one with the empress. 

\--x--

It’s been a week and Edalyn still hasn’t woken up. 

She was supposed to transform. She was supposed to turn into the Owl Beast. And though it’s still a terrible fate, at least she was alive. At least she was still living and Lilith could take care of her. 

She wasn’t supposed to collapse like that. None of this was supposed to happen. 

Lilith sends another letter to the healers in the Head. Who are known for their unusual spiritual healing rituals. The ones from the Leg had done their best, but with no avail. 

“There is nothing we can do, your majesty. I’m sorry.” 

Lilith tries her best not to scream. 

She hasn’t slept in days. How could she? Belos is still out there, her sister won’t wake and her daughter nearly died. How could you possibly expect her to sleep when all that happened? And in no less than a day mind you. 

She’s moved into the bedroom next to Amity’s. The one with the painted stars at the door. It’s better than her old bedroom. The one that belonged to him as well. The awful memories rushed back to her and she immediately shoved them away. 

It’s fine. She’s fine. Her bedroom is only a door away from her daughter’s. She isn’t in the west tower. 

And she refuses to admit it’s because she’s scared someone will take Amity again. 

“Eda, you can’t leave me, okay? ” she hears from behind the door. 

Lilith pushes the door open to see the human lying there. Cuddled up next to Eda’s unconscious body. No matter what they did, the healers could never pry Luz away from her sister for long. She was always found cuddled up against her mentor in the mornings. Even if they saw her enter her new bedroom the night before. 

Lilith feels just as helpless as Luz does. 

“If… if you leave, I won’t go back to the human realm. Okay? So you have to wake up so I can go home. And… and so I can show you everything there, just like you did for me. And… and…”

Luz swallows back her tears. 

“Please don’t leave me Eda. Please.” 

It isn’t fair. 

Luz laces her hands into her mentors, caressing her hands. The human didn’t mind the nails that prinkled her tan skin.

She just wanted her to open her eyes. All Luz was asking for was to see her golden eyes again. 

“You promised me… you said…” she paused to sniffle, “you said that… that us weirdos gotta stick together. So please… please... don’t leave me,” Luz begs, sobbing into the pink sleeves of her shirt. 

King lay curled at the Owl Lady’s shoulder, nuzzling her cheek. Luz rather had her head on her chest. When Lilith had asked why, Luz said that it was to hear her heartbeat. 

_ “I need to make sure she’s still here with me.”  _

These words haunt Lilith more than they should. 

Lilith had always assumed Eda was alone, how foolish that sounded now. She had the house demon thing, Kind and the human girl. All of whom loved her just as much as she did. How did she not see that before?

She can’t go. Eda wouldn’t go. Her sister’s too stubborn for that. Eda would fight the world, just as she’s always done. Lilith is sure she’ll make it out. 

She has too. 

Lilith moves away from the door, unable to hear the commotion any further. Her sister’s unconscious body makes her heart wrench. She could not bear to look at it at the moment. 

It only reminds her that it is her fault. 

She walks to her new bedroom, passing the long hallways as she did. The tall windows mock her, and she once again remembers that she hates her home. Titan, could this castle even be called a home?

She approaches a particular threshold that makes her come to a halt. The large door makes her hesitate, her hand lingering at the handle. She doesn’t want to cross it, but it is necessary to get to the other side. 

She never liked the throne room. 

For as long as she can remember, it was a constant place of misery. 

It’s also where it all started. 

Here she had been proposed to. Here she had begged for forgiveness. Here she had stood next to him while he made a trial for some poor soul. Here she had brought Amity where she had met him. Here she had asked for an apprentice and he had kissed her. Knowing full well what he had taken for her. 

She hates it. 

The room is dark, lit by a couple dozen torches. A great throne and a beating heart was at the utmost center of it. Thumping loudly, each second it seemed to grow louder and louder and it annoyed her to no end. 

She remembers his harsh grasps. His gloves digging into her flesh as no sign of remorse could be found on his face. 

Her hand falls on a woven tapestry, and her nails dig harshly onto the expensive fabric.

He had ruined  **everything** .

He’d cursed her sister, forced her into marrying him and gave away their daughter. Her daughter. He had tried to kill her titan damn it! 

And now Eda was sick because of him. 

A harsh scream comes through her lips as she drags it from the wall. Ripping it in the process. 

Destroy. 

The word repeated in her head over and over again. With every pulse the Titan’s heart beated it planted the sweet words into her mind.

Destroy. Burn. Ruin. All the beautiful things that came with destruction.

She gives into the pleas.

Her hands fall onto anything, and she allows herself to destroy it. The anger is pleasant, like a fire warming frostbite. It's euphoric. Letting her burn everything in her way. 

It feels rosy, like sweet wine and perfume. A rose mocking you for picking its blossoming bloom. Not aware of the thornes at her sides when you bled the very color of the bud it bloomed to be.

Lilith summoned her staff, firing multiple spells to where she could aim. She isn’t careful, or poised like he taught her to be. She isn’t any bit like an empress.

She’s gone mad, she thinks. 

Lilith can't help the screams that come out of her throat. She screams and shouts and fires. For once, she doesn’t care about  _ aiming _ . She’s just trying to ruin the room he’s worked so hard to build. 

He didn’t deserve it. 

He sends fire, spikes, anything to all that he has deemed his. He’s taken everything from her. It’s only fair she does the same, right?

Lilith makes a frazzled look at the throne in front of her. That damned chair. The one he sat in when he had first called her in all those years ago. The one that got into his head and justified his cruel actions.

She hates that throne. She hates it. 

So she draws a circle in the air. Calm, and precisely. Letting the blue flames consume it whole. Little by little, she heard the wood and metal create little cracking noises. Turning into nothing more than dust and ash.

Her hair is a mess. Loose strands of hair sticking out in all different directions. She pants, exhaling deeply from all the magic she had spent. 

She smiles. 

But then it quickly falters. Almost as quickly as it came. She looks around to see the countless blue fires that surrounded her, eating away at the ancient walls. 

Broken pieces of glass, chipped pieces of metal and wood scattered all around. The heart beat even louder now, reminding her of the present moment.

What… What is she doing? 

A heavy weight presses down on her stomach, making her sick to her core. Reality sunk in, and much of the burning anger vanished. Lilith… doesn’t know what she’s doing.

Why… Why was she doing this? 

She doesn’t get enough time to ponder that thought, a distant scream comes from the far end of the hall. Successfully cutting her train of thought.

Amity…

Lilith forgets the throne room and the fire. She forgets the disheveled meltdown and the dreadful feeling in her stomach. All she thinks is Amity Amity Amity Amity Amity. And that she needs her help. 

She runs to her daughter, for she will not lose her again.

Lilith would never lose her again. They’d have to kill her before she did.

\--x--

Spikes. She’s falling into spikes. 

The ground was nowhere to be found, it had deteriorated from beneath her feet. Then she began to fall deeper and deeper into the earth. 

And there are spikes at the end. 

They are coated in a sickening crimson red. Much like the beam that headed towards her. And soon they would be coated in her blood, which would ooze the same colour. She screams for her mother, her name falling from her lips like dandelion wisps off a flower. 

No one is there. No one can hear her. 

She is falling. 

The spiked stone pierces through her back and into her heart. And it’s  _ agonizing _ . 

Her skin broke through, hugging the stone blade all around. Except at the very tip, which pierces through her. The pain dances and steps on her toes is a painful waltz. Traveling faster and faster to all parts of her body. 

No one hears her. She cries and screams but no one’s there.

Amity can’t breathe. She needs to breathe. It would have been easier if there wasn’t literally something  _ stabbing _ her lungs. 

There is an ocean beneath her. It’s a horrid and vibrant blue, unlike her mother’s soft teal eyes. It reminds her of the emperor’s. Evil, aching and burning. Everything she hated about him. 

Amity lets out a shrill cough as the spike stabbed deeper into her chest. Soon the metallic taste makes way to her tongue. Dripping out in the forms of painful coughs and chokes. 

The walls around her suddenly turn to mirrors, reflecting her torn state. She can see the blood coating the spike in her chest. Her mouth dripping with a red ink that wasn’t supposed to be out of her body. She sees her roots are gone and all of her hair green. A sickening, poisonous, horrible green. 

It shouldn’t bother her this much. She’s always had green hair. For as long as she can remember, she’s always had green hair.

Then it clicks. She looks like  _ her _ . She looks like Odalia Blight. 

That didn’t even make sense. Odalia isn’t her mother. Her mother is beautiful and kind. She has pale skin like snow and beautiful teal eyes. The softest smiles made home on her lips and she’s never short from perfect. Her eyes bore oceans and stars and nothing Odalia’s grey ones did. 

Amity looks like her and she hates it. 

She stares down at the blood on her dress, which took an oddly dark colour. Not the usual vibrant scarlet she was used to seeing. It’s almost like the emperor’s magic. A horrible dark crimson that Amity absolutely despised. 

It’s… it's the colour of his magic. 

He… he’s her father. Her  _ actual _ father. And he had tried to kill her. She bore his blood and flesh, and Amity feels nauseous at the thought. She was raised to be Odalia and Alador’s daughter, and she was Belos’ heir as well.

Amity is his daughter. 

She screams again. 

Amity tries to close her eyes. So she can’t see her blood or the colour of her hair. All of them stung her eyes. They’re too bright. Too horrible and she wants them to go away. They burn her eyes. 

Amity can’t breathe. She can’t see. The ocean beneath her is only growing taller and taller and Amity can’t  _ breathe _ . 

Eventually the awful blue forces her to open her eyes. Suffocating her more than she already was. Amity screams again and again but it only comes out in the forms of bubbles and agony. It looks like his eyes. The eyes that haunted her dreams and peered down at her. More menacing than either of the Blights. She screams and screams because they won’t go away. 

But no one can hear her. 

No one is there.

She snaps up, the cold air rushing into her lungs. Her heart is beating at a rapid pace and suddenly her lungs ache. 

Wait… her heart is beating…

She looks around and realizes that she isn’t in the owl house. She certainly isn’t in Blight Manor either (thank titan). Instead, she’s surrounded by pale lilac wallpaper. Covered in pictures and paintings. Otabin is at the side of her bed, discarded at her pillow. A tall grandfather clock marks 2:45 am. She… she doesn’t know where she is-

Oh… she’s in the castle. 

Her mother is just beyond the door. She’s only a room away from her. She’s safe.

_ She’s safe. _

Amity tries to calm her nerves, digging her face into her hands. It’s fine. Her mom is just a room away. She’s not going to let anything happen to her. 

Lilith wouldn’t let that happen.

Amity looks up to the mirror hanging on her new- well…  _ old _ bedroom wall. 

Her yellow eyes are red and puffy. Most likely from the crying she had done. Her skin was red at certain parts of her joints. Her brown roots stuck out of her hairline and faded into a light green. Sticking out at all parts of her sides. 

No one in the Clawthorne family had brown hair. 

Out of all her physical features, Amity hated her hair the most of all. And she isn’t saying that just because she had little to no control over how she looked. 

It had started off brown, which she was okay with. The brown was soft, and made her look less threatening. Eventually, of course, she had grown used to the green. It had made her more of a Blight. It made her feel powerful, and strong. 

But then she grew to despise the more she began to resemble Odalia Blight. 

It feels strange to call the woman she’s called ‘mother’ all her life by her name. But Amity knows full well she does not deserve that title. Not to mention the bitter taste it left in her mouth to call her so. 

Amity absolutely despises her reflection. 

Back then, she would have done anything to look like her siblings. But her skin was always too pale, her eyes just a shade too light and her hair too off. Yet now it made her nauseous just to look at herself. Reminding her of a last name she was never supposed to have. 

Her brown roots had been a source of comfort in her childhood. It grounded her from the little flaws of green that covered her head. 

But now she hates them just as much as the green. Because… because he had given them to her. 

It wasn’t fair. 

Amity swiftly gets up from her bed to grab a hairbrush on her vanity. Throwing it into the reflective glass at her wall. She grunts as it falls onto the ground, shattering into pieces. The sunlight reflects the broken pieces, stinging her eyes. 

It wasn’t fair. 

She didn’t want to look like Odalia. She didn’t want to look like a Blight. She didn’t want to take after Belos either. 

Why couldn’t she have taken after her mother? Why couldn’t she have her mother’s eyes and smile? Her hair or her skin? Why did she have to take after him?

Amity tugged at her hair. Harder and harder until her scalp grew red. The pain was overwhelming, spreading quickly to all parts of her head. She hated it. She didn’t want to have brown hair. She didn’t want green either. She… she doesn’t know what she wants! She just knows it's not this!

She screams in pain, but she can’t get herself to stop. She doesn’t want it. She doesn’t want to look like them.

She doesn’t want to look like a monster. 

“AMITY!” 

She feels a pair of hands grab onto her own. Amity can’t see through the tears, all she can see are a blur of blues and blacks. She tries to reach for her hair again, but the hands around her hold her in place. Struggling against them, she begins to shake uncontrollably. She hadn’t even heard the door open. 

“Amity! What are you doing? Dearest what are you doing?” she asks frantically.

It’s her mom. 

She immediately relaxes, but the tears only grow. 

“Mom!” she calls out to her in desperation. “Mom, I don’t want to look like them. Please! I don’t want to look like them!” she shouts uselessly. 

“What are you talking about? Who’s them?”

Amity only cries more. She...she doesn’t want to look like them. 

Why does she look like them?

“I don’t… I don’t want to look like him! I don’t want to be his daughter! And I don’t want to be a Blight! I don’t… I don’t…” she trails on. 

Lilith brings her child into her arms as she sobs into her shoulder. 

Amity is ashamed. She is ashamed to be the daughter of a cruel man. And even more ashamed to have his blood in her veins. She’s ashamed of being raised by the Blights and even more ashamed of leaving her siblings there. 

Her baby shouldn’t think like this. Her daughter shouldn’t deserve to be crying over this. 

It wasn’t fair. 

“It’s okay dearest. It’s okay,” she tries to soothe. Running her hands through her hair. 

“I-I... I want to look like you. I don’t… I don’t…” 

“It’s okay. Shhh. It’s okay.” 

Amity clings onto her, digging her nails into her dress. It wasn’t fair. She didn’t ask for this. She didn’t ask to be the princess of the Boiling Isles. She never asked to be a Blight. She only ever asked to be loved. 

She never asked for this. 

Lilith nearly cries. Her baby is sad. Her baby’s hurt and she can’t take the pain away. Lilith wished more than anything to take all of her pain for herself. Her Amity didn’t deserve to be feeling this way. She needed to be smiling. She deserved to be laughing and taking in all the world had to offer her. 

Amity didn’t deserve this. 

Her daughter cries into her dress, shaking and shivering. She screams at the top of her lungs, cursing the world. Lilith silently curses it too. 

None of them deserved this. 

“I don't want to look like him. Why do I look like him? Why… why don’t I look like you?” 

“What are you talking about? You do look like me.”

“No! I look like Belos! And… and I look like Odalia and- and it isn’t fair!” 

“Sweetheart, look at me,” Lilith insists, cupping her face gently. 

Her mother is beautiful, Amity knows this. Lilith has always been beautiful, and it pains her that she hasn’t taken after her. 

She desperately wants to be her mother’s daughter. Why couldn’t she just have that?

“Sweetheart, you have your aunt’s eyes. And you have my heart.”

Amity feels the tip of her nails lightly graze her cheeks. Despite how sharp they were, Lilith always seemed to be able to be gentle with them. How she managed to do anything with them she’d never know. 

“And you don’t just get your hair from him, you get it from me too.” 

“How?” she manages to choke out, though her throat is still full. 

Lilith smiles through her tears, bringing her closer to her chest. She gently combed her hair, soothing her daughter’s fantic heart. Amity dug her face into the puff of her sleeve. Slowly grabbing hold of her earrings. The cold metal felt nice against her fingers. Soothing her burning hands.

“Did you know I’m a natural redhead?”

Lilith? A redhead? 

Now that was new.

“R-really?”

“Oh yes, and it was a curly mess. Trust me when I say that it was fluffier than Edalyn’s.” 

Amity nearly laughed, but her heart was just a tad too heavy. So instead she cracked a smile. It’s small, and it's barely noticeable, but Lilith treasures it. Her daughter had not smiled in a long time. So it is a blessing to see even a fraction of it. 

“You know that picture of Willow’s father on the grudby field in the school hallway?”

“Mhm?”

“Yeah, the red head with the glasses next to him...is me.” she sighed at the last part.

“What?” she backed up in surprise. Though her cheeks are still stained and ruined, Lilith cracks through a smile at her teasing grin. 

Her daughter snorted, “That’s you?!” 

Lilith groaned, remembering her old look. It wasn’t bad, per say, it was just… she just looked different now. And it’s grown on her. 

“Unfortunately, yes. I used to quite like them too, but then when I got married the Elite  _ insisted _ I change it for a strange reason. Though I can’t say I hate the colour. It’s grown on me.” 

Amity laughed, which made Lilith’s heart swell even more. Her daughter’s laughing! She’s happy and it’s the most beautiful noise Lilith has ever heard. 

“Is that why my hair is a bit red?” she asks, though her throat is full. 

“Oh yes. Though I’m sort of glad you aren’t a ginger, I have been thanking the titan since. At least you don’t burn in the sun every 20 minutes.”

Amity relaxes, but still feels her heart hung heavy. Amity wouldn’t have minded that if it had meant looking less like a monster.

Lilith notices and immediately brings her in for another hug. A low rumble came from her throat as she began to purr. The last time she had done this, Luz had said something about a cat… whatever that was.

Amity quickly reciprocated, letting the small vibration come from her chest. Lilith caressed her head and behind her ears. Making her dig her face closer to the crook of her neck. Her mother let out a weak laugh as she kissed the top of her head. Which Amity immediately leaned into. 

She’s safe. Amity’s safe. She’s safe in her mother’s arms. No one could hurt her here.

She’s okay. 

Lilith kissed both her cheeks, letting a hand fall onto the side of her head. Brushing her hair once more to soothe her sad baby. 

“We can dye it. Any colour you want. Okay?” she promised softly, barely above a whisper. “If it’s bothering you, we can dye it any colour you want.” 

Amity lazily nods, purring in response. Too tired to form actual words. She leaned in closer, bringing her hands to cling onto her mother more. 

“Can we dye it a more reddish brown?” 

“Of course, dearest. Anything you want.” 

Amity hummed in satisfaction, cuddling close to her mother. 

Her mother. 

It’s a nice thing to call Lilith. Satisfying and warm. It isn’t mechanical and forced like when she was in Blight Manor. It does not cause a heavy fear to crawl up her shoulders. 

No it’s nice. Fuzzy and Amity liked calling Lilith her mother. Even if Lilith is a beautiful name, Amity likes calling Lilith ‘mom’. She deserves that title. 

It makes her happy. 

“Can you stay the night?” she asks. Though she’d usually be embarrassed, at the moment the young princess could not bring herself to care. 

Princess…

Another thing to add to the list of things to get used to. 

Lilith nods, picking her up to bring her back to her bed. She draws a small circle in the air to collect the shattered pieces of glass on the floor. The mirror wasn’t much anyway. It would be stupid to get mad over such a small thing. 

She pressed another kiss at her temple before tucking her in. She joins her beneath her pale covers soon after. Bringing the sheets up to her neck. Pushing the strands out of her face, she cups her baby’s small face. 

“I love you my heart.” she whispers, leaving another kiss onto her forehead. 

“I love you too mom.” her daughter mutters quietly, and Lilith nearly cries again. 

She loves her so much. She’s okay. Amity’s okay and safe and no one’s going to hurt her ever again. Lilith can hug and kiss her and love her like she deserved. 

Lilith rests her head on top of hers, and she reminds herself to get hair dye for tomorrow. 

No one is going to hurt her ever again. She’d make sure of it. Anyone who tried would either die in her hand, or suffer a fate worse than death. 

She’d make sure of it. 

But for now, she holds her daughter close. Just to make sure no one takes her again. 

No one is going to take her sunshine away. 

\--x--

Lilith’s hands fall onto her sister’s, lacing her hands through her own. The room is quiet, and they are alone.

Luz had left for Amity. Which was the first time in weeks she had left her sister’s side. Lilith is eternally grateful to know Edalyn has had someone on her side. 

“Sister, you must wake up. The hu- I mean, Luz misses you. You must wake up for her.” she whispers, though she is unsure of whether Edalyn could hear her. 

She swallows, clutching her hand tighter. Why wouldn’t she just wake up? Why wouldn’t she just wake up for her?

“Luz… she asked something from me…” she trailed, trying her best to form these words onto her lips. The tears caught up to her throat. 

“She… she said that she missed you. And… and she wants to see your eyes again. Funny child isn’t she?” she says, finally letting the sob leave her throat. 

This isn’t fair. Edalyn didn’t deserve this. No one deserved this. 

“So you have to open your eyes okay? You have to open them. If not for me, then… then at least do it for Luz. You love her too, don't you?” 

The tears streamed down her eyes like waterfalls. Making no attempts to stop anytime soon. Lilith is used to crying. She’s spent many years of her life doing that. This time was no different. 

“I see how you adore that girl. Nearly identical to how I look at Amity. So please… please don't leave us. Don’t leave  _ me _ .” 

Her sister’s in pain. Her sister’s in pain and she can’t do anything about it. Lilith couldn’t help the sobs that came from her. Holding onto her hand for dear life. 

Why couldn’t she protect her sister? Why couldn’t she take the pain away? 

Wait… 

Taking… pain away… 

Maybe she couldn’t take the pain away…

But she could share it. 

Lilith looks up, quickly letting go of her hand. She cups her sister’s face and leans her forehead into hers. 

She’s done this spell, so many times. It’s not like she was on the healing track as a kid. This was the best she could do. 

And she really hoped it worked. 

“With this spell declared, let the pain be shared.” 

A large hue of blue covered them all round, and Lilith can feel an ache in her bones. A pain strikes in her heart, but she tries to ignore it the best she can. And when the blue finally fades away into nothing, Lilith can feel that much of her magic is gone. Her hands feel weaker, her bile sac drained for sure. 

“L-lily?” 

Her eyes snapped open to see her sister had indeed opened her eyes. One of her eyes is grey, and they are both half lidded. She’s barely awake and Lilith knows for a fact that she’s going to try and get up. She’s always been stubborn like that. 

“Eda!” she yells, wrapping her hands around her. 

She cries again, but this time, they were happy tears. Her sister’s back. Her little sister’s back. Good lord had she missed her. 

“You idiot!” she yelled, grasping onto her shoulders. “You scared the living shit out of me! I told you not to go that far!” 

But her sister did not pay any mind to her scolding. Instead looking deeply into her eyes. The horror grew as she realized what Lilith had done. 

“Wha- how… did you?” 

“EDA!” a voice cuts her off, and Lilith is grateful. 

Luz runs faster than Lilith has seen anyone move in her entire life. Flinging her arms around her mentor. Nearly knocking Eda back onto her bed. Luz sobbed and cried as she clung onto the owl lady. Hysterically sobbing, making no intentions of moving anytime soon. 

“Eda! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have gotten in the way. I should have done something. I should’ve known what would happen. I’m so so sorry!” And other words were spewing out of the human’s mouth faster by the second. 

Eda seemed to have shoved the idea away almost instantly. Bringing her hands onto the human’s back. She hugged the girl tightly around her as the human continued her sob fest. 

“Hey now kid, none of that now. We know it isn’t your fault.”

“B-but I should have-”

“Hey, look at me,” she ordered, lifting the girl’s chin up as she sniffled loudly. “None of us could have known this would happen. None of this or what happened before is your fault. It’s not mine, it’s not Lily’s and it’s definitely not yours. I love you kid, but dang you need to calm down.” 

Luz let out a sad pout, but stopped blaming herself. Then a small crack of a smile made it onto her lips. 

“I love you too Eda.” 

“Don’t be a sap.” 

“H-hey! You started!” 

Eda shoved her into another hug, ruffling her brown locks. Speaking of which, Lilith should probably go check on her daughter. 

“Besides, we all know it’s Emperor Bullshit’s fault.”

“Edalyn! Language!” Lilith scolded the younger woman. Titan the ache in her bones did not bode well with her.

“Hey you cussed too! We both owe money to the swear jar!”

...The what now?

“It’s a human thing,” the human explained sheepishly, still tucked in under Eda’s arms. 

Lilith smiles past her tears. They’re safe. They’re okay. Even if Belos is out there, Lilith knows that she can take him. And she’d make sure no one would harm her or her family again. 

Her daughter walks in, hair no longer a flaunting green. Instead it’s a vibrant brown, one that could almost be mistaken for red in the sunlight. Even though it is nowhere near as red as her natural roots, Lilith can tell that Amity’s a little more comfortable in her skin. She waves at the rest, a smile wide on her face. King is perched up on her shoulders, but quickly runs to the bed when he sees that Eda has finally awoken. Amity glances back and forth at her hair, smiling widely at the new shade on her head.

Her daughter is beautiful, no matter what hair colour she had. Lilith would make sure to remind her of that. 

They were going to be okay. 

Lilith was sure of it. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I have been having really bad depressive episodes and panic attacks (my school and home life aren't the best right now) but I promise to try and update more! I'm really glad you guys are staying for the ride. Please go follow my instagram and Tumblr for some empress lilith au art ^///^ Thank u all for being so kind and patient with me. Please leave comments. They motivate me to write.

**Author's Note:**

> so... uh criticism is welcome. And I may delete it if I get too busy. Hope you enjoyed this haha. I'm not good at writing. It's trash but I wanted to try something new. If you comment I'll give u a kiss.
> 
> If you listen to BTS pls go my sister’s edit account @cloudmochibean on instagram. They’re ver good


End file.
